Behind the wall
by LevyLily
Summary: (Miraxus & Elfever) In a world ravaged by the fallen, a species of monster no one really knows much about, some gifted persons are marked with a dark ring around their thumb: the ring bearers. Those bearers are destined to protect the world against those fallen, but do they really want to abandon their families to do so? When Mira's ring appears, her only choice is to be careful.
1. Prologue

My name is Mirajane Strauss and this is the story of a condemned kingdom.

Until little before I was born, life was simple, without hassle. I would've like to live in this period, but faith never was merciful to me. Same goes for my family. Yet, the young couple that formed my parents seemed to have so much great things ahead of them. Neither needed much to be happy, the presence of each other being enough and that, despite their low income.

My mother was ring bearer. At that time, it was seen as a gift. Indeed, few people had that band of dark pigmentation circling one of the thumbs, just as if it was a ring. The later appeared on those who developped the gift. To certain people, like my mother, that gift manifested itself by an amplifications of the senses. To others, the amplification concerned rather the muscles and they could be stronger or faster for example.

Then, one fateful day, a new species of bearer appeared: the fallen. No one understands, even nowadays, the process that made those potential ring bearers become true merciless monsters and scarce were the people who had the chance to live long enough to talk about it among those who crossed their path.

Most of those fallen came from the forest bordering the kingdom. To ensure our chance at survival, we had to separate ourselves from them. That's why that horrible wall is isolating us from the rest of the world. That's why our little kingdom is destined to slowly die, defending ourselves the best we can against the fallen. And that's why my brother and I were separated from our parents at a young age, the ring bearers being solicited to use their powers for the kingdom's defence.

Twenty years after the arrival of the fallen, the world had barely changed and those who are known as ring bearers must be ready to, one day or another, be enrolled for defense.

My biggest fear? Facing Elfman as I have to leave him alone in this cruel world when they realise that, under my gloves, a ring circled my right thumb for several years.

 **Hi every one! I'm back with this other translation staring Miraxus and Elfever!**

 **What you just read was simply the prologue so don't worry, it's purposely short and the first chapter will be considerably longer. Also, for those who know my writing style, the story will be written in third person point of view unlike that prologue. (I just felt like using Mira's point of view for this one :) )**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this new adventure that I'm looking forward to share with you guys! :D**

 **Have a nice evening!**

 **Lily xx**


	2. Chapter 1 : Ring bearers

**Hey guys!**

 **So here's the first official chapter of my new fic! It takes place four years before the main events of this story but it helps understanding more the characters and their situation.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it! :D**

 **Lily xxx**

** _Four years earlier_ **

Mira stretched slowly while getting out of school. Well, it wasn't really a school. The state in which was left the village couldn't bear such establishments, most of the youngsters having to give a hand to support their families. For her and her brother, it was even worst. They didn't have any parents, at least, she didn't really remember knowing them. The young woman however recalled a soft voice and gorgeous hair, white like hers and delicate comforting arms. As for her father, she could remember a smile, a beautiful one that illuminated his face every time. She doubted Elfman could remember a thing about them and, without the neckless containing their picture she always wore, she sadly would have forgotten their faces as well.

She sighed. Mira was grateful to the group of old women that use a lot of time and patience to teach them how to read, write, maths and much more. Otherwise, never could she have learned the basics. However, she sometimes felt like she should give up. To support her and her brother, she had to work at the local tavern. She hated her job. She hated seeing those drunk men get a little too close for her comfort. She was only 15, for God's sake! But Mirajane wasn't free to react at will to those disgusting advances. She almost lost her only source of income when she snapped while one of them tried to put his dirty hands on her.

Mira constantly had that anger within her and it was particularly hard not to kick those perverts' asses. But she had to keep her cool, she couldn't allow herself to attract attention anymore. She said good bye her brother, the only family she had left, keeping in mind she did all of this for him, and headed to the bar. When her night was over, she collapsed on her bed.

The next morning was similar to every previous day. Elfman and her walked to their improvised school.

"You seem exhausted Mira" said her brother after staring at her for a moment.

"It's nothing" she vaguely said.

"You could let me help you" he insisted. It's a man's duty to help his sister.

"And it's a sister's duty to take care of her little brother.

"I'm barely one year younger…"

"I said no!" She said firmly.

Elfman held his tongue. He already had tried in the past to convince his sister to let him help, but she always had refused categorically. And, even though Mira had always been ready to move heaven and earth for his sake, when she was in that state, she scared the hell out of him.

Both of them arrived at school and crossed path with Evergreen. "Tch" thought Mira with disdain seeing the one that acted like a diva. She knew Evergreen hated coming here and that the only reason she went to school with them was because of her adoptive father, M. Makarov, who was insisting on her learning the basics. Evergreen rose an eyebrow as soon as she saw them, as if she was judging them then walked away. Decidedly, Mira hated that girl. She may have, just like her and Elfman, lost both of her parents because they were ring bearers, Mira simply couldn't feel any sympathy towards her. Anyways, their situations simply weren't comparable., M. Makarov could obviously afford taking decently care of both her and his grand-son Laxus, preventing them from having the same misery the Strauss lived in.

"She scares me" let out Elfman.

Mira rose her eyes towards the sky.

" _Everything_ scares you. Be a man, would you?" she sighed. "Come on, Mrs. Helene will soon start her lesson".

Then the day ended once again.

"I'll be back soon!" Said Mira to her brother before running to the merchant near by to get some food for dinner.

I only took a few minutes before she was back. Her brother was there, where she had left him. But something was wrong. He was crying. What? Then she understood: "the bitch's there" she thought seeing Evergreen.

"What are you doing here!" She yelled at the same time as a tall blond man.

Laxus… just her luck, she thought with sarcasm. They may have said the exact same sentence, they didn't have the same meaning. Mira, her, was furious against Evergreen who unmistakably took pleasure in tormenting her brother. Laxus, that bastard, seem mostly annoyed to be slowed down while getting his adoptive sister from school.

"Let's go Laxus" said Evergreen with the same expression of disdain as before.

"Who do you think you are, you Bitch!" Yelled Mira.

"What did you call me?" Exclaimed Evergreen indignantly.

"Bitch" She repeated, dropping her grocery bad on the ground, ready to raise her fists.

Mira could see Laxus in the distance laughing at her insult. What a jerk!

"Don't you have anything better to do while your stupid sister martyrizes people!" Barked Mira to the blond young man.

The latter's smile fell. He was four years older. He was also probably stronger than her but Mira didn't give a damn.

"Who the hell are you?" he said, looking at her from bottom to the top.

"Someone who doesn't like you" she said with contempt before grabbing her brother's wrist and drag him behind her.

"Ah! I can recall you now!" she could hear in her back "you're the servant of all those drunk guys at the bar aren't you?"

Mira let go of Elfman's wrist and turned back, giving him a death glare.

"Take it back!" She barked.

"Why? It's true, isn't it?"

She couldn't ignore now the blood that was boiling in her veins. She knew she had to be careful, but she simply couldn't do so when that stupid guy who knew nothing about life was insulting her. And she attacked him. Obviously, Laxus wasn't expecting to see an enraged she devil jumping on him and fell on his back, Mira on top of him.

"Mira!" Yelled Elfman while Evergreen yelled Laxus'.

"You're crazy!" Exclaimed Laxus before barely dodging the fist Mira aimed in his direction.

With a lot of efforts, he managed to pin the young woman on the ground. Then footsteps could be heard. Laxus froze and let her go. Mira heard it herself. The steps were still far away, but eventually they would have a public. And that was the last thing Mira wanted. As soon as Laxus let her go, she jumped on her feet and walked away. Laxus did the same before both Elfman and Evergreen's incredulous eyes.

Noticing that her brother was indeed following her, she accelerated. She wasn't used yet to have such a performant sense of hearing and couldn't evaluate with precision the distance between them and those who had been alerted by the fight.

"Mira" finally said Elfman with worry "what's wrong?"

"I heard foot steps" said simply said.

Her brother didn't understand right away, Mira having told him about her abilities barely two days ago. Then he realised what she was talking about. Mira clenched her fists under her gloves she now wore without exception. Under one of them, a couple of days before, a ring had appeared around her thumb.

* * *

Laxus was in a bad mood. First of all, he had to walk Evergreen back home because his grand-father had insisted that she had quite of an habit of getting herself into trouble. Then she indeed created problems by teasing that Strauss wimp. As if that wasn't enough, that fury had attacked him.

"Why are you walking so fast!" Wined his adoptive sister.

"I heard foot steps" he grumbled.

"Oh!" She said, now understanding his reaction.

Then she pouted realising they could have been discovered.

"What was the point anyways in fighting with her?" She said annoyed.

"And what was the point in teasing that kid?"

"His presence annoys me" she replied, her arms crossed. "He's not refined at all and ugly."

"Idiot! You know what will happen to us if they learn about our rings".

Fright crossed Evergreen's look. She knew very well that ring bearers were constantly solicited to help with the fight against the fallen. None of those who had ever left for the kingdom's cause came back to talk about it. Some people said that, once their duty was over, they had access to a better place; a place that was free from all the fear and poverty. But Evergreen and Laxus didn't believe a word of it and, like most of the people, they wore gloves. They absolutely must not attract attention or be seen using their abilities. Otherwise, they would soon be identified as bearers and that was the last thing they wanted.


	3. Chapter 2 : Him as well

**Hey guys!**

 **Jeez! Finally managed to find some time to write! I'm kind of in a rush these days at work but it should calm down… one day XD**

 **Anyways, here's the second chapter called** ** _him as well._**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lily xxx**

"That was the last one!" Exclaimed Elfman, dropping the supply boxe before his sister.

"Oh! Thank you Elfman!" Said the latter with the radiant smile she usually wore since the past few years.

Elfman still couldn't believe how much his big sister had change. Rather than being the irritable, impulsive, fighting teenager called the she-devil, Mirajane had become a calm person, smiling in all circumstances. The young man had to admit that since the appearance of her ring, she had to be careful and control her boiling temperament. The end of their studies with Mrs. Helene had also improved a lot her mood, allowing her to work on the day shift at the tavern in much more enjoyable conditions.

Although, she wasn't the only one who had changed. If he once was smaller then Mira, he was now more than a foot taller. And that, not considering his shoulders that were now much larger than before. He also cried a lot less, that wasn't worthy of a man. Another positive change was that he could now help his sister and contribute to the family's income, taking his rightful share of the weight that was crushing Mira for all those years.

Smiling to his sister, he went back to the back store to make sure everything was where it should be. As the tavern's handyman, it was his job after all. Then he saw a box full of cans. "Better put that on the shelve" he thought. Quickly evaluating the weight of this box as heavy, he lifted it on an big enough impulse to raise it above his head. The young man was instantly surprised by its lightness. He could've sworn it was full, but a box this heavy could only be empty. So, he let the box fall on the ground. A huge noise erupted as soon as it connected with the flor.

Elfman rose an eyebrow, looking at the weird crate without understanding. To be sure, he looked inside to find out that it was, in fact, full of cans. A terrifying thought reached his mind.

Mira just finished serving that new wave of clients when she heared a loud thud coming form the basement.

"What is he doing this time?" sighed the young woman, a hand on her cheek.

She already knew that her "little" brother was everything but delicate, but it wasn't in his habits to be clumsy. Judging she should probably have a look at the back store just to be sure, she let the cloth she was holding on the counter and walked to the stairs leading to the basement. She however had to interrupt her plans when the tavern's door slammed open.

"Everyone, without exception, has to meet up outside this establishment" ordered a man dressed in a khaki green uniform.

Most of the crowd started to complain but the man didn't tolerate this behaviour very long.

"Now!" He barked with an authoritarian tone.

When the crown started to slowly move outside, Mira also collaborating against her will, she could have a better look at the man. Her heart tightened in her chest. He was part of the DFA, the agency responsible of the active defence against the fallen. Even though the kingdom was probably still standing because of them, Mira always had associated them with fear and despair. They where responsible of her separation from her parents. Where they even still alive? But worst of all, it was the DFA who was threatening to take her and her brother apart.

If she was chosen, he could of course have the opportunity to escort her to the wall, just like her dad did many years before with her mother. However, she knew the route to the wall was a dangerous one. The fact that her father never made it back was probably the proof that he didn't survive to the trip. What about her mother? No, Mira knew for sure she didn't want this for Elfman. Anyways, every bearer was free to accept or not an escort. All she had to do was to refuse his offer and he would stay safe. "Calm down, Mira" she tried to reassure herself "it may be a false alert".

Spotting her brother, obviously taller than most, she squeezed through the crowd until she reached him before stepping into a line as instructed by the representatives of the DFA.

"We need twenty new ring bearers for the kingdom's defence" started one of them, going straight to the point. "Any volunteers?"

A heavy silence, one you could practically never hear in this public area, took place. It wasn't surprising. No one was ready to abandon their lives to join the worrying DFA. Anyhow, the few people who where crazy enough to join willingly didn't wait for these assemblies and went themselves to the wall.

"The duty of a ring bearer is first and foremost the defense against the fallen" Stated the man. "We will now proceed to the mandatory enrolment concurrency to twenty candidates.

Elfman was obviously a nerve wreck. As for Mira, despite her heart that seemed on the verge of explosion, she tried to maintain a neutral expression. They could absolutely not afford attracting attention on them. With a bit of luck, they would enroll twenty bearers before looking at her mark.

The man started to walk among the town's people, demanding them to take off their gloves to inspect their hands. Then, one of them stepped before Mirajane and Elfman. He pointed her brother, the latter seeming on the verge of tears as he took off his gloves. Mira had to focus herself so she wouldn't cry. Once they'd figure out Elfman didn't bear a ring, she would be next and _her_ would meet the criteria.

But, if even possible, her destress got to a new level when she saw her brother's hand. A ring! Why would he have a ring around his thumb? She barely came back from her shock before Elfman was guided by the men in uniform to the group of selected villagers. She couldn't speak nor emit a single sound. Words buzzed in her ears without understanding one of them until the soldier got impatient and snapped his fingers before her face.

"Your gloves!" He repeated angrily.

Resigned, Mira started to remove her own gloves when a far voice caught the soldier's attention.

"We got nine more here!" Yelled another soldier. "They are twenty in total!"

At that announcement, the one that was about to reveal her ring ignored her and walked back to the group of twenty chosen bearers. Among them stood her only family, distress marking his face. "No! That wasn't how it should have happened!" She mentally panicked. "If someone must go it was her, not him!". Without thinking, she started to run to him, screaming his name before getting stopped by the soldiers.

"Your presence is not required here!" said one of them,

"I want to accompany my brother!" she protested, the rage she once bore resurfacing at the thought of being separated from Elfman.

" I… I don't want her to come" Intervened a voice behind the officer blocking her.

Mira's heart tightened. It was Elfman who had spoken, obviously fighting against himself to keep his position. The young woman knew what he was doing. She had planned to do the exact same thing barely minutes ago. He wanted to protect her just as much as she wanted to protect him. But she wanted to stay with him. She simply couldn't bear the idea of letting him go to what could very well compare to the slaughterhouse. She had to find a way. She clenched her fists then took a decision, starting to take off her gloves.

"I love you Mira" said her brother, tears now flowing on his cheeks.

He was giving her farewell, but she simply couldn't deal with this thought. She was about to try to take his place but the guard wasn't listening to her anymore and pushed her back to the remaining villagers. The latter were deafening, a lot of them in a same state of mind as her. Her calls got lost with those of the others. When she finally could get free of the crowd, the procession taking her brother away from her was already far.

The young woman fell on her knees, her face buried in her hands, her tears now roaming freely. It was even worst then her worst nightmare. She was not only apart from Elfman, it was also him that was exposed to this life of danger, that everyone feared, rather then her.

"No way! She wouldn't let such a thing happen". She ran to their modest house, atrociously empty, and packed a bag before starting walking in the wall's direction.

* * *

"What?" Yelled Laxus.

In front of him stood, terrified by his anger, Evergreen's colleague from the flower shop she worked at. Having complained to Makarov that she usually hadn't time to eat at work, the old man had insisted that Laxus bring her a meal she could easily eat on her shift. The young man was pissed off about the constant gibbering of the one with whom he had grown. However, for the first time in his life, he wished he could listen to her complains.

He simply couldn't process the information: Evergreen had been taken by the DFA? He slammed his fist on the counter, making the man in front of him almost faint. Then, facing the facts, he walked out of the little shop, slamming the door behind him. "Evergreen was gone" he repeated in his mind. He had of course expected this to happen one day or another. Still, he always imagined he would be enrolled as well. A diva like her will never make it on her own…

Only two options were offered to him. The first one was to do nothing about it. After all, it was a priority to protect the kingdom against the fallen. However, something was pushing him to choose the second one. An option so much more of a pain than the previous one, with little chances of success. "Tch" he thought, resigned. She wasn't even truly in his family, but…

A group of soldiers interrupted his train of thoughts. He didn't know were exactly was their base at the wall, but _they_ did. Struggling against the will of beating the answer out of them, he kneeled in the bushes near the soldiers' emplacement, the latter seeming to be ready to leave. Yet, once he was installed, he found, in the same position as him, that bartender… Mira? Whatever.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered in an annoyed voice.

"I could ask you the same thing" she said in a tone that didn't suit her.

She may remain calm like she always did since she stopped being a fury, she didn't bore the smile she now always had.

"Get the hell out of here" he said however, determined to not get spotted.

"Obviously, I was there first" she retorted, a glimpse of anger in her voice. "Anyways, there's nothing you could do to convince me to leave this spot".

He held back a swear, wanting to keep quiet. She was even more annoying than in his memory of her, demon or not. Normally, he probably would have just dragged her further by force, but there was no way he could do that while staying discrete.

"What about you? Why don't you get out?" Asked the girl that felt her fiery side surfacing in the young man's presence.

"Something to get back" he mumbled.

The young woman stared at him for a moment then realised. "Him as well… He also just saw someone dear taken from him".

"Your sister…" she let out.

"She's not my sister" he grumbled.

"Evergreen was taken as well" continued Mira without considering his answer.

"Just mind your own business and get lost".

"I also have to follow them" she said in a determined tone.

Then he understood.

"That crybaby is a bearer?" he said surprised.

She firmly elbowed his ribs, a hit to which he had to restrain from yelling at her.

"Don't you ever talk about my brother like that".

Her large bleu eyes seemed to want to reduce him to shreds for that comment. Then they became gleaming just before she looked away, wiping the tears that threatened to fall without achieving to be as discrete as wanted.

Mira then took a deep breath and locked her eyes on his. She was obviously about to say something against her will.

"You want to get Evergreen back and I, Elfman. So we'll have to stand each other a little while to maximise our odds".

Mira waited while Laxus looked at her like she was some kind of freak. Was she out of option to the point of wanting to ally with _him_? Yet, she knew that inside of him, he as well was just as desperate of getting back his younger sister.


	4. Chapter 3 : Tolerate his presence

**Hey guys! Here's the third chapter:** ** _tolerate his presence_** **.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 **Lily xxx**

Evergreen rubbed her arms, shivering. Summer wasn't quite over yet, but fall was coming and nights were getting colder. At least, the young woman guessed it was nighttime due to the difference in her vision. Even thought she could see as well in the dark as with daylight with her enhanced eyes, she could discern a difference in the colours as if a filter covered her eyes.

Sighing, she went into the tent they assigned her with three other ring bearers. One of them, the one who was laying next to the only free sleeping bag seemed to take a lot of space. When she sat on the said bag, she could get a look at the face of the massive silhouette. She sighed once more. How did she end up next to that Strauss crybaby? She, of course, had noticed him within the group of bearers. With such a stature, who didn't? However, despite his impressive structure, the young man had nothing of the elegance and the refinement Evergreen appreciated in others. On the opposite, he was on the boorish side. And that, not considering the fact that, under those ungraceful traits, a wuss was hiding.

After looking at him a little more however, she noticed that his eyes were dry. Worse, they were lacking any sort of emotions. He simply stared at the tent's canvas, noticing her presence only when she made noise by getting in the sleeping bag. She saw him squint his eyes to identify the newcomer before seeing his eyes open wider when he noticed who she was. He even seemed to shiver a little recognising her before according his attention back on the canvas. Even though she didn't mean to talk to him, the young woman was insulted for being ignored.

"You could at least greet me!" She exclaimed.

He put his attention back on her, this time showing a mix of fear and surprise.

"Your name's Evergreen, isn't it?"

"Yes it is! And you better remember it!"

He nodded, his movement filled with lassitude. Was he ignoring her once more? However, the young woman still couldn't understand why she was getting that bothered about it. Probably because no one payed her attention since the beginning of that exhausting journey. Maybe was it also because her nerves were all over the place since her brutal enrollment to something from which se didn't even really know the nature. Anyway, he only was a disgraceful imbecile. Then he looked back at her.

"Have you been a bearer for a long time?"

"That's not of your business!" She exclaimed even though she was glad, a little, of not being ignored anymore.

To her answer, he shook his shoulders.

"A real man askes questions."

The young woman raised an eyebrow, a disgusted look on her face.

"What an horrible way of talking!" she said, turning her back on him, Evergreen now rolled up in her blanket.

Elfman looked at her, dumbfounded, wondering what he had said wrong then shook his shoulders once more, turning his back as well to the one that frightened him with her petrifying stare and her mood swings. However, no matter how much he didn't like her, he felt sad of seeing her in that situation… Their situation. The thoughts he had before she got him out of it resurfaced. Mira, his only family. He probably would never see her again, but at least, she wouldn't risk her life against the fallen. Despite the fears he had about his own fate and the tears now back on his cheeks, Elfman knew it was a man's duty to protect his family and he wasn't regretting his decision.

* * *

"No way!" Grumbled Laxus as low as he could.

"It would maximise the odds of getting them back" insisted Mira.

"How the hell allying with _you_ would help me finder her?"

The young woman gave him a glare. She had changed in the past four years. From the tempestuous nature she had shown since finding out about her ring, non of it really remained. She always smiled, was always in a good mood… but that man! She couldn't believe how much her old temperament, even if it was buried for a long time, was easily resurfacing with him.

To annoy him, she offered him one of her brightest smile.

"I forgot how much it was unpleasant speaking to you! Thanks for reminding me" she said in the same way she would truly thank someone.

"Tch. Just go find your brother somewhere else!"

"You want to find Evergreen, don't you?"

"Yes. And I don't need you to do so, so leave me alone."

On that, he turned back to where the guards stood, ending the discussion. Then he rose his head a little more, looking from left to right, more anger than ever in his eyes.

"Shit! With your bullshit of an alliance you made us lose their track!"

"If you could think about solving problems instead of constantly complaining, you would've notice they left footprints" she said, he light tone back on.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Following the path, of course!"

"Are you deaf? I refuse to let you follow me!"

"Technically, if you follow the footsteps yourself, you are the one that's accompanying me" she noted.

He emitted some kind of growl then walked faster to walk past her, as if she would simply vanish acting so. Despite her reticence to see him in her surroundings, Mira couldn't help a small satisfaction smile.

* * *

Elfman woke up without feeling like he actually had slept. His eyes where heavy and he almost listened to his body's request to lay back down when someone speaking got his attention. Slowly emerging from his sleeping state, he remembered that it was, in fact, some voices that woke him up.

"I said let go of me!" Said louder the feminine voice that frightened him more than once.

"Come on…" insisted a man's voice. "It wont be a bad thing to share a little heat… We're all gonna end up dead soon anyway."

Anger filled up the young man's heart. He sat in his improvised bed, this time wide awake. What he saw pissed him off even more. The man next to Evergreen was trying to drag her closer to him while the later struggled to push him away.

"A real man _never_ forces someone to do something against their will!" he said with conviction.

"Find yourself another one!" Said the guy that degusted Elfman even more.

Without any warning, the young Strauss lifted Evergreen up, earning a painful hit on his jaw from the young woman. But that didn't stop him and he placed her on his own sleeping bag. Then, before she could even react, he took place where Evergreen stood seconds ago. A draft of alcohol invaded his nostrils as he was closer to the drunk man. The latter looked dumbfounded at the imposing silhouette, hesitating between attacking him or simply drift back to sleep. Either his common sense or simply his laziness made him opt for the second option as he glared at Elfman before crashing his head on his pillow. Loud snores soon filled the tent. When he was sure the guy wouldn't try anything, Elfman turned back to Evergreen.

"Are you alright…ow! What was that for?" he complained to the one that just hit him with one of her shoe. "A real man doesn't hit people without any reason!"

"First, I'm a _woman_!" She stated. "And second, how dare you touch me!"

"You complain a lot" let out Elfman, earning a second shoe hit.

"It never occurred to you that you may be the one that's getting on my nerves?"

"No, not really… but not that your talking about it…"

"You really are a lost cause!"

Elfman pulled a face to the reaction of that exasperating girl. Two things were obvious: she had a temper and she didn't like him. However, if the young man had Evergreen's sight, he would have seen the pink tint on her cheeks. Despite her strong reaction, once the surprise dissipated, she had to admit that he wasn't anymore the crybaby she remembered. A thought even crossed her mind: maybe she'll even manage to tolerate his presence.


	5. Chapter 4 : More questions

**Hi everyone!**

 **Nothing much to say today other than: hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment to give me your impressions on it :)**

 **Have a nice day! Lily xxx**

The day had been an arduous one for Mira for obvious reasons. However, in addition to the worry and sorrow she was feeling about her brother, her companion, if she could call him that, simply walked, openly showing his annoyance even though he didn't say a thing. At least, he seemed to have let go of the idea of getting rid of her: neither of them would abandon their plan and both needed to go in the same direction.

But no mater how she resented Laxus, she couldn't help herself but being a little relieved to have someone by her side. Mira may have the tendency to always walk forward, her head high, getting rid of the numerous obstacles life put on her way, this time, it was too much for her to completely handle. If she had managed to shove all her fear in that little corner of her brain until then, that fear seemed today too big to be ignored. The possibility of having lost her brother forever was simply unbearable. So, if that man could increase her chances to get him back, why not? He was for her a reminder that it was possible, regardless how much he didn't care about her or how much she was exasperated about him.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost ran into him when he suddenly stopped.

"They stopped" said Laxus in a low tone.

After a quick look far ahead, Mira could see that the soldiers had indeed started to set camp. It was an odd feeling to have someone see something before her due to her amplified vision, but after all, she was so caught up in her thought that she almost didn't see Laxus stop right in front of her. So it was perfectly normal that, powers or not, he noticed it before her.

"I suppose we should have a camp site of our own" said Mira.

"Hummm" said Laxus, clearly showing his lack of interest.

"We should put our provisions in common" she however continued. "Did you bring something?"

"Can't you see I don't carry a bag?" said the impatient young man as a single answer.

"You've got to be kidding me! You really left for this kind of journey without bringing anything?" exclaimed the discouraged young woman.

"I don't need much."

"We'll you need to eat, idiot… hey! We are you going like that!"

"Getting something to eat" he said without looking at her, already getting away.

Mira opened her bag in a dry gesture. What sort of imbecile leaves on a trek for an unknown amount of time without any supplies? Sighing, she looked at the soldier's camp site. At that distance, without her overdeveloped vision, she couldn't have seen them. So they could allow themselves to make a little fire to get a minimum of heart during those cold nights. Then she took out a piece of dry meat and bread. Se probably wouldn't have enough for the whole trip, but it would suffice her for a couple of days. The sun had already disappeared behind the horizon when she saw Laxus' silhouette walking back from the forest.

To his frustrated face, well more frustrated then usual, she understood that he came back empty handed. Then he simply laid against a tree, seeming to get ready too sleep.

"You didn't catch anything, didn't you?" she teased him.

"Shut up" he grumbled as a single answer.

Holding back her urge to let him starve to death, she got up and handed him something to eat.

"It won't kill me to skip a meal" he growled, refusing to take what she offered him.

"Is there _one_ single part of your personality that isn't completely unpleasant?" she complained.

"Is there one single part of your personality that isn't completely annoying?" he retorted without interest.

Anger filled Mira once more. She who had gotten herself to _try_ getting along with him. She opened her mouth to tell him her train of thoughts but she was cut off before she even started.

"Quiet" he told her.

"What? How dare you…"

"Just shut up" he repeated, sniffing the air. "There's a weird smell.

Surprised, Mira sniffed herself the air. She didn't catch anything abnormal despite her powers. Looking at Laxus with worry, two options got to her mind: either he was crazy or he was a bearer with a sense of smell even greater then hers. Judging it was better not to underestimate a potential treat, she scanned the forest. Even though all her senses where amplified by her ring, her eye sight was to most sharp one of all, being able to perceive high speed movements and that, long before others. She didn't however see anything until something fast ran in their direction. Due to the dark, she couldn't identify what that was. Nevertheless, something was obvious: she had to get out of the way, now!

She saw Laxus breath in a large gulp of air before starting to look around him in a hastier way. He clearly just detected the scent of something very close but didn't got yet from where it came from. Relying on the few movements she got, she predicted the trajectory and plunged on the side, drawing Laxus with her by gripping his shirt.

Laxus and her, now laying on the ground, turned to what just brutally landed. A man stood where they where seconds ago. 'No… not a man' understood Mira with a closer look. Even though the creature had a humanoid form, his human teeth where replaced by fangs. As for its nails, they where thick and sharp, like claws should be. His eyes where bright orange and lusty and he emitted animal like sounds, a sadistic smile on his deformed lips. Around him, the ground was slightly deformed due to the impact force in which he had hit the ground while jumping from a tree. With such a speed and the force he had deployed, she hadn't any doubts about its nature.

Mira's blood froze in her veins. How did a fallen got on this side of the wall? Was it for this reason that new recruits where enrolled? She would have to think about it later, the fallen was about to charge again. She rolled on the side, Laxus doing the same in the opposite direction. Once more, they barely dodged the attack.

She could see Laxus stretch to his boot from which he drew a dagger. She reprimanded herself for not thinking of bringing a weapon… her who just blamed Laxus for not being prepared.

Laxus tried to hit the fallen, the weapon sinking into his stomach. To the reddish glimpse she could see on the blade, Mira understood the Laxus had reached the target. However, the fallen didn't seem affected by the wound at all and violently pushed Laxus away. The latter rammed into a tree, dropping his knife under the impact. Despite the obvious pain Laxus was in, he had to quickly get back to his feet to avoid being pierced by sharp claws. He dodged many other hits, but let out a swear when the fallen reached his face.

Mira's hart speeded up. She had to do something. But could she really make a difference against such a monster while she didn't even have a weapon? Taking a deep breath, she decided to apply the idea she had before she changed her mind. Before the beast could try something against the young man, Mira threw herself on its back, gripping as hard as she could so she wouldn't fall. Much to her relief, Laxus reacted right away and picked up his dagger before plunging it into the beast's throat while Mira restrained its movements. The fallen showed a couple of spasms before Mira saw the life slowly leaving him. When the fallen collapsed, she finally let go of him, her hands shaking.

She looked at the humanoid form at her feet with disdain. Her blood froze once more when she saw him shifting to a human form. To her frightened expressions, Laxus reminded her that fallens where before everything else a type of bearer. His tone was neutral, almost bored. How did he managed to remain that calm? Then he dragged the fallen's body, holding one of his legs, carrying him further in the forest. It was only when he came back that Mira remembered that he was injured. Blood was flowing from a lightening shaped cut over his right eye.

"Laxus?" Asked the girl with worry.

"I'll be fine".

"Let me look at it" she insisted.

"I told you I'll be fine" he repeated.

"And I told you that I'll give it a look".

He sighed. However, he sat, waiting for her to get closer and look at his wound. Mira didn't wait another second, knowing that this would be the only chance she would get, anticipating that he would change his mind if she hesitated too much, and got a clean cloth she dipped into the river.

"It doesn't look too deep" she said, delicately holding his face with her left hand, carefully whipping off the blood with the other. "Can you open your eye?"

Without bothering to answer, he executed himself, opening on the young woman piercing grey eyes. A smile was drawn on the girl's lips.

"Your eye doesn't seem to be damaged". She smiled. "Can you see me?"

"Yes"

"Perfect!" Her smile fell a little. "You'll need both of your eyes for what's ahead of us".

He remained quiet. A heavy silence took place between them. For a moment, Mira almost forgot how antisocial he was.

"So…" she tried anyway to make conversation. "You're a bearer yourself, aren't you?"

He nodded. Mira was more and more discouraged to his lack of words. If he refused to speak to her after that, there wasn't nothing more she could do. She was about to give up when he finally said something.

"All five senses" he specified "but the easiest one for me to control is my sense of smell. What about you? To see him coming this fast, you obviously also are one".

"Five senses as well" she confirmed "but the most developed one is my sight, especially for rapid movements".

It was odd speak of her powers out loud. She had kept them secret for so many years that revealing them like that to the one that was practically a stranger, an annoying stranger that is, gave her a weird feeling.

"You should try to sleep" she finally said, snapping out of her thoughts. "I'll guard the camp for the first half of the night".

He nodded, not needing to be told twice and laid next to the fire. Taking turns for sleeping, Mira decided to spread the blanket she brought on him despite the fact that he was already asleep. Even though it was too small to cover all of him, it would at least protect him a little from the cold.

That done, she took place on the other side of the fire, her gaze lost in the flames. The young woman always wondered how the fallen looked like. She now had her answer. However, she now wondered how the creature got this far from the wall. Did they all got as much strength than him? Where some of them even stronger? How was Elfman? She didn't even know what type of powers he had. She sighed. Even if she obtained some answers, so many more questions filled her mind.


	6. Chapter 5 : The wall

**Hi everyone! Two weeks… Jeez I'm slow in updates these days :o But don't worry, I finish my big contract at work this week and I'll have more free time after it! Love you all!**

Elfman was brutally woken up by the soldiers' calls. He sighed. The sun was barely up and they already had to start walking. His life would be more difficult from now on, but as a real man, and to protect the kingdom and his sister, he had to get used to it. By his side, he saw Evergreen waking up, a grumpy look on her face. As for the man on his other side, he was glaring at him.

Ignoring his surroundings, he did as he was told and got out of the tent, starting undoing the campsite. At least, he tried his best, focussing on not breaking stuff, not being used yet to his strength. Then they started to walk. Strangely, his eyes couldn't stop looking for the young woman. Maybe was it due to the fact that, despite her impressive temper, she was the only person that knew at least his name? The young man however didn't think about it for too long and started to slow down, once he had located her behind him, so they could walk next to each other.

"What?" she asked after a moment.

"You still didn't tell me since when you have your ring".

"I thought I told you it wasn't of your business!"

"In my case, I only had it for a couple of days" he continued, not considering her answer.

To this, the young woman rose an eyebrow in surprise.

"In that case, luck isn't on your side" she concluded. "A couple of days later and you wouldn't be here".

"A couple of days later and Mira would be here in my place" he said, holding on to the thought that this unpleasant future wouldn't be in vain.

"Your sister's a bearer too?" Asked Evergreen, her expression softening to the young man's last words.

"For years" he confirmed after scanning the surroundings, making sure no one was eavesdropping.

"In a way, it isn't surprising that family members are bearers".

"Your brother must be a bearer too" concluded Elfman.

"It has nothing to do with it, you idiot! I was adopted… But yes, both of us are bearers, myself for the past five years" she finally revealed.

The young man's eyes widened, indicating he finally got her point. That only made Ever sigh from exasperation.

"You really are a lost cause" she said, without however getting away from him.

They simply walked side by side across the numerous miles they had to, once more, pass through during the day. Then, a couple of hours later, they took a lunch break. A bowl containing some sort of weird stew was served to them. After tasting with hesitation, the so-called meal, the young woman had a disgusted frown: it tasted even worst than what it looked like!

"Ew! How dare they serve us something this bad!" She complained.

"Hum?"

Elfman rose his eyes on the young woman, not seeming to understand what was her problem, his bowl already empty.

"Don't tell me you actually like this?" said Evergreen with a mixture of surprise and disgust.

The later shook his shoulders, not understanding why she was complaining.

"Real men have to eat!" He simply said, much to Evergreen's annoyance.

"Well, I'm not a man." She said, handing him her practically full bowl.

"You'll be hungry!" Replied Elfman, surprised of seeing someone declining a meal, pushing back the bowl she offered him even though he wasn't replete yet.

"Do as you wish but I wont eat it!"

To her insistence, he accepted the food, emptying the bowl in only a couple of bites. Then came the time to leave again. After a couple of hours of walking, Evergreen felt her stomach tightening. She was hungry. The young woman was expecting this to happen sooner or later, but she had hoped it would be a little closer to dinner time. Resigning, she tried to ignore her stomach's complaints as she was going on against her will.

Then, the movement of something huge jumping next to her startled here, bringing all her attention back to her left side. It didn't take long to realise that it was Elfman who just propelled himself, landing in a loud thud on the ground.

"What's wrong with you!" She tempested. "You almost made me have an heart attack!"

She stopped yelling as soon as she saw in his hand a branch he just teared off the cherry tree. The later handed the said branch to her, ignoring her new burst of anger.

"Stop complaining" he said. "I know you're hungry" he added, pointing at her belly from which he most certainly had heard the growls.

The young woman quickly grabbed her stomach, a reddish tint now on her cheeks, before finally accepting the branch filled with cherries he was handing to her. They really looked delicious!

"Thank you" she said with hesitation.

"No problem! A man cannot let his partner starving".

She was tempted to reprimand him once more for his annoying obsession with the word "man", but she didn't. What intrigued her the most was the way he just called her.

"Partner?" she repeated in surprise.

"Of course! We're going to protect the kingdom together" he said before showing a more serious face. "I don't really want to and I'm scared of what's ahead of us, but having a partner as fierce as you is encouraging".

"Who are you calling fierce? You make it sound like I'm some kind of amazon!" Tried to look angry Evergreen despite that renewed blush on her cheeks, ruining her credibility.

How could a big guy such as Elfman could talk this openly about his fears? He simply said what was on his mind, not considering what others would think about him.

Then she started to eat the cherries in silence. The road ahead was still a long one and, as the sun was turning red, indicating the upcoming dusk, Evergreen wondered why they haven't establish a basecamp yet. She then saw an enormous wall between the trees. They were almost there! This realisation filled her with relief. However, the consolation of ending that long journey was soon replaced by worry. This wall would be, until further notice, her new home, her new lifestyle.

All around her, she could feel the same tension in the other DFA recruits. Her legs seeming to have less tonus than a few minutes earlier, she walked the distance separating her from the wall. It was gigantic and built in rocks. Evergreen had of course heard rumors about it, but she never imagined it would be this impressive. The part of the wall standing in from of them was even larger and equipped with two grand doors. It didn't take more to the young woman to understand that this enlarged part of the wall was what served as the DFA's head quarters and that this was where they where heading.

Following a sign from the commander, the doors opened and the group proceeded their way. The first thing that hit her was the lack of light. The atmosphere was simply gloomy and sent shivers to her spine.

They then entered a big room where two other groups like theirs, probably bearers from other villages, she thought. Apparently, they were the last ones to arrive because the doors closed behind them as soon as they where all inside. Then a man, that seemed to have a higher rank, addressed himself to all of them, barely letting them time to adapt or even take a breath.

"Welcome, dear bearers, inside these walls. My name is captain Thompson, responsible of integration of our new recruits within our great organisation. Know that your presence today is essential to the kingdom's survival and highly appreciated.

He smiled to the assembly before letting another man take his place, a list in his hands.

"Those who are named will be the first to be showed their apartments and will be invited to follow me."

And so, he started to enumerate a series of names until pronouncing Evergreen's. Elfman waited a little more, hoping to hear his. After his separation from his sister, barely two days ago, he inwardly wished he could stay with the beautiful brunette, and that, despite the numerous times he had found her scary in the past. But his own name wasn't pronounced and, after giving him a worried look, Evergreen walked to the stage where she waited for the other chosen ones, before disappearing behind the door, following the representative.

A feeling of solitude filled Elfman once more. He even thought he saw his sister within the mass of bearers. The young man shook his head. Could the situation perturbate him to the point of imagining Mira's presence? No, despite their impressive similarities including her white hair, her large blue eyes or the shape of her face, she was younger and moved differently then his sister. As if she felt a look on her, the girl walked to him, a worried look on her face and a hand to her forehead.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Asked Elfman as she reached him.

"Your friend" she said. "She… she shouldn't go…"

"What? What are you talking about?" Said the confused young man. "How…"

"I have premonitions" she said, pointing at her ring. "They're only feelings, but what I felt when the group made me feel bad.

The young man nodded, looking with worry at the door that just closed on Evergreen.

"We could explore a little bit" said the young woman with a blink. "We could wander around and "happen" to find her".

The girl smiled to him. Maybe was it due to her resemblances with Mira, but he already liked her. Putting on the side his fears of getting caught by the guards, both managed to sneak out while the rest of the group was dragged to what seemed to be a dormitory.

"By the way" she whispered, turning to him. "My name is Lisanna. Nice to meet you!"

 **Admit it, you believed I had simply neglected Lisanna in this story Mouhahaha ! Anyways, I hope you did ;) I also guess that you have a lot of questions and, don't worry, each and everyone of them will be answered in due time :) Don't forget to leave me a little comment :D**

 **Have a nice day !**

 **Lily xxx**


	7. Chapter 6 : Not the only ones

Laxus was woken up by Mira in the middle of the night. After demonstrating his irritation, he understood that it was now his turn to keep watch. Waking up, he noticed that a blanket was covering him. Realising that it came from Mira, he took it off his shoulders and handed it to the young woman who seemed exhausted.

"You could've wake me up sooner" he plainly said.

"I'm fine. Anyways, you also have to sleep".

"Look at yourself" he commented, taking place around in front of the fire. "Just go to bed already."

As he himself did at the beginning of the night, Mira didn't insist and laid down, almost instantly falling asleep. This provoked a little smile on the young man's lips. She may be acting tough; this day was a rough one for her. The young woman even seemed totally inoffensive while she was sleeping. However, something wasn't right. He traits weren't as relaxed as they should be on a sleeping person. "She must be having a nightmare" he concluded. "Not surprising after today".

Then he realised how much he was hungry. Taking out his knife, he decided to look around in case a pray would wander closer to the basecamp when he saw the food the young woman had left for him earlier, wrapped in a small cloth. Obviously, she had let it there on purpose. That made him smile once more and this time he succumbed to the temptation, eating the improvised meal that was offered to him. Once his stomach full, he decided to do as planned anyways and went looking for more food.

* * *

When she woke up, Mira felt like she barely slept. Well, it wasn't too far from the truth after all. However, if she would have been told that she only slept a minute, she would have believed it… that was how tired she was. Fighting against her urge to fall back asleep, she focussed on a delicious smell filling her nostrils to force her eyes opened. Her curiosity caught, she turned to the direction where the smell seemed to come from, finding Laxus grilling what looked like a little mammal.

"Eat" he plainly said to her, handing her a piece of freshly cooked meat.

"You managed to catch something, I see" she said with a large smile.

"They are picking up their basecamp so we'll have to leave soon" he simply answered to her teasing.

"Thank you" she said, keeping her smile on, referring to the breakfast that was better tasting then expected.

"We're even".

To that, she shook her head in negation.

"We put our food supplies in common, didn't we? So we don't ow anything to one another".

"Tch. You're the only one that brought supplies…"

"And even so, we ate as much food from me than from you" she maintained in a light tone.

"As you wish…"

Despite the young woman's lack of sleep, Mira was glad she could keep her cool in his presence that morning. She even had the impression that he was _a little_ less hostile to her. Maybe was it only because the day only had begun a couple of minutes ago? Whatever, she hoped it could stay that way.

Then they started walking again, mimicking the group formed by the soldiers. They didn't really talk during that journey but at least they weren't getting on each other's nerves either. They simply followed, hoping to soon get to destination. When the soldiers stopped for lunch, they had to do the same, themselves taking place in a safe distance. Everything seemed fine until a noise alerted both.

"Footsteps?" Said a surprised Mira.

"It's coming from behind us" confirmed Laxus. "And I don't think it's one of the soldiers".

"But no one lives this far from the villages" stated the young woman, the still fresh memory of the fallen in her head.

"Stay there" he whispered, taking out his knife.

"Laxus, wait…"

Laxus barely got to the sound's source before jumping on the silhouette he had spotted. No way they would get caught off guard like last time. The form was way smaller then the other fallen, but that must depend on the original size of the bearer.

He didn't waist any time and was about to aim at the head when he noticed large hazel eyes. "Shit" he thought. Such eyes had nothing to do with the fallen's menacing and orange ones they deled with the previous night. He suspended his movement noticing he was about to attack the, very human, girl in front of him. He however didn't got time to think of the reasons that could push someone to get this far into the forest. A second form, much more imposing this time, violently ran into him, propelling both of them away from the young woman.

If the first one seemed passive and inoffensive, that one was surely formidable, ready to attack him without restraint. The said guy had a murderous look, his irises as red as blood. But once more, they had nothing to do with the unnatural tint the fallen had. There was no doubts those two were human beings. They however didn't seem inoffensive and Laxus didn't hesitated before punching his adversary's nose. While blood should have flown from it, Laxus's fist seemed to have hit something way harder than skin. The one he just hit replied by punching Laxus' face, slightly opening the wound that covered his eye.

"Gajeel!" Cried the blue haired young woman while he heard Mira calling out his own name.

Both turned to the girls, the anger they had against one another still obvious in their eyes.

"Gajeel! It's a misunderstanding" continued the young woman. "They are not…"

"A misunderstanding?" Barked the named Gajeel. "He almost stabbed you!"

"But he didn't" she maintained.

"We taught we were facing another fallen" specified Mira.

Gajeel glared at them as they were complete idiots.

"Are you blind or just plain dumb? How could you possibly think _she_ is a fallen?" He barked.

"Gajeel" said the young woman, placing her hand on his arm. He stopped as soon as he noticed. "I'm fine".

As surprising as it could be, the contact seemed to appease him. That however didn't stop him from making sure he stayed between Laxus and the one that accompanied him.

"I'm Mirajane and his name's Laxus" presented the young woman. "Sorry, we… let's simply say we're both on edge those last few days".

The other girl shook her head, indicating that they were forgiven, at least, in her opinion, Gajeel still mistrustful by her side.

"My name's Levy and this is my boyfriend, Gajeel".

Nice to meet you" smiled Mira. "But, eum… what are you doing this far from the villages?"

"I'd ask the same for you two" retorted Gajeel.

"She asked first" growled Laxus.

The tension was suffocating, neither of the duos knowing if they could trust the other one.

"We don't have time for this" finally settled Laxus. "It's only a matter of time before they leave".

Following Laxus's look, Levy understood they were talking about the soldiers. She couldn't see them from this distance but she saw the group pass before her half an hour ago, leading her to that conclusion.

"Why are you following those soldiers? You're not with them, are you?"

Fear seemed to fill Levy at the idea of them being affiliated with the DFA. That only worried Mira a little more. Why this reaction? Had they also seen someone they care about enrolled? Levy however seemed more afraid then sad. Even Gajeel seemed affected by their possible affiliation with the anti-fallen organisation. Even though fear wasn't present on his face, Mira could see a certain darkness that seemed to be related to an obscure memory.

"The DFA had taken someone precious to Laxus and I. We left our village to get them back" said Mirajane.

He words seemed to appease Levy who let out a sigh.

"In that case, we can probably help you", she announced. "You're not the only ones the have them as their enemy".

"Enemy?" Repeated Mira that didn't expect such a severe term to designate the organisation.

"We can't talk about it here, but I can assure you we are on the same side. Please, you must trust us. We have plenty of useful information. It simply is too dangerous to tell you here".

"No way!" Grumbled Laxus who seemed to have, for the first time, the same opinion as Gajeel.

To that, the blond young man left. He soon had Mira at his heels.

"Laxus! Wait!"

"You're not really considering trusting them?"

"What if they have capital information for us?" She insisted. "You saw them, right? Something's wrong with the DFA".

"If your mind is already made up? What are you waiting to follow them?"

"Come with me" insisted Mira.

"Why wanting me to tag along? You allied yourself with me to have help, didn't you? You don't need me anymore!"

"But you still need help! No matter if you want it or not, you'll never get Evergreen back on your own. You need help and… I want us to go back home with our siblings… every one of us".

He looked in the direction of the soldier's group that started to walk away, then crossed Mira's look.

"Don't make me regret it" he let out, walking back to the others.

Openly showing his disagreement, he tuned to Gajeel, glaring at him.

"You better not make us waist our only lead for nothing" he threatened him.

"And you better not give me another reason to beat the crap out of you" Gajeel retorted in a same tone, looking at Levy. His allusion was clear; if Laxus dared thinking of hurting her in the slightest, he was dead meat.

After giving each other another glare, both of them started to walk, ignoring their mutual presence.

"So" Mira said, making conversation with Levy. "Where are we heading?"

"We're not the only ones who suffered because of the DFA".

This only had the effect of intriguing the white haired woman even more, but the suspense was short. Soon, they arrived at a campsite, obviously in place for a moment already.

"Let me present to you the group in which Gajeel and I are part of: Fairy Tail.

 **Hello !**

 **Yes, I know, rather than giving answers, I created new questions :o I'm evil! ;)**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Lily xxx**


	8. Chapter 7 : Partners

"A real man should never have to hide like that" complained Elfman while following the white haired young woman.

He was terrified at the thought that a guard could notice them while they slowly distanced themselves from the second group of bearers. However, as mentioned by Lisanna, the difference between the first and the second group was more than odd. In fact, their own group was composed of at least three times more people than the one which Evergreen had followed.

"A real man is ready to do anything to keep his darling safe" retorted Lisanna.

"It's not like that!" Exclaimed Elfman, though in a whispering tone to stay quiet, alarmed by the fact that she was thinking they might be together.

"Yeah right" replied the girl with an explicit look on her face.

Elfman wanted to argue a little more. However, he had to admit that he was in fact worried for the young woman, especially after Lisanna had explained the power within her ring. She had a sort of sixth sense allowing her to associate emotions with a situation… And the emotion she had felt when the first group left wasn't good at all. Of course, she couldn't point out why she felt bad about it neither how serious was that bad omen, but one thing was certain: she needed him. That last thought made him blush which made Lisanna giggle a little.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"You like her" laughed Lisanna a little more.

"It's not…"

He was interrupted by Lisanna's finger on his lips.

"Shush! The bad feeling is worst since we entered this hallway. We need to be quiet."

The young man nodded waiting for the young woman to indicate him what she planned to do next. However, she didn't have time to add a thing before her blue eyes opened wide. Elfman's blood also froze when he heard footsteps coming in their direction. Both of their eyes were scanning the surrounding in order to find some place to hide. The task wasn't an easy one, but considering his stature, the challenge was even bigger. They finally spotted what looked like a broom cupboard and hid in it.

The room was just like they imagined: dark, encumbered and small. However, despite the twilight, Elfman noticed that his new acquaintance had place a hand on her forehead as soon as she entered the closet.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"It's even worst in here. Whatever is happening, it definitely comes from the other side of this wall.

Elfman's eyes followed the direction that Lisanna pointed even thought looking at the said wall didn't offer him anymore information. But if he couldn't see, he could still hear some voices. Not able to clearly hear what they were talking about, the young man placed his ear against the wall when he heard a heartbreaking scream, giving him the shivers. The screams went on until the voice broke. An heavy silence took place until one of the voices was heard once more.

"About time" said one of them, full of energy in his voice.

"Stop bragging" growled the second man. "Now it's my turn".

"We already used two of them tonight. We should probably…"

"You can shove your opinion where I think! It's been months since my last time."

"Tch" grumbled the one that seemed to take the decisions. "A last one, not one more".

Elfman then heard footsteps, then the door opening and closing.

"What are you waiting for?" Complained one of the two man in the room. "Just go get a bearer already!"

A bearer? Thought Elfman. Definitely, he didn't understand a thing of what was happening behind that wall. But one thing was sure, noting good was happening there. He started to move, not able to bear waiting a second more, but was hold back by Lisanna's hand on his arm. She didn't say a thing but shook her heard, indicating they shouldn't move just yet.

"But…"

She indicated him to stop talking once more, pointing something else with her other hand. Elfman only noticed then a venting trap that could easily betray their presence if they talked this close to the wall. If they could hear those guys, they could certainly hear it Elfman of Lisanna talk as well. Against his will, he decided to stay put.

"How dare you treat a lady in such a rough way?" Exclaimed a feminine voice.

Elfman's resolutions to keep quiet vanished as soon as he heard her.

* * *

Evergreen only thought about one thing at the moment: punching the man in front of her. After being dragged to a sort of common room where they told them to wait, again, one of the recruits had been summoned. A couple of minutes later, a second one was called without the return of the first person. And now her…

Something was definitely off in this and the uneasy feeling she had since she got there kept growing while she found herself in a strange room where a second man was waiting for them. Except a single desk that didn't seem to be used very much due to his completely clean surface and a couple of cupboard that seemed empty as well, it didn't seem like noting particular was here… So why dragging her in such a place…alone? A shiver of disgust traveled down her spine while her imagination got a little too wild to her taste.

The one that brought her here pushed her without restraint in front of him.

"How dare you treat a lady in such a rough way?" She exclaimed, not able to hold herself anymore.

The man gave her a triumphant look, as she had just lost against him. A new shiver crossed her. At the moment, she only wanted to slap him and that was what she did. However, as soon as her hand made contact with his cheek, she jumped backwards. It was as if her energy was leaving her. The horrible sensation wore off as soon as the contact was broken, but the numbness remained a little.

"What the?"

The man's smile only grew more.

"Don't tease me like that" he snickered. "I want more".

Evergreen felt arms immobilise her in her back. She had completely forgot the guy already present in the room. The young woman didn't have time to react before the first man put his hand on her forehead. The sensation of emptiness was instantaneous while she felt once more all of her energy leave her body. A scream escaped her lips. At least, she thought she had screamed but in her state, Evergreen couldn't be sure of what was real or not. All she knew was that her energy kept vanishing from her while the numbness was more and more present.

"It's not fast enough" complained one of them. Meet me when you're done" he added in a jaded tone.

"I would have thought that a whole day of walking would be enough for her to be weak enough."

"Idiot"

"Don't worry, I'm on it."

"Be sure to pick up after" said the other one, leaving the room.

Then the hand left her head, but the relief was a short one when she understood he was about to hit her. She commended her arms to rise to protect her face, her body to move, but the energy needed to do so was lacking. She only had the strength and time to close her eyes before earing a crash. However, it wasn't coming from the fist against her face but from the wall. She heard another detonation and then the wall crumbled. The dust that blocked her view dissipated.

* * *

Elfman couldn't stand it anymore. It was already hard to not move when he heard Ever's voice, but the sound of her scream pushed him to his limit. He instantly was back on his feet, ready to destroy the wall separating her from him. He had new powers? Well he was about to use them to protect those around him.

"Out of my way Lisanna."

"Wait!" She whispered.

"There's no way I'm…"

"Listen… One of them is leaving. Just wait a little more. It's our best chance to save her."

Clenching his teeth, he nodded without however lowering the arm he was about to crash against the wall. He waited just enough time so the other guy was far enough and demolished the obstacle in barely two hits. Evergreen was there, laying on her back on the desk, seconds away from getting punched. He didn't let that happen and threw himself at her attacker.

His adversary fell under his weight but when Elfman was about to hit him, the man stopped hit fist with a single hand. How? Elfman was putting in all of his strength. How could he block it? Did his powers had a time limit? If that was not the case, his opponent definitely had the same powers as him or even worst. An orange tint in the man's eyes gave the shivers to Elfman. Worst, he could feel the guy slowly taking advantage and got pushed further with a punch next to his temple. The young Strauss got back on his feet, even though he was now dizzy, leaning on his knee to keep his balance.

"You don't know when to quit, don't you?" laughed the other one.

"A real man never gives up."

"Too bad you didn't let me time to be done with her. If that was the case the _real man_ " he mimicked him with disdain "would be already dead."

On that, he threw himself at Elfman, ready to hit him once more. It was the young man's turn to block the blows, what he barely did, struggling to dodge until it studently stopped, the man collapsing on the ground. Elfman lifted his eyes on the silhouette above them. Lisanna had recuperated the heaviest debris from the wall she could lift and had smashed it on the guy's skull.

"That's worthy of a real man!" Exclaimed Elfman, making Lisanna laugh about the most bizarre compliment she had ever received.

Then he got up, rushing to Evergreen who looked at him with a new respect in her eyes. She was awake, seemed like she could move a minimum and didn't seem to have any apparent injury. Good, thought Elfman. However, it wasn't long to notice that she couldn't get up on her own. Without any hesitation, he took her in his arms, a hand under her knees and one behind her back. The young woman struggled a little at first but soon abandoned, raising her large brown eyes on him, the lather humid because of the tears that started to form in them.

"Why?" She only managed to say, still incredulous that he came to look for her.

"I already told you, we are partners. And a man never lets his partner down".

 **Merry Christmas to you wonderful readers!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D And since I'm now on Christmas vacation, I'll try to post chapter 8 in the next few days :)**

 **Love you all!**

 **Lily xxx**


	9. Chapter 8 : A long night

**Hello everyone!**

 **Today, not a lot of action but many answers :) Hope you'll like it and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas holiday!**

 **Lily xx**

 **P.S. Love you all!**

Mira and Laxus where invited to take place next to the fire, burning at the center of the base camp. Even though Mira was well aware of Laxus's lack of patience, she saw him sit when Levy offered him to. Then she was handed a cup of tea which she gladly accepted. As for the young man, he glanced at his own cup with doubt before looking back at Levy, not paying attention to the numerous faces curiously turning to the newcomers.

"Will you tell us what's happening or not?" He complained. "We followed you so now it's time to tell us all you know."

Seeing the glare Gajeel threw at Laxus, Levy thought she better explain right away. The last thing she wanted was for those two to prove once more they didn't like each other.

"What Laxus is trying to say" specified Mira who didn't want a fight either, a large smile on her lips much to Laxus's annoyance "is that we would very much appreciate to know more about the DFA. Why are they our enemies?"

Levy bit her lower lip then started to explain.

"As you must have guessed, Gajeel and I are bearers, just like most of the people here. My own power is the increase of the connections in my brain that allows me to understand any language or dialect".

"That is amazing!" Exclaimed Mira who was impressed that such a power existed.

The young woman answered by a shy smile before resuming.

"That ability allowed me to read a certain classified information from a coded language after being sent to the wall".

"What kind of information?"

"The truth behind the existence of the fallen."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?" Grumbled Laxus. "No one knows the origins of those creatures, much less the agency who's suppose to get rid of it!"

"The DFA _creates_ the fallen" intervened Gajeel in a dry tone.

"As if!" said Laxus getting on his feet. "It's obvious that you're all crazy. Anyways, if there really was a band of fallen there, I don't see how someone like you could get out alive" he said, pointing at Levy.

"Without Gajeel I wouldn't have made it. Especially after they caught me with the documents."

"I'm sure Gajeel is strong fighter, but how did you manage to get out of there on your own?"

The dark glimmer in Gajeel's eyes appeared once more. As for the young woman, she simply discreetly slid her hand into her boyfriend's while talking, as if noting happened.

"Gajeel was part of the DFA before realising how much they where corrupted. He knew the wall very well and managed to escape with me".

"What did you learn in those documents?" Asked Mira who couldn't wait anymore.

"The fallen are in fact bearers at first" let out Levy in a sad tone.

"But…" Started Mira becomming whiter. "So your telling me anyone of us could…"

"No" denied Levy, without however showing a reassuring expression. "The bearers transforming into fallen have to do two essential steps."

"Have to? Wait, they _want_ to become fallens?"

Levy confirmed with a nod, a serious look on her face.

"But why?" Asked Mira, not getting it at all. "Why would anybody want to end up like that?

"For power" understood Laxus to whom she turned. "You saw how hard it was to beat it? It's strength surpasses ours with ease. The question is how?"

"Every fallen first has to open themselves to dark magic by committing a murder" she answered.

"That's ignominious" whispered Mira.

The white-haired woman couldn't help but feeling hate towards those who's thirst for power was enough to take someone's live to obtain more of it. How could some body get this low? Then she noticed that Laxus had an empty look and seemed tensed. She was about to ask him if everything was alright but Levy continued.

"It's not all. They then have to accumulate a considerate amount of magical energy…"

"By absorbing the energy of another bearer" completed Gajeel to her hesitation, his arms crossed on his chest, looking at the flames.

A shiver of disgust took over Mira, soon replaced by a shiver of terror.

"If that so…"

"The only reason they have to recruit bearers is to absorb their powers" confirmed Levy, saddened by Mira's obvious despair.

Hardly had she finished her sentence the Mira and Laxus had jump on their feet.

"You could have said it earlier, metal head!" Yelled Laxus who was hiding his worry behind anger.

"And what good would have it done, hen? You can't leave for the wall in the middle of the night!"

"Yeah right" barked Laxus with sarcasm, after giving him a murderous look. "You're coming Strauss?" He added much to the lather's surprise.

The young woman didn't have to be told twice and picked up her bag, ready to follow him. Every minute of them doing nothing was an additional minute where Elfman could be depraved from his vital energy.

"Wait!" Cried Levy. "Gajeel's right. The woods are full of fallens at night, the moment they are the strongest… Especially next to the wall".

"Thanks for your help" said Mirajane "but we can't wait any longer while our siblings are in danger."

The blue haired girl pursed her lips.

"I understand your worry… If Gajeel was kept in there I…" her voice cut, not wanting to think about it any further. "But they wont get any help at all if you die tonight" she maintained her point.

"I can take you there tomorrow morning if you want me to!" Exclaimed a guy with salmon hair.

The lather didn't speak all night despite his presence around the fire, seeming too interested in pocking the flames with a stick until it was burnt to ashes.

"Who the hell are you?" Said Laxus straight to the point.

"Natsu!" He happily said.

"He's also one of the few that managed to escape the wall" specified Levy after Laxus's unconvinced look, clearly reticent of being guided by the young man. "He doesn't always seems like it but he knows what he's doing… most of the time" she added in a small voice.

Laxus couldn't help but looking at this flame for brains with discouragement while he focussed his attention back on the tiny bit of wood, all that was left of the original branch, and put it in the fire once more, burning his fingers doing so.

"Natsu! Your fingers are on fire" said the annoyed blond girl next to him in an exasperated tone.

"Oh! Thanks Lucy!" he said after noticing his own burning fingers, plunging his hand in the young woman's glass of water.

While Lucy started to complain about Natsu ruining her beverage, Mira turned her attention back on Levy.

"Eum..." started Mira "are you sure he's…"

"There is no way I'm following this retarded!" Barked Laxus.

"Salamander is an idiot" confirmed Gajeel "but he can be useful when needed. He'll lead you there and he knows how to fight… Gihi, not as good as me, but…"

"He doesn't even know his own finger are burning!" Tempered Laxus ready to leave.

"I don't feel pain!" Explained Natsu who, coming out of no where, had taken place between Mira and Laxus, not insulted at all by Laxus's comment.

"Perfect then!" Let out Laxus, pushing him back with a violent punch, letting his frustration run free.

"Oh! The new guy wants to fight!" Exclaimed Natsu, hitting his fist into the other, a bright smile on his face.

"Natsu, your nose…" sighed Lucy to the important blood lost that originated from his nose where Laxus hit him.

Even thought he didn't perceive his body's pain signals, it was obvious that he wasn't granted by an additional protection and his body bruised like any other.

"Just one night" insisted Levy, ignoring Natsu and Lucy. "Spend the night here and I promise you that you'll leave at dawn".

Despite her mind yelling at her to get Elfman this instant, the young woman knew very well that blindly travelling while the forest was the most dangerous was a terrible idea. Sighing, she resigned herself to drop her bag down, indicating that she'll take the advice. In the corner of her eye, she could see Laxus clenching his fists but giving in to the idea as well. Ever though she saw him act in an impulsive way more than once, Mira knew he wouldn't put his search for Evergreen in peril by taking a rash decision. Anyway, neither knew the way to the wall and looking randomly for the DFA's HQ would be a considerate lost of time without Natsu.

Both resigned, they respectively took place in the tent that was offered to them. They then tried to sleep, knowing very well that neither would obtain the right amount of sleep in what would most certainly be a long night.


	10. Chapter 85 : Bonus Gale Chapter

**Hello Guys!**

 **** Before reading ****

 **This is a _bonus chapter_. Indeed, even though it isn't a GaLe fanfiction, the absolute fan of this amazing couple I am couldn't resist the urge to write their own special chapter explaining how they met. **

**Of course, I'm well aware that this is a Miraxus/Elfever fanfic. So I made sure that those who aren't interested with this bonus chapter can skip it without missing any vital information about the rest of the story.**

 **So, for all of those who are, just like me, charmed by the Gajeel/Levy couple, I hope you'll enjoy it :D**

 _** Two years earlier **_

Levy still couldn't believe what was happening to her. Barely a few days ago, she was walking, a bright smile on her face, to the library where she worked. That wonderful place full of light, of culture and filled with multiple thrilling books she kept reading when the visitors didn't need her help… Then in a nick of time, all of it was gone, her dream job becoming a nightmare. She had been recruited by the DFA, and that simply because a ring circled her thumb. A shiver crossed her spine.

How could someone as small as her, without any combat experience, could do anything against the terrible creatures that were called fallen? And it wasn't only her body that was desperately unsuitable for fighting. The power of her ring didn't accord her any physical advantage. She would probably be one of the first to fall in combat but what could she do about it?

Levy turned again and again in her bed until she couldn't bear it anymore: she had to do something. The young woman, however, suspected that the organization wouldn't agree with her initiative, but she needed to at least take a small walk, even if it was only inside the wall, and leave that room in which she was kept with other bearers since the day before.

Walking lightly, she left the commune room, taking advantage that they were in the middle of the night and of the guardian napping against the door. Levy hated the idea of being constantly watched. If she would be spending the rest of her life in there, she at least needed a little more freedom, military building or not.

A smile appeared on her lips when she realized that she was far enough to be sure the guard didn't see her. Of course, she couldn't let her guard down, but at least she succeeded the first step. After a few minutes of wandering in the hallways she, however, had to admit she was disappointed. Everything in there looked alike, seemed tern, depressing… Every step she took reminded her how much she disliked the place. Resigned, she turned back, ready to get back to the dormitory. However, an open door got her attention. The young woman's curiosity having the last word, Levy entered it.

The room was pretty normal, composed of a couple of cupboards and a simple desk at its center. The later reminded her of the one she used to work on at the library, another reminder of what she forever lost. Without anything better to explore, she sat at the desk and opened a drawer. She could see a couple of papers, office supplies, but what caught her attentions was a notebook. The writing on its cover was in a language she didn't know. "A code-language of the organization" she understood, knowing practically every existing language. Not wasting any time, she focussed on the first paragraph, the young bearer starting to get the signification of it after a few minutes only.

Her heart raced with pleasure from this new discovery. She absolutely loved that sensation she got while learning a new dialect, especially since the languages she didn't know were now very rare.

She continued reading translating until her heart skipped another beat, this time not of excitement but because of fright. Her hands trembling, the young woman dropped the notebook while reading the worst information ever: the creation of the fallens. They knew… they knew where the fallens came from. Even worst, they _became_ the fallens by stealing the other bearer's life force. She immediately had to… Her blood froze in her veins when she heard footsteps, Levy hiding under the desk in attempt to remain unseen in the only possible hiding spot in the mostly empty room.

"I'm certain I heard something" said a voice.

"You imagined it" retorted a second once. "There's never anything interesting anyways when we are on guard duty."

"I swear I heard something in here… Bingo!" said the triumphant man entering the room in which Levy was.

"What are you talking about".

"I can hear a heart beat in this room" he said, proud that his power could be useful for once.

Then he slammed the door open, walking without hesitation in the desk's direction, noticing the notebook Levy dropped. A moment later, he was dragging Levy out from under the desk by a firm grip on her hair.

"What are you doing here?"

Levy wanted to at least say something but couldn't formulate a single word, fear overwhelming her. Sadly, her panicked expression alerted the guard that looked at the notebook before landing his glare on her.

"Did you read this?" He asked in a dry tone.

The blue haired girl shook her head in negation.

"Of course she can't read that" sighed the other guard, exasperated.

"Yes, she can" insisted the first one. "Her heart beat was faster when she denied. She's lying."

To that, surprise could be seen in the second man's expression, understanding the menace Levy now represented.

"I'm gonna go fetch the captain" he announced before leaving the room.

As for Levy, she may struggle all she wanted, her opponent didn't even seem to find it hard to keep her immobilized. Then the door opened once more, revealing the man she saw when she first got here, captain Thompson. The later looked at her from top to bottom without saying a word.

"I would never have guessed that such a small being could cause that much problems".

A wave of hate filled the young woman about the man. Her disdain for the man only grew when he lifted her chin with his hand.

"You have an impressive amount of magical energy" he noticed at her contact. "Too bad, I could have used you as a long-term source of energy. Oh well… A girl capable of learning a new language in a matter of minutes can surely understand that it's now impossible to let you live".

Tears filled Levy's eyes. Of course she knew that she would be executed the second the guard figured out the truth, but hearing it out loud… it was simply too much for her. She then felt the energy quit her body by the place where Thompson's hand made contact with her skin. The horrible sensation however attenuated itself after a while and, to the captain's frustrated expression, she confirmed that it was indeed harder to absorb her energy than at first. Understanding he would soon be unable to absorb more magic, he let her go.

"Let's make the process a little easier" he said with a sadistic grin, raising his fist, ready to hit her with it.

Much to Levy's surprise, he stopped his movement. Obviously, he just had an idea.

"Captain?" asked one of the soldiers who didn't seem to understand his superior's action.

"It's the perfect opportunity to add a new recruit to our ranks. No one comes in or leaves until I get back" he ordered, closing the door behind him.

As for Levy, she only had one thing in mind: end it as soon as possible. How could they be cruel to the point of letting her waiting like that minutes before her inevitable murder? However, no matter how much she was anxious for this nightmare to be over, she felt a weight on her heart when the door opened again on the captain, soon followed by a man with eyes the color of blood. When those eyes crossed her own, the young woman realized that he would probably be the last person she would ever meet, the later being the one to end her days. Then his fist made contact with her ribs, then her lip… She may have expected it, the pain was excruciating and, when he was done, she was barely conscious.

* * *

Gajeel growled when someone woke him up in the middle of the night. He just got to the wall, after a long absence patrolling in the villages. In fact, he did this most of his career as a DFA soldier. However, a couple of days before, a ring had appeared on his thumb and he was summoned to the wall by the captain himself as soon as the news reached him. The young man wasn't really surprised. For years, the captain Thompson had said that Gajeel had the potential to be part of the DFA's elite and that, if one day a power manifested in him, he would be formed at his full potential. The young man, however, didn't expect it to happen on the first day…night.

With slow moves, he left his bed, officially saluting his superior despite his disdain for such formalities.

"We have the perfect occasion to initiate you" smiled the man. One of our new recruits appears to be an enemy to the DFA's cause and stole vital information.

Gajeel stiffened, now wide awake, ready to catch the enemy.

"Where did he go?"

"Oh no! Don't you worry, we intercepted her."

The young man left an eyebrow, curious.

"Why waking me up if that so?"

"Because it's time to initiate you to the organization's elite. But to do so, I need you to make sure she's weakened enough".

Gajeel's expression became even more surprised realizing what he meant by _weakening_.

"You want me to beat up someone?"

"An enemy" he specified. "Once you're done, you'll understand how crucial that is".

The young man clenched his teeth. He wasn't at ease with the order he just received, but who was he to oppose to the one responsible of the organism in charge of the kingdom's security? He followed his captain and executed the orders. "The woman in front of you is a criminal" he tried to convince himself despite the hard time he hard to associate this girl to anything dangerous. Once he was done, he turned to Thompson who smiled with satisfaction.

"Excellent!" he said. "Both of you, out of my sight" he said to the other guards".

When they were alone with the girl, Thompson started explaining.

"What you're about to witness, only the most deserving have access to it. Prepare yourself to be introduced to a power you never even dreamt of".

"What must I do?"

"Nothing for today. Observe".

To that, he grabbed once more the chin of the girl that seemed half-conscious and started once more to absorb, this time a lot faster, her energy. A light cry escaped her lips, her level of energy way too low for a louder sound. As for Thompson, his eyes now had an orange tint which froze Gajeel's blood. Only fallens had the same iris color as Thompson's right now.

"What the fuck is that?" Let out Gajeel.

"That is how you become part of the elite" he said with a smile, more inhuman than ever. "No matter what's their power, every bearer has an amount of magical energy that allows you to reach your full potential when you add it to yours."

Gajeel couldn't believe his eyes that were indeed seeing is captain becoming a fallen, the very creature he always thought he had fought. Had he just gotten the opportunity of becoming this powerful? He always dreamt to climb up to the top of the organization controlling the kingdom. It was his life goal to become powerful, his motivation kept high by the captain himself that practically took him under his wing. But _that_? And this girl… Judging by the almost translucent color of her skin, the energy was stolen from her body at a fast pace and, soon enough, her lungs and heart wouldn't even have the right amount of energy to work.

Before even he could figure out what he was doing, he pushed his captain's hand away from the face of the blue haired girl. He could feel an immense anger from Thompson even with those animal traits of his.

"I'll give you one last chance, Gajeel. Get away from her and I'll let this little misunderstanding slip."

The young man however let his defying look locked to the fallen's cold one, staying between the girl and the other. With an inhuman speed, the captain lowered his claws on him, Gajeel instinctively protecting himself with his arm. The young man let out a sigh of relief remembering his new acquired power, allowing his skin to be extremely resistant. Before Thompson's surprise, he didn't waste any time and dove his sword in the fallen's abdomen. The later fell on his knees, but barely took a few seconds to get back on his feet and extirpate the weapon from his body.

Even though such a blow would easily be lethal to a human being, Gajeel knew he wasn't defeated in his actual state. However, he could maybe have bought enough time to escape with the girl. Without wasting a second, he took her in his arms and left the room. In the hallways like that, his odds were close to zero. However, even if he hadn't been here for the past years, he had lived in this wall long enough to discover a few secret tunnels.

Nearly an hour later, he collapsed next to a river in the forest, out of breath, having survived such an escape by some kind of miracle. His head was still buzzing but he'll think about the consequences of his actions later: something more urgent was laying against his chest. He placed her lightly next to the water, but realized soon enough that he didn't have a clue on what to do. He was a soldier, or at least he had been until now. He didn't know how to deal with someone so delicate, especially someone with this number of bruises to which he was responsible.

Out of ideas, he threw water at her face in hope to wake her up, but it didn't have any effect. Then he decided to gently wipe the blood where her skin had opened under his own fists. He was about to clean her wounded lip when her eyes opened. Fear filled the hazel eyes as soon as they crossed his look and, before he could do a thing, she grabbed a stone and used it to smash it against his temple. The hit was violent, especially for a small shrimp like her and, without his thickened skin, he would probably have been dizzy after such a blow.

"Calm down!" he said in the softest tone he could use, even if he was miserably failing. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Do you think I'll believe that after what you did to me? I almost…"

She didn't finish her sentence, the slight amount of strength she had left was already gone and her legs collapsed under her. Gajeel caught her just before she hit the ground.

* * *

Levy's head was about to explode with all that happened in such a short amount of time. The truth on the DFS was in itself shocking, but waking up in the arms of the very man that almost beat her to death was simply too much for a girl to take. However, once the choc had dissipated, a revelation hit her mind: she was still alive. How? She was practically certain she had been so damn close to her death…

As her brain started to work clearly again, she understood he had caught her before she would injure herself anymore on the ground. And his look… it may have been the same eyes as before, they seemed so different right now…

At this moment, her conscious was begging her to be wary of him, to run away, to not believe any of the lies he was about to say… Even so, something inside of her pushed Levy to stay right there, between those arms trained for combat that, yet, seemed protective when around her shoulders.

** _Present_ **

Levy woke up. With a quick scan of her surroundings, she realized that she was at the campsite she and Gajeel had built alongside the others after many months on the run. Then she thought about her dream. It had been a long time since she dreamt about her meeting with Gajeel. She couldn't help but smile. Despite the fact that her memory first had the appearance of a nightmare, the young woman knew very well that it quickly turned into a dream. Yes, they had a rough start. Yes, she had needed some time to forget what he did to her. But when he opened up to her, when she understood the reason behind his actions, and that not considering the fact that he saved her life in the end, Levy had forgiven him. With days, then weeks, she did much more than forgive… She simply couldn't picture her life without him.

The sky was still dark and filled with stars, but Levy couldn't go back to sleep, the memory of the wall too fresh in her mind. So she got out of her sleeping bag and left her tent. She found a familiar silhouette on the ground, the place she knew to be Gajeel's favorite spot to sleep when the sky was clear, the later preferring to sleep outside.

She crouched next to him, replacing a rebellious strand of hair covering his face. To her contact, the young man, beat his eyelids without however opening his eyes.

"What's wrong shrimp?" no needing his sight to recognize her.

"I can't sleep" she simply said.

To that, Gajeel lifted his arm, making her an opening. Levy gladly took the opportunity and slid next to him, instantly getting comfortable against him. When she thought he was back asleep, she felt his hand in her hair.

"Lev?"

"Hum?"

"You're sure you're fine?"

The girl smiled against his chest. Yes, she was fine. How could she not be as she was laying in the arms of the man she loved?

"Absolutely sure" she said without hesitation before falling asleep.

 **That was it! My special and precious bonus GaLe chapter :) And without any surprise, Gajeel and Levy inspired me the longest chapter I've written/translated up to now. I seriously think I have a problem **cough** fangirl **cough** hahaha ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed Gale's point of view of this fanfiction and see you soon for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 9 : The escape

As promised, the small group composed of Laxus, Mira and Natsu started their journey while the sun could barely be seen on the horizon. Despite his determination of leaving early, Laxus couldn't help but yawn as he initiated his long walk to the wall. As for Mira, she was true to herself, a bright smile on her lips, seeming ready to climb a mountain... or at least true to herself when other people than him were around her. Even if the young man had noticed that she showed a little less of her more... demonic side then when they first met, Laxus had to admit that her capacity of switching between the most beautiful smile and a killer's look was disturbing.

They walked in silence for a little while until Mira engaged the conversation.

"I was wondering, Natsu... If I'm right, it's been a while since you created Fairy Tail".

"A couple of years, yeah" he confirmed.

"If you knew the truth about the DFA, why did you keep it as a secret?"

A pout appeared on Natsu's face.

"Most of the villages are under the DFA's control and a lot of them, just like that stupid Gajeel, don't even know what are the true motives of their organization. But Lucy thinks that it's too dangerous to get closer to the villages because most of us are escaped people from the DFA. I say we should stop overthinking and jump right in!" he added, hitting his fist on the other, a flame burning in his eyes.

"You really aren't a bright one" let out Laxus, talking for the first time since they left.

"Laxus!" Reprimanded Mira, but the young man ignored her. "I'm still surprised, though, I would have thought that you would have got stupidly killed already, acting without a second thought… that blond girl must have a lot of impact on you" he snickered.

The salmon-haired young man crossed his arms, practically pouting.

"That's what Lucy always says to convince me but…"

He almost shivered from fear before resuming.

" _She_ is the one who refuses to let me go…"

"Who's she?"

"The incarnation of Satan" he shivered once more "Erza!"

"The red head girl we saw yesterday?" Asked Mira.

Natsu confirmed with a nod.

"I wonder what is the power of her ring for her to be this powerful…" thought the young woman out loud, her hand on her chin...

"She's not a bearer" clarified Natsu.

"What?" Interrupted this time Laxus. "You're more afraid of her that a whole squad of armed men and she isn't even a bearer?"

"She doesn't need to have powers to be a monster! She only needs a sword and she can fight against a whole army, destroy mountains and…"

Natsu was interrupted in his delirium by a hit on the skull from Laxus.

"Laxus!" Exclaimed Mira once more.

"He doesn't feel pain... I don't know why I should hold back..."

"Look at him!" Pointed Mira where a bump was already showing on top of his head.

"So fighting is what you want!" Said Natsu, his fist ready, a big grin on his lips.

"Tch." Complained Laxus, ignoring the guy. "That imbecile doesn't deserve your sympathy.

"He has a healthy imagination" said Mira, taking his defense, a hand on her cheek. "And a lot of energy too!"

Laxus sighed and resume to walking in silence. By some miracle, they finally managed to reach the wall, just before the main basecamp.

"You'll be okay finding your way in there?" Asked Mira to Natsu, a glimpse of worry in her voice.

"Of course!" He said with his characteristic grin. "We even drew a map based on everyone's information on this place".

"And what do you recommend?"

"Lucy and Levy told me our best chance was to walk through the tunnel Gajeel used to escape with Levy".

Mira nodded. As for Laxus's lack of answer, the young woman interpreted this as an approval. We're so close! She encouraged herself as they continued their progression to where her brother was kept.

* * *

Elfman blindly wandered down the hallway as fast as he could, Evergreen tight in his arms and Lisanna trying to keep his pace behind him. They had managed to escape the most active section of the wall, but sadly, that implied that no light was there to guide them.

"Elfman wait!" Lisanna said in the lowest tone she could to not alert the whole wall.

"We don't have time to wait..." he said, looking uselessly at Evergreen as the darkness around them prevented him from seeing a thing.

"But we don't even know where we're going!"

The young man slowed down, realizing that his efforts were indeed futile. But was could he do instead? He felt a hand on his forearm, bringing back his attention on the girl he was carrying.

"Put me down" she said with a weak voice.

"No way! A real man cannot..."

"And _the woman_ is more than fed up with your men obsession" she complained, with more conviction than her state allowed her to.

That only made the young man smile.

"Stop stupidly laughing at me" she said despite the practically total darkness of the room". I don't need light to see and I can guide you and... Who are you exactly?" she added, pointing at Lisanna even though she was the only one to see her own gesture.

"My name's Lisanna" said the girl who easily understood she was talking about her.

"And, by any chance, would you have an idea of how to get away from here?"

"I simply have strong feelings about situations or places, some kind of sixth sense, but it isn't very precise. I know however that I feel better since we got to this section of the wall, but now, we can't see a thing."

"That's my domain" smiled Evergreen with pride. "I'll guide you."

She slid out of Elfman's arms despite the lather's reticence. But barely had she made a couple of steps that her legs collapsed under her. Only Elfman's hand prevented her from hitting the ground. Without hesitation, he picked her up once more despite her protestations.

"Neither of you can see at the moment! If we blindly walk in this hell's place, we're as good as dead."

"Then tell me the way" settled Elfman. "If you are my eyes, then as a man, I'll be your legs".

The young woman couldn't help but heavily blush to his comment despite the annoying habit that sack of muscles of saying "man" every two words. Good thing he wasn't seeing her at the moment, she thought.

"Love is such a beautiful thing..." giggled Lisanna behind them.

"It has nothing to do with love!" Exclaimed both Evergreen and Elfman simultaneously, only increasing the white haired girl's laugh.

"In thirty feet or so we'll reach the end of the hallway and will have to choose between left or right" finally said the brunette, trying to ignore that girl who obviously didn't know a thing about love. "Which way your sixth sense recommends?"

"I don't feel anything at the moment" said Lisanna with regret. "Either there's nothing to worry about in both directions, either the menace is too far away for me to sense it".

"We'll go left" settled Elfman.

"You heard something?" Asked Lisanna.

"No. But we had to choose a way so that's what I did".

Evergreen rose her eyes to the sky at the randomness of his decision, but she had to admit that, despite his lack of thinking, at least, he did something. So they took the left path and walked to what seemed like an eternity because of their stress, and that even though they probably didn't walk for more than a couple of minutes.

"Wait!" Lisanna stopped them.

"You feel something?" Asked Elfman who already saw how her power could be handy.

"People... very close..."

"We have to get out of here!" Exclaimed Evergreen.

"No, wait! I don't feel the same thing from them as from every DFA member we saw until now. I feel determination, worry... That could be other bearers trying to escape."

"As much as it could be other guards" cut her out Evergreen. "We have to hide and fast!"

"We should go see them" said Elfman.

"Is your brain made out of muscles?" tempered Evergreen. "Walking in their direction is our best way to die!"

"It's Lisanna's gift that made me find you" he said, his eyes locked on her even if he couldn't see her. "She earned my trust".

Evergreen blushed once again before giving up, still not reassured.

"I can feel them a little further on the right".

"There is a junction a few feet further" confirmed Evergreen, guiding them so they could turn without hitting a wall.

They walked a little more until a flashlight blinded her. The young woman's blood instantly froze. If they were fugitives like them, they wouldn't have flashlights. Her hand tightened on Elfman's arm by reflex. She could almost feel her vital energy leave her again. She heard a voice call out Elfman's name. The lather's body stiffened as a response to that call, probably associating the voice to one of those who caused them so much trouble. Then she heard her own name. This time, her heart skipped a beat. This voice, she knew it very well. A voice she thought she'd never hear again.

"Laxus..." she let out.

 *** _Lack of motivation_ ***

 **Hey guys, as you probably noticed by my slower updates, the motivation I had for my translations is decreasing. Don't worry, though, I will NOT abandon this story. However, this year is a very busy one for me. I'm starting my science teaching career (which take a whole lot of time on its own), I have a second job on weekends, am writing my french fanfiction and would like to spend time on my novel (yeah, I write original stories too). Anyways, English being my second language, translating these chapters takes me around 3h each and sometimes I need a little push to write more.**

 **So I would very much appreciate having little more comments, just to know how you guys feel about my story and just to remind me that some readers are waiting to read more.** **And thanks to those who already fav/followed or commented my story! :D**

 **Okay! Depressed mood is over haha (And I still love you all!)**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Lily xxx**


	12. Chapter 10 : Thank you

Mira's heart was pounding in her chest despite the fact that she felt like the world had stopped turning. Her brother. Her brother was standing right in front of her, safe and sound. Even more surprising, he had in his arms Laxus's sister who, despite her weakened state, didn't seem to be heavily injured either. However, no matter how glad she was to see the man beside her also finding the family member he was looking for, she only had eyes for Elfman. Nothing was holding her back and, as soon as she dared to move a muscle, she ran to him. During the time Mira took to reach him, she saw Evergreen painfully slide off of Elfman's arms, calling at her own brother as Elfman was making sure she could stand properly. The white haired young woman took advantage of his now free arms to throw herself at her brother, tears running down her cheeks without even noticing.

When the Strauss siblings finally let go of their embrace, they could she that Evergreen was also hugging Laxus. Even if the latter seemed to be distant as always, he was undeniably relieved to see her safe.

"What happened to to you?" Finally asked Laxus about the state she was in. "And how the hell were you in that hallway?"

To that question, Mira rose as well her interrogating eyes on them. She was so absorbed by the joy caused by their reunion that the oddity of them being in the tunnel documented by Gajeel didn't even occur to her.

"The DFA... They are true monsters" managed to say Evergreen after being assaulted by a shiver of disgust. "But you..?"

"We already know about the DFA. That's why we're here" simply said Laxus.

"We met people who escaped from this place" specified Mira. "But we have to act fast..."

Her sentence was suspended and she started to scan their surrounding at the same time as Laxus.

"You heard that?" Asked Mira to the young man.

The latter confirmed with a nod.

"We have to get out of here, quick" he agreed taking Evergreen in his arms who was still in an energy deficiency.

The others didn't argue and all ran in the direction of where Mira, Laxus and Natsu had entered. Mira clenched her teeth. She could focus all she want, in a place with this much echo and this complex, she hadn't a clue on the provenance of the steps Laxus and her had heard. At the way Laxus was nervously looking around, she could tell that he couldn't either determine the source of it.

Then Laxus abruptly stopped, wrinkling his nose to smell the air. Horror instantly hit Mira. She saw him in action once and knew how his sense of smell was extraordinary. When she caught the smell herself, she barely had time to dodge as a fallen threw itself at her. But the orange pair of eyes that was staring at her wasn't the only one and, barely seconds later, four other eyes were shining before them. Her heart skipped a beat even more as she noticed that the three beasts were surrounding them.

Natsu was ready, as smile full of challenge on his face. As for the girl she didn't have time to properly meet, she was holding her fists in front of her and that, despite the fear she tried to hide. Elfman, him, stood high with an assurance she never thought she'd see on her teddy bear of a brother. She would have like to turn to Laxus and see how he was doing but turning her back to a fallen would be committing suicide. It didn't matter anyway, the creature not letting her time to think any further and charging on her, its sharp claws this time barely missing by an inch.

A fist violently collided on the wall where the fallen was standing seconds before allowing her to witness the importance of her brother's strength, undeniably his ring's power. Sadly, no matter how big the deployed force was, the action was useless if the fallen where too fast to get hit. She had to focus, predict their actions if she wanted to have a chance to get rid of them. Sadly, despite her high-level sight, the simple light originating from Laxus's flashlight, now held by Evergreen, was insufficient. Another hit. She barely dodged. Then it was Elfman's turn to be targeted as a brutal kick sent him crashing against the wall.

She could only yell Elfman's name before the fallen's attention was once more on her who, this time, couldn't escape the impressing jaw that clenched on her forearm, extracting from her a tearing scream. The beast's teeth still in her flesh, her legs collapsed under the creature's weight and, as she laid on the ground, only her reflexes allowed her to block the claws that were once more aiming at her. Mira maintained as best as she could the fallen's arm with her free one. She trembled by the effort and knew that sooner her later, her strength couldn't be at par with the monster.

As she almost lost hope, Mira felt propelled on the side before the pressure exerted by the jaw on her arm stopped. Blinking to understand what just happened, the young woman realized that her brother had just lethally hit the fallen's skull. After making sure he was indeed dead, she looked around to find out in what condition were the others, a hand on her heavily bleeding wound. Right next to her, she could see with relief the corps of another fallen on the ground. Her quietude was, however, short as she noticed the unanimated form of Natsu laying next to the said fallen. The one accompanying Elfman and Evergreen was desperately trying to stop the blood from flowing from a horrible wound at his head. Her blood froze. If he was out could despite his resistance to pain, he could only be heavily injured.

A wave of fear filled her despite the two defeated fallens and she started to look for Laxus with even more ardor. She hoped to see him out of danger, having also achieved to protect Evergreen, a third and last fallen's body at his feet, but all she saw was a row of claws aiming at her and, this time, she didn't have enough time to react.

* * *

Laxus tightened his hold on Evergreen, detecting some fallen's presence. Three of them had managed to spot them. Mira and he had a hard time getting rid of only one. He, however, had to acknowledge that they were also more numerous themselves. But how was he supposed to fight those things as he was carrying Evergreen? After hardly having dodged two of the fallen's attacks, Ever, having noticed the handicap she represented started to talk.

"Put me down".

"No way! They're only waiting for this to finish what they started!"

"But I can't keep pulling you back like that, I… I'll find a way to fend for myself…" she said with the most conviction she could.

"Tch. You can't even fool yourself. I've walked for days to get to you, you stay right here!"

"Laxus…" whispered Evergreen, out of words, before seeing the fallen getting once more at them. "Watch out!"

Another attack came close to take, for good this time, Laxus's right eye. He panted a little, readying himself for another blow. However, he couldn't dodge forever.

"Have enough strength to hold on my neck?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Good"

As soon as he felt the grip tightening around his neck, he freed his right hand and took out a knife, holding the rest of Evergreen's weight with one arm. The situation obviously wasn't ideal but at least, he now had a chance to fight back.

"Bring it on, you bastard" taunted him Laxus.

However, being close enough to reach him with his dagger and far enough to stay out of harms 'way was more complex them he initially thought. As if it wasn't enough, heartbreaking cry turned his attention on Mira. His blood started to boil as he saw her being assaulted by the fallen she was fighting. But he couldn't do a thing. That simple second of inattention almost cost him his life. He focussed once more and managed to make a gash near his adversary's eye. It was of course progress from what he had done so far, but the wound seemed to have no effect at all on the fallen. He got back to his fighting position, the fatigue now slowly filling his every muscle. Another hit, another dodge, before the blade finally entered deeply the flesh where its heart was. However, getting close enough to do so had a cost, making him vulnerable to the violent hit that sent him on the wall.

The young man chased the dizziness he got from the blow, focussing back on the fight… too late. The fallen was already on his feet, facing Mirajane, ready to open up her throat. Laxus didn't have time to attack anymore, but if he didn't move this instant, there was no way she could survive that.

His body moved as his mind was still trying to figure out what was happening. Then he felt a vivid pain in his back, which he just exposed to the fallen's paw. The pain almost made him lose consciousness. He could, however, feel a soft hand brushing his, taking the knife he wasn't in the position to use anymore. He then understood Mira had used the weapon to attack the fallen's head, the only place other than the throat that seemed to be effective against the creatures. Then he collapsed on the young woman as Evergreen was falling from his arms.

"Laxus!" Yelled Mira, slowing his fall the best she could.

"You don't have to be this loud" he growled once his shock had vanished. "It's not like it's going to kill me…"

Despite his words, Mira delicately placed her hands on his back practically bare because of the shattered shirt, inspecting the gravity of the wound. She made an uneasy face but confirmed that the wounds weren't life-threatening. She sighed in relief.

"Only you could be this insufferable just after playing hero" she smiled.

"I'm no hero" he mumbled, not expecting such a comment from the young woman.

"Thank you" she simply answered.

"Tch. Did you really think I would let him cut your throat?"

"Most people would have stayed out of danger rather than save me" she maintained her point.

"I'm not like most people".

"That, I know" she smiled.

 **While translating my chapters, I get to read them a couple of months after writing the original French chapter. Sometimes it makes me smile, remembering a detail I forgot. Sometimes it makes me frown, changing what was wrong in the original version. This time, I especially loved rediscovering this chapter (I think it's my favorite in this fiction until now).** **Hope you liked it yourselves! Don't forget to review :)**

 **To answer your question _Kaito1412_ , at the moment I started writing this fiction in French, I only had heard of Attack on Titans so it wasn't my intention to base my fiction on this show. However, I was aware of the main plotline so I might have been unconsciously influenced by it. I honestly can't tell. But after watching the anime myself, I can see the common points :)**

 **As for _Mira D. Blackjack_ , thank you for your support through all of my English fanfictions! I really appreciate it!**

 **Also, even though I only answered to those who commented my last chapter, I'm grateful to all of you who commented before and who fav/followed the story!**

 **Have a nice day/evening!**

 **Lily xxx**


	13. Chapter 11 : From another angle

His back was making him suffer, but he decided to ignore it. At least, he tried. He could simply not let himself get distracted by a wound as they where still inside the wall. Laxus could feel Mira's hands in his back and shoulder… so soft and considerate for the one that acted as a demon in his presence until then… another distraction he couldn't allow himself to have, remembered Laxus who tried as hard as he could to ignore the young woman and that stupid pain.

Focussing on the immediate situation, he scanned the room to make sure everyone had made it alive. In fact, he mostly wanted to make sure Evergreen was fine he was however relieved to see that neither of the ones on his side was lethally hurt. Even that pink haired flame brain would make it despite the wound at his head keeping him unconscious. Would have been better though if he could move on his own. With his sister still weakened, practically every one of them hurt, not considering the fact that the miniature copy of Mira didn't seem to know how to fight… they definitely weren't out of the woods yet, he thought annoyed.

He stood up, clenching his teeth as the movement enhanced his pain. Then he gave a last look of contempt to the bodies of the fallens who almost took a few lives in their ranks, the latter having gained back their human forms after their deaths. Two of them were unrecognizable due to the damage they got to the head. As for the third one, who probably had been beaten by flame brain, the wound that had been inflicted on him was at the neck and he could see his face. Honestly, Laxus didn't give a damn about what that bastard looked like. However, his look still stopped on the fallen's traits. He had seen this face at some point but where? The image of a campsite in the woods appeared his mind without even knowing why or what it meant… and a couple of additional faces including the one of the dead fallen. Then nothing. The image had disappeared as fast as it came.

"You're okay Laxus?" Asked Mira, the worried look she gave him even more intense.

"Yes" he simply let out.

"But…"

"We have to get out of here" he cut her out, knowing very well that she was about to insist.

He saw her clenching her fists, the young woman clearly holding back from hitting him. Rather than being mad at her reaction as he would usually do, seeing her like that made him chuckle. Definitely, and that despite her bloody arm she was holding in her other hand, she seemed always ready to keep her head high.

"You" he said pointing at the other Strauss "You can still carry her?"

The young man, already close to Evergreen nodded.

"What about Natsu?" asked Mira.

Laxus clenched once more his teeth. Mira may be strong, he didn't think she could carry someone like Natsu in her state. As for him, every single movement let hit hurting, even though he didn't let that show.

"I'll carry both of them" concluded Elfman who, except for Lisanna, was the least wounded one. "As a real man, I… Stop doing that!" He interrupted himself as Evergreen was hitting the back of his head.

"I'll stop when you'll stop babbling about men!"

Laxus stopped listening at that moment and readied himself to go. As he could understand once their infinite bickering ended, Evergreen felt well enough to walk, letting to Natsu her place. Finally in silence, they emerged out of the tunnel, occasionally making detours based on Lisanna's feeling and on his sense of smell.

"Still in shape to walk?" Informed herself a worried Evergreen as they got to the forest.

"Tch. I should be asking you" simply retorted Laxus. "Don't you think I'm blind about you leaning on everything you can to keep up with us. I know you're proud and all but it's not your style to not complain".

"As if you can talk, mister I get my back shattered to protect someone!"

He emitted some kind of growl. Why did they all think that he would have let her die like that?

"Hey! Don't act like that Laxus. I know you wouldn't have let her be the victim of the fallen without doing anything" she guessed the train of thoughts of the one that was practically her only family. "It's just that, usually, you praise the "every man for himself" motto."

He didn't answer. Evergreen didn't insist. Then the silence took over the still shocked group as that last part of the day would be nothing but difficult. Despite the fact that they had made some temporary bandages out of Laxus's ruined shirt, the lack of real medical supplies was starting to weight on them. The obvious exhaustion everyone felt didn't help either. When they finally arrived at the campsite, most of them had to hold themselves back to not simply collapse out of fatigue. Evergreen didn't hold back and felt on her knees next to the fire. The Fairy Tail members were soon aware of their arrival, especially the blond girl who threw herself at Natsu.

As for him, Laxus preferred to keep his distance from the group. He didn't felt like bothering himself with telling what happened, even less talking to a bunch of people. When he saw a shadow coming at him, he was about to send the person from where he came but realized it was Mira. For an unknown reason, her presence was less annoying than the others.

"Don't think you can escape without having received the proper medical attention" she smiled, a roll of bandages in a hand and a bucket of water and soap in the other.

"Since when are you following me?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Since the one who saved my life refuses to receive a proper treatment" she let out before taking place without invitation behind him.

Laxus, however, didn't flinch. He soon felt a cold cloth on his wounds, Mira disinfecting carefully the gashes in his back. He could feel the burning sensation that the action was provoking but also the rather sweet feeling induced by Mira's contact. Then she started to wrap around his chest some bandages, getting even closer to him to be able to get all around. His heart started to beat a little faster and, against all logic, he was hoping that Mira's sensitive hearing wouldn't detect the difference in his heart beat as good as him. Before he could even notice it, she was done.

"There you go!" she said with a large smile. "You should be soon back on your feet!".

He added nothing as she got up, his eyes locked on… _her._ He already knew that Mira was a good looking girl, no matter how unpleasant she was most of the time with him, but now… she was hot. Why was he finding her this beautiful while they were in such a pitiful state? Before he could find out the answer, she walked back to where were most of the people, discretely rearranging her bandage that was obviously not tight enough on her arm. His knowledge in medicine may be limited, but she obviously had hastily taken care of her own wound. "Shit" he thought. She just did it. She just made him believe by her smile that everything was fine, that she was in control, that she didn't need help. But Laxus wasn't like all these men swooning before her, believing she was an angel from heaven. She wasn't an angel. The real Mirajane had a temper, a temper making her way more interesting that what she always tried to show.

Before she was too far away, he called after her.

"You really think I'll believe you properly took care of your own wound?"

"Of course, look!" She said showing the bandage that covered her forearm.

"That fake smile doesn't fool me Strauss" he flatly said. "You still have some of those?" he asked referring to the medical supplies she brought.

Initially surprised that he saw through her, she finally nodded, handing him the supplies she had left and sat before him. With less delicacy she had herself used but with much more care she would have given him credit for, Laxus started to undo the bad bandage.

"Are you stupid of what!" He yelled as soon as he saw the wound.

The compress that just had been applied was already filled with blood. With a closer look, he noticed that the wound was more than deep and hadn't started to cicatrize even after the many hours that had passed since the attack.

"We have to stitch that up" he growled.

She whitened.

"Don't… don't worry… I…"

He ignored her, making a couple of steps in the direction of the campsite and quickly spotted the one he was looking for.

"Hey, pipsqueak!

"Me?" Timidly asked a blue haired girl who seemed to be about twelve or thirteen years old.

"Yeah. You're the healer around here, right?"

"I'm doing well with healing" she shyly answered with modesty.

"Get a needle and some thread, you have work."

The girl ran to the little bag she probably just used with the others and followed Laxus without any questions, even though she was obviously intimated by him.

"I can assure you I'm fine" nervously smiled Mira.

"Shut up and show your arm to her" he cut her out with impatience.

Her hand trembling, she finally stretched her arm to the one named Wendy. The later pulled a face.

"I'm sorry but your friend's right. You need stitches."

"I can assure you I'm fine" insisted Mira, some panic starting to show in her voice.

To that, the young man stared at her a little then started to laugh.

"What's your problem now" pouted Mira.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of needles!" he laughed. "You already have killed many fallen but you're afraid of a simple needle?"

"I'm not afraid of needles, I…"

Laxus rose an eyebrow, waiting for the fake justification that never came. If he would have thought that such a courageous girl could have such a fear… it was simply improbable.

"Stop acting like a child" he got impatient.

Against her will, she bit her lower lip and resigned. Wendy started to prepare the needle and Mira couldn't help but look at the opposite direction. Her head may have been turned towards Laxus, who was in the opposite direction of Wendy, she kept her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, I have nothing to anesthetize your arm" said Wendy with regret "so take a deep breath".

The young woman nodded in approbation and, as soon as the needle made contact with her skin, she gripped the young man's wrist as if her life depended on it. She tightened so hard that his hand started to feel numb. How could such a strong girl be paralyzed by such a thing? She hadn't even flinched all day long as the bite mark had without a doubt made her suffer. And now…

"Strauss…"

"Hum?" she made, her eyes still shut.

"Would you calm down already?"

She risked opening one eye on him, then two. Her blue orbs got lost in his look even thought she didn't let go of her strong grip.

"It's done!" Said Wendy.

Blinking a couple of times, Mira finally broke the eye contact and looked at her arm, wrapped in a fresh bandage. Considering her amazement, she was obviously as surprised as him that it was already over. What just happened? A pain in his wrist made him realize the red marks made by Mira's fingers.

She softly smiled, a truthful smile this time, then got back to the others next to the fire. Laxus look at her as she walked without knowing if the feeling he was having was a good of a bad one. One thing was, however, certain, even if he still really understood why, he was now seeing Mira from another angle.

 **There you go! Hope you liked it :)**

 **Have a nice day and don't forget to give me your thoughts on the chapter!**

 **Lily xxx**


	14. Chapter 12 : Memories

Elfman saw his sister walk away from the fire after announcing she was going to tend to Laxus's wounds. The young man stayed put for a moment, waiting for her to come back while listening to Lisanna and Lucy's discussion. Their conversation however quickly lost its interest to Elfman as the silver haired young woman was messing with Lucy about her obvious relationship with Natsu.

Then he realized he still didn't have some news from Evergreen. He sighed. She was probably still recuperating, but Elfman couldn't help but worrying, and that even if he would never admit it. The young women would probably be just fine with some rest but her screams and how that fallen soldier had practically absorbed all of her vital energy was still too present in his mind.

He had failed his role as a partner and even though she ultimately made it, he felt like he hadn't been up to the task as a real man. Despite her probably sleeping at the moment, the young man couldn't help going to see her to make sure she was alright. A smile was drawn on his face when he saw her awake, dipping her feet in the river flowing next to Fairy Tail's campsite, lost in her thoughts.

"How do you feel?" He asked, sitting beside her.

Evergreen, who haven't seen him coming, jumped a little, placing a hand on her heart to keep it at bay, then sighed realizing who it was.

"You scared the hell out of me!" She exclaimed with her usual temper but soon softened. "But yes I'm fine… thanks to you" she smiled.

Red started to overwhelm the imposing young man's cheeks as Evergreen offered him what felt like the cutest smile he had ever seen. Then he remembered how he almost failed to save her and his smile dropped.

"I almost didn't make it in time". He let out with sadness. " I…"

"Elfman… none of this is your fault… I… I never do anything useful. Laxus, you… everyone else almost died fighting those things and I did nothing more than being a dead weight you had to carry around. Our chances of survival would be so much better without me…"

"Idiot!" He cut her out. "It's because you were by my side that we could make it this far in the tunnels and orient ourselves in there. And besides, we didn't even know the true nature of the DFA, it isn't your fault!"

"Elfman…"

"I'm glad I'm your partner, Ever."

That nickname… no one beside Laxus was allowed to use it. And she usually never restrained to fiercely inform every being who dared to call her that… so why didn't she feel that immense rage when it was him? She decided to restrain her comments on the matter when she saw Laxus's silhouette coming to them. Realizing they weren't alone anymore, she noticed how close Elfman was to her, herself leaning a little in his direction. How the hell did that happen? She had absolutely no attraction to that pile of muscles obsessed by masculinity… right?

"No one besides Laxus can call me that!" Exclaimed the young woman terrified at the idea of Laxus misinterpreting the situation.

"You seriously have a bad temper" answered Elfman, a large smile on his face.

"Laxus!" She called as the latter had joined them. "Elfman is insufferable! Do something!"

The blond young man looked at them with a neutral expression, his arms crossed on his chest, then looked at Elfman.

"Oh yeah?" He said giving shivers to the Strauss sibling. "So when did you two hook up?"

"That… that's not it!" He defended himself.

However, despite him denying his relationship with Evergreen, Laxus placed a hand on Elfman's shoulder and shook his head in an understanding way, seeming to show he was aware of the difficult situation Elfman just got into.

"What was that supposed to mean?" He yelled.

Without answering, the young Dreyar turned and let behind him the couple in deny, one another blushing and soon enough starting to bicker again.

* * *

Mira yawned. She had barely slept those last few days and even then, she hadn't been able to fall asleep. The young woman placed a hand on her neck, where stood the golden chain she carefully kept hidden in her shirt was. She then opened the medallion that was so important to her, the one that contained a picture of her parents, the only object she still had from them. Numerous were the times she had to consider the idea of separating herself from the precious object to get out of a difficult period, but she never gave it up in the end. She tightened a little her hand on it. She never knew what really happened to her parents, having even allowed herself to hope they were still alive somewhere out there. But now, knowing they both died only to satisfy that thirst for power those horrible persons had… A tear was starting to roll on her cheek as she saw the shadow of someone passing between the fire and her and then sitting next to her. Drying the tear in the most subtle way she could, she turned to the newcomer to see Laxus. The latter simply stared at the flames as if he was alone.

"Can't sleep neither hen?" She asked.

"Haven't tried yet" he simply answered.

'And once again he's ending a conversation before it even as started' though Mira with regret. However, if he didn't feel like talking, she could understand that. She had herself had a hard time getting through the day and had more than her share of thoughts buzzing in her mind.

"What are you looking at?" asked the voice she had resigned herself not to hear any further that night.

"A picture of my parents" she said once over her surprise.

"Bearers?"

"Only my mom".

"So what happened to your dad?" He asked for once curious about her. "It's obvious that if he was still around, his daughter wouldn't have worked as hard as you did."

Mira's traits hardened. One of the principal reasons why she hated Laxus until now, not considering his cold and selfish personality, was because he had used her job as a waiter to diminish her. It had, in fact, always had been a delicate subject to her.

"Be careful, it didn't end well last time we talked about my job" she said with a smile that wasn't really one, remembering the fight they had a couple of years before.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget the day I realized you were a she-devil".

"What a gentleman to remind me how a was back there!" She exclaimed with sarcasm. "You, however, are exactly the same arrogant and insufferable person you were when I first met you".

"It's not because you don't show it that you have changed". He replied with an arrogant smile.

The young woman was on her feet and got to him who didn't flinch.

"Don't make me right about what I just said, Strauss" he continued to taunt her before her growing anger.

The large blue eyes were plunged into his, severe at first, then softened until she started to laugh.

"No way I'm letting you that satisfaction Dreyar" she said sitting back next to him.

Then the conversation dropped once more until her parents came back to her mind.

"Your parents were also bearers, right?" She asked the young man about whom she barely know anything.

"My mother died while giving birth" he flatly said. But my father was a bearer and worked for the DFA.

"What happened to him?" Asked Mira, ignoring a shiver of disgust at the mention of the DFA.

"He died. Well, that's what Makarov said."

"You don't even know how? But if he worked for the DFA, he was maybe a…"

"I told you, I have no idea" he interrupted her in a dry tone, reminding Mira she was already lucky that he was willing to answer all those questions already. "I simply remember that he sometimes used to bring me to some kind of campsites starting from the moment I got my ring."

"I thought you were adopted by your grandfather when you were only a little boy."

"I was. I was barely eight when my ring appeared" he added before her stupefied look. "It's around that time that Ivan died".

The young woman couldn't believe it. Eight years old? She already heard about kids developing it at the beginning of their teenage years, but this young? As if she was expecting Laxus's thumb to be different from hers, she placed her necklace on her knees and took the young man's hand in hers. With a satisfaction too big for what it really was, she noticed that he didn't pull back. So she took her time to examine the dark stripe that looked exactly like to one marking her own finger.

"It must have been a heavy burden to bear at such a young age" she whispered, her eyes still locked on his hand, her skin absorbing the heat of the man she would have sworn she hated barely a couple of days earlier.

She blushed at this sensation she felt before while tending to their wounds coming back to life. Still refusing to raise her gaze, her eyes locked on his chest… bad idea. If she wanted to chase that unexpected attraction to him, she must avoid that region at all costs. She finally looked at his face. Obviously, one look at this indifferent expression would suffice to get some sense back, she encouraged herself. Even so, no matter where she looked at him, that feeling in the pit of her stomach ordering her to get closer and closer to him didn't leave and was even worst. Was it her imagination or did Laxus didn't seem annoyed as usual in addition to being… so close? Her heart skipped a beat when she realized how much she was now close to him. What the hell was she about to do?

She froze before backing off a little too rashly, red instantly coloring her cheeks as she realized she was just about to kiss him. She was about to kiss _Laxus Dreyar_ , she repeated herself as her mind couldn't wrap around what was happening. Troubled, she mumbled something unintelligible and went to bed. Of course, despite being in her sleeping bag and being exhausted, she couldn't find sleep.

* * *

Laxus stared at the fire without understanding what just happened. He couldn't figure out what pushed Mira to act this way while, for all he knew, she hated him. But even more important was _his_ reaction. Not only didn't he pulled back as she was leaning dangerously close in his direction, but he had also hoped that she had gotten even closer. In fact, if he wasn't that surprised about her actions, he would probably have succumbed to his own desire to get a taste of those sensual lips… 'shit' he thought remembering that it was _Mirajane Strauss_ he was thinking about that way. What was wrong with him today? Obviously, a few screws had gotten loose…

Then he noticed something at his feet. It only took him a moment to recognize it was Mira's medallion. He sighed, annoyed, and picked it up. He was about to close it and put it in his pocket when he saw the picture. His blood froze in his veins as memories he thought were lost forever came back to mind.

 **Yes, I know… They were so close! But we must let them a little more time to figure out all of those new emotions ;) I also know I'm letting you with a cliff-hanger on that one but don't worry, answers to a lot of questions are coming soon, promise! :)**

 **Have a nice week!**

 **Lily xxx**


	15. Chapter 13 : Fallen

**I'm so sorry for the horrible almost three week long delay between chapters 12 and 13 :O!**

 **I hope that chapter was worth the wait!**

Laxus dropped back on the bench next to the fire. Those faces... he had seen Mira's parents at some point. A series of images infiltrated his mind and, suddenly, the strange feeling he felt by seeing the face of that dead fallen back at the wall came back.

 _** Fifteen years ago **_

"Laxus! Your father wants to see you at the main tent!" called one of the soldiers under Ivan's command.

The barely eight-year-old boy immediately let his toys behind and got to his feet. Since he had developed his ring, a couple of days before, Ivan constantly called him. Despite finding this a bit strange, never having this much attention from his father, Laxus hoped he could be worthy of his dad and show him he could make him proud. Despite having a rather scary dad, Laxus quickened his pace to meet up with him.

As usual, Ivan was situated in the tent reserved to the commanders of the DFA. His important status in the organisation was the most important reason he didn't have time to take care of his child. At least, it was what told him grandpa Makarov with whom he lived most of the time. So, when he got the offer of spending some time at one of the bearers campsites taken in charge by his dad, he was delighted. Since his arrival, he hadn't really do something concrete but he had the feeling that this time was different and that he could indeed help his father.

"It's a bad idea" he heard Ivan's partner say despite his low tone, due to his new hearing skills, as he walked to the principal tent.

"It's a genius idea!" contradicted Ivan, satisfaction present in his voice. "He will not only be the youngest bearer but also the first child of our species!"

"And what if he can't control this state?"

"We'll only have to control him ourselves" settled Ivan Dreyar not worried in the slightest. "You should rather think about the power he's gonna have as an adult if he can reach that level at such a young age!"

The man sighed, well aware that nothing would make his partner change his mind.

"Anyway, your plan is doomed to failure. Never will he have the guts to do the first step essential to the transformation."

"Guts won't be necessary" snickered Ivan. "Only the result is important. He may be conscious or not of his own actions, the only thing that matters is for the person to be..."

Disappointment filled Laxus his father stopped, having sensed his presence and inviting him to enter. What was that conversation about? However, the numerous questions filling his mind was quickly tossed aside by joy when his dad started to speak.

"I have great plans for you" announced Ivan.

"Really?" Asked the boy who couldn't refrain himself from expressing his excitement in front of the serious commander Dreyar. "What can I do?"

"Come with me" he simply said before grabbing a bag and exiting the tent.

Laxus followed him gladly until they stopped in front of a group of bearers, pointing a couple who stood a little apart from the others. Having now a vision that exceeded the common sight, the boy noticed that only the woman was wearing a ring.

"You see that man over there?" Asked his father. "He seems starving don't you think?"

"Yes" Said Laxus after thinking. "Can I give him something to eat?"

"Well, of course, my boy" answered Ivan, wearing a smile too bright to be true. "Bring him that meal, would you?" he said taking a small package from the bag.

"And the woman?"

"Give her that one" he said, an annoyed look on his face. "But you must absolutely not get them mixed up".

"Why?" Asked the little one, curious.

"Because that one is adapted to the bearer's condition".

Without asking more questions, the blond boy started to run until he reached the couple.

"Hello!" He said with a bright smile.

"Hello to you, young man" warmly greeted the lady. "What are you doing in such a campsite?"

"My daddy is a commander!" He proudly said. "Today I'm helping him."

She smiled once more, despite the obvious sadness in her eyes.

"I have a little girl that is as helpful as you are" she said with tenderness. "I'm sure you would have gotten along very well if she were here".

"Where is she?"

"With her brother at one of our neighbour's house until their dad comes back home.

A tear escaped her eyes without altering her smile. Laxus couldn't really understand what was making her sad but he thought that a good meal would cheer her up.

"I have something for you!" He said handing them their respective package. "I thought you might be hungry. This one is for you and that one for you sir" he said.

"Thank you very much my boy" said the man that seemed as nice as his wife.

And so, he ran back to Ivan.

"All done!" he said with a toothy grin. "What should I do now?"

"Go back to your toys".

"But..."

"I don't need you right now! I'll get you when you're once more needed".

Disappointed, Laxus went back to his toys, not feeling like playing at all. But if he wanted to spend some more time with his dad, he had to do as he said. Time passed at an insufferable slowness until it was time to bed. But the night was short as, barely a couple of hours after bedtime, a scream resonated in the night.

Scared, he ran to his father who greeted him with a satisfied smile.

"Laxus! You're right in time!"

"Daddy! What's happening?" He asked scared.

With no reassuring words for his son, Ivan grabbed Laxus's wrist and dragged him where the couple had stood. The woman was in tears, holding in her arms the lifeless body of her husband, a blueish tint covering his face.

"Dad... What happened to him?"

"He's dead" he flatly said.

"But..."

"Stop acting like you have no spine, Laxus! I need you to do something important and you need to act like a man to do so"

"I... can do it" he said in a trembling voice.

"Perfect. So go to this bearer and absorb her energy."

"What? But I..."

"You only have to put your hand on her skin and want her energy to come to you."

Tears started to fill his eyes. He didn't want to do that. Why was his father asking him to do such a thing? Was it a trick to make her less sad? Even though something inside of him was telling him it was bad, his father must have a good reason, right?

"What are you waiting for?" rushed him Ivan who was starting to lose his temper. "I won't be disappointed by my own son, won't I?"

"No..." he let out.

"What did you say?"

"No!" He repeated with more conviction despite his troubled state before walking to the crying woman, following his father's directives.

As soon as his hand entered into contact with her skin, he no longer felt tired as he was focusing on what said Ivan. He felt weird. Then she yelled once more making him break contact.

"What are you doing? I never said to stop!"

"But she's hurt!"

"Continue!" Yelled Ivan placing himself his son's hand once more on the immobilised woman. "You dare ignore my orders?"

The boy shook his head in negation, resuming with reluctance the task his father was giving him. That strange sensation filled him once more. He felt strong, he felt powerful. He could certainly meet his father's expectations in that state and he would doubtlessly spend some more time with him.

Then something strange happened. At the moment when he was about to absorb what seemed like the last bit of the woman's energy, all the energy he had accumulated was liberated in a huge blast propelling him and his father many feet further.

Laxus blinked. Considering the amount of people surrounding them, he understood that a few minutes had passed by since the explosion. But why? What had happened? A conversation in the distance interrupted his train of thoughts.

"I knew he was too young for this!" Tempered his father's partner.

"The boy's age has nothing to do with it" cut him out another one.

"So how do you explain this fiasco?" he retorted.

"It appears that the bearer is pregnant. Apparently, the foetus interrupted the process preventing its mother's death and all the energy escaped at once".

"And commander Dreyar?"

"The impact made his head crash on a rock. He didn't survive the impact".

Laxus heard a sigh.

"What should we do with the brat?"

"Send him back to Dreyar's father" decided one of the remaining commanders. "He was practically living there anyway".

The young Dreyar tried to listen a little more to the conversation but the rest of it was now nothing more than a foggy mix of words to Laxus as he fell more and more into unconsciousness. He only had time to let out a few more tears before closing his eyes, forgetting the past few hours' events and that, until a certain picture brought all those memories back to surface many years later.

 _** Present **_

Laxus held his head with one hand as the long lost memories violently came back to him. If the events were troubling enough as it is as he was a child, he could now understand all the horror of it. His hands trembling, the one that was normally imperturbable came to horrific conclusions: he was responsible for the death of Mira's father, having served him a poisoned meal and almost killed her mother by absorbing her vital energy. Even worst, realised Laxus, clenching his fist in which he could almost feel the immense energy he had had: he had since that night became one of those horrible fallen.

 **Pretty dark chapter today! I hope you like those disturbing revelations on Laxus's past.** **Please give me a comment :)**

 **Love, Lily xxx**


	16. Chapter 14 : Monster and demon

Evergreen looked from left to right and then, now assured that no one had followed them sighed in relief. How did _that_ happen exactly? How did she end up hidden behind the trees, protected by the night, with no other than that big dummy named Elfman? Why did she even wanted that? Based on the look on Elfman's face, he was wondering the exact same thing. Even then, the tension they had felt when the met earlier was palpable. She had wanted to get closer, to talk to him...

The young woman knew that she couldn't spend time with him without giving wrong ideas to the others. That kid they met at the wall pretending they could be a couple was more than enough. Anyways... what a ridiculous idea. Never would she be out of judgement to the point of dating someone with such a lack of refinement... She simply wanted to be with him, just this once. Obviously, he had the same idea she did, and with a silent agreement, they distanced themselves from the campsite to be out of eyesight.

If uneasiness could be felt at first, they quickly started to talk about just anything. The more she spent time with him, the more she felt like telling him things about herself, something she only did with a few persons. And the more she talked to him, the more she had the irrational envy to get closer top him. However, that desire was filled a little too brutally as he threw himself on her, pinning Evergreen on the ground.

"What the hell's your prob..." she started to complain, insulted by the brutal action, before being silenced by the young man's huge hand.

"There's somebody here" he whispered to her ear.

The young woman tried to get out without any luck, still stocked under the heavy mass that represented Elfman. What was wrong with this imbecile? If somebody was really coming, he had to get as far from her as possible, not tackle her on the ground! And then she noticed the khaki uniform she knew too well. She got closer to the man she desperately tried to escape a few seconds ago, hiding behind his huge torso. Of course, their attempt was in vain and sooner or later, one of the soldiers would find them. Seeing them draw their swords, Evergreen was a little reassured guessing they were probably normal soldiers and not fallens if they were using regular weapons. They however still were menacing and they had to warn the others as soon a possible.

* * *

Mirajane couldn't sleep. No matter what she did, she couldn't get off of her mind a certain blond man. As if that odd attraction she had for him wasn't enough, the young man's attitude towards her had completely changed since they almost kissed. Was it because of her? Was he annoyed that much by their proximity?. But no matter how much Mira tried to convince herself it didn't bother her, losing the little complicity they just acquired was affecting her.

He had barely interacted with her as she had changed his bandage that afternoon. At least, thought the young woman, his wounds were getting better. Her own arm also did, thanks to the good care Wendy gave her by stitching it and, despite her arm being still sensitive, she could now use both of her arms now. She was indeed able to make dinner for everyone in the campsite giving her at least a little feeling of normality. Her thoughts drifted away, scanning the events of the past day before converging once more on the young Dreyar. "Stupid Laxus" she thought, sighing, realising that there was no way out and that she would not fall asleep anywhere soon. Resigned, she decided to get up and take a walk. But as soon as she was out of her blankets, someone quickly entered her tent, making her jump.

"Mira!" Exclaimed her brother, whispering as best as he could.

"Elfman? What's happening?"

"The DFA's here!"

Mira's heart tightened by fear and anger. They had already found them.

"Everything will be fine Elfman" she tried to reassure him "but we have to warn the Fairy Tail members".

Her brother opened his mouth to agree when another form ran to him.

"Laxus isn't in his tent!" said the troubled voice of Evergreen.

"Don't worry Ever, we'll find him".

Evergreen didn't answer. The simple fact that they were not fighting and her lack of reaction to the nickname he just used was saying much about her state of mind.

"I'll find him" settled Mira. "Make sure to wake up everybody and get as soon as you can to the rendezvous point established by Fairy Tail.

"What about you?" Started to protest Elfman.

"Don't worry about me" said Mira with her sweetest smile, hiding her own fear. "And don't worry Evergreen" she said, placing her hand on the young woman's shoulder "I'll find your brother no matter what".

After hesitation, Evergreen nodded and dragged Elfman who seemed petrified next to his sister. When they were out of sight, the young woman's smile dropped, worry having the best of her. The soldiers Elfman and Evergreen had seen may not be already in the campsite, letting to the Fairy Tail group a little time to evacuate, Laxus could very well be on their path. And as strong as he could be, his chances were thin, inexistent even, if he ended up alone against a DFA group. With haste, she looked where she usually saw Laxus wander around before abruptly stopping.

He was there. He was safe. He wasn't alone.

* * *

Laxus had once more woken up barely after getting to sleep, panting and sweaty. "Shit!" He had once more had that nightmare replaying all the memories he just got back. If he had forgotten them for fifteen years, the images and sensations were now well engraved in his mind. Catching his breath, that feeling of power and ecstasy but also of fright and disdain cause by his former transformation into a fallen slowly drifted away. After punching the ground, frustrated of being hunted this much by his past, he got out of his bed of fortune and started to randomly walk into the forest.

That's when he noticed the sound of a branch snapping behind him, making him quickly turn to the source of the sound. It didn't take much to realise they had been caught up by the DFA.

"I suggest you hand over yourself this instant" simply said the man in front of him.

"Your dumber than I thought if you think I'll willingly go back there without a fight" snickered Laxus with contempt.

"Too bad. At least I tried" said the man shrugging his shoulders, drawing his sword, judging he didn't need his transformation into a fallen as Laxus wasn't armed.

Before he could try an attack, the light of lanterns enlightened them. They now could see their respective traits.

"Commander!" Interrupted them a soldier who just caught up to them. "Sorry to interrupt, but we found a large mass of fugitives heading north.

"So what are you waiting to get to them?" Barked the one in charge.

"Yes, commander" only answered the young recruit with nervosity before getting out of sight.

As for Laxus, he was having a hard time not to simply jump on the man he just recognised despite the age altering a little his traits and the silver colour invading his mane. That bastard had been his father's partner, the one that only objected to Ivan's plan to change a boy into a fallen by fear of wasting time.

"Dreyar?" He guessed.

When Laxus reacted by instinct to the mention of his name, the man started to laugh, only making Laxus want to punch him more.

"Laxus Dreyar?" He repeated as if he still couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him.

"Are you done yet?" He growled.

"You gained some temper, I see..."

"I'm not that little brat who could do anything to impress his dad anymore" said Laxus, looking at the man as if he was a bug he could squish.

"In that case who are you now, Laxus?" He provoked him,

"The one who will get rid of you and your stupid fallens".

"I'm looking forward to seeing that..." he laughed once more, his blade in front of him.

They were once more interrupted by quick footsteps. No matter who that person was, his presence was most certainly a bad thing for Laxus. However, even if the presence of a new enemy would have been worst to Laxus's situation, he was filled with even more anger when he recognised Mirajane. "It's not the time for you to come here" he thought.

"Laxus!" She called seeing him.

"Get out of here, Mira!"

"No way!" She said, stubborn.

"And who is that lovely damsel?" Asked Ivan's old partner, detailing Mira from bottom to top, giving Laxus an even bigger urge to give him a beating.

"I told you the get the hell out of here!" He insisted.

"What a rude manner for treating a lady, Laxus" reprimanded the DFA commander in a false act of gallantry.

"You know him?" Asked Mira in a weak voice, obviously surprised.

"Oh! Didn't you tell her? It's even funnier than what I thought!" Snickered the man who seemed tho be enjoying the situation.

"Would you shut up already?" Snapped the blond young man.

"And why would I do that? After all, you obviously hid your true nature. If I were you... Mira" he specified after pausing to recall her name "I wouldn't trust someone like him..."

"And why should I listen to a what a filthy fallen has to say?" Spat Mira, expressing her disdain for the man as she took place next to Laxus.

"Why?" He repeated with irony. "Because, my dear, it seems that one of those fallen is especially important to you.

The young woman rose an eyebrow as if he were crazy, the spark that gave her the nickname "demon" glowing in her look.

"The day I'll have sympathy for one of those monsters isn't here yet".

"Really? And what about your dear Laxus?"

 **And that's it for today! The rest of the conversation is for the next chapter ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Love, Lily xxx**


	17. Chapter 15 : Two against one

Mira was expecting many thing from the DFA's commander's part. She expected him to try to scare her, to attack, to manipulate her so she would believe he was on the good side, but that? Between all the lies he could have told, he chose the one that didn't make any sense. Of course, she would not believe one word of it! Laxus may have a hell of a bad temper, she simply could picture him getting as low has taken innocent lives to boost up his own power.

"Do you seriously think I'd believe that?" Said Mira in a defying tone.

"What about asking your dear friend?" He retorted without losing his creepy smile.

She was expecting the young man by her side to react, call him crazy, make their enemy take this back... But Laxus stayed put, teeth and fists tightened. Even worst, he had that glimpse of sadness he so rarely showed in is eyes. Why the hell didn't he snap at the guy for saying such nonsense? Mira's heart skipped a beat. Even though she had spent the last couple of days with him, she didn't really know him, practically knew nothing about his past. It couldn't possibly be true...

And then the young woman's heart got back its normal rhythm as her eyes laid on Laxus's back. The place where, under his shirt, he was wearing a large bandage proving what he had done for her, proving he had saved her life. Until now, she only had seen Laxus act as he wished, not bothering about other's opinions. He simply couldn't have faked all those fallen by her side. She also had the certitude he hadn't faked the worry he had felt for his sister neither those already numerous time they had protected each other. If something dark was hidden in his past, she at the very least had to let him talk about it. Finding back the assurance she had before, she let out:

" If Laxus has something to say to me, he'll tell me once you're taken care of" she replied, her voice full of threat.

To that, the captain gave an impressed look on Mira, then snickered once more.

"You know what, Dreyar? If I weren't about to kill her, I'd tell you she's a keeper".

As an answer, Laxus hit his fist into his other hand, rage in his eyes.

"If you really think you can have your way this easily, Blackburn, you're even crazier than I first thought".

"And how do you think you'll vanquish me? Bare handed?" He teased him with the tip of his own sword.

"No" interrupted Mira, taking out two knives from her boots she quickly put on before leaving, handing the one she brought for Laxus to the later.

Laxus couldn't help smiling to the young woman's determination and drew the dagger she had given him. Not wanting to let anyone die here, he separated himself from Mira in a strategic way, making sure they got an advantage by circling him. There may be two of them, neither had a sword's range or Blackburn's fighting experience.

Each of them was staring at the enemy, waiting for someone to break the ice. Annoyed by this wait, Laxus whispered in a barely audible way "be ready". Then he threw himself at the man before him, stopping just before being hit but the sword's blade. His taunt had of course been dangerous, but much to his pleasure, Mira had understood his message due to her inhuman hearing and hit towards their adversary, the later dodging the dagger just in time. Then it was Mira's turn to barely avoid the blade that almost pierced her side. This went on, each of them communicating in a tone so low it was out of the commender's reach, for a couple of turns until the young woman managed to cut the arm holding the sword. The wound wasn't deep but it was a first small victory.

However, Balckburn wasn't ready to accord them another. As soon as he realised he had been hit, an orange glimpse pierced his irises, provoking shivers down Mira's spine.

"He's shapeshifting!" She yelled, this time out loud. "Run!" She added so only Laxus could hear her despite her need to yell once more.

Laxus didn't oppose to this idea, knowing as well as her they only had a small amount of time before his transformation was completed to put as much distance between him and them. They may have vanquished a couple of fallens already, they had barely survived those encounters, and that not considering Blackburn being the commander and probably one of the most formidable fighters. Then they heard something coming at them at full speed. "He's already here" taught Mira. She felt Laxus's hand on her shoulder. His look was clear: they may have managed to escape a little, they now had no chance to run. The young woman nodded before turning, her weapon raised before the fallen.

"You have no chance of escaping" snickered Blackburn.

"I had no idea your kind of bastards could talk in this form" said Laxus verbalising Mira's surprise as well.

Until now, she hadn't seen a fallen speak, the later simply attacking with what seemed like a primal instinct. However, despite the inhuman tone the voice had, the words being truly reflected a human conscience. This only had the effect of infuriating Mira even more. As if willingly becoming a monster to be stronger wasn't disgusting enough, she now knew that all those horrible things were made while they were well aware of it. The need to put her enemy to his rightful place took over her even more and she managed to put her fear of him on hold.

"If we can't run, that only means we'll have to crush you" she said with her usual angelic smile as if she didn't just threaten him.

"You heard the lady" said Laxus, also taking a fighting stance, a smile in the corner of his mouth.

To that, Mira and Laxus jumped in sync, multiplicating their attacks on Blackburn. Despite their enemy blocking all of the hits, he didn't seem to have a chance to himself attack. Until then, it seemed they were doing pretty good, but the young woman knew they couldn't keep this pace for too long. As they were expecting, the commander was surpassing the other fallens in speed and strength and he would soon hit one of them. They had to find a way out and fast, but what?

She didn't get the chance to find her answer before a violent hit reached Laxus's jaw. Momentarily distracted, she barely avoided the same faith.

"Stay focused!" growled Laxus, holding his throbbing jaw.

Mira nodded, keeping her eyes on their opponent, however, relieved to see he wasn't badly injured. She then started a new round of attacks, soon helped by Laxus. During her multiple hits, she finally saw an opening to the fallen's throat as he dodged Laxus's blade. The knife sunk into the flesh but was soon disappointed as she noticed Blackburn had placed his arm at the last moment to intercept the attack. He even turned the situation to his advantage, backing off with such speed the knife stayed dug into his forearm, disarming Mira. With a vicious smile, he took out the dagger as if he was chasing a fly and threw it into the precipice next to them, making it practically impossible for Mira to have her weapon back.

The fear she felt before resurfaced as she understood she now had to fight bare handed against that terrible creature. She, however, didn't get the chance to think about it for too long as Laxus tried another blow. All the young woman could see was the wicked smile Blackburn had before violently turning to him. The movement was so fast that, despite her enhanced vision, she couldn't truly get what happened. Her heart tightened even more as she realised the fallen had not only disarmed Laxus as well, but that with his other hand had impaled Laxus's abdomen with his claws. At least, the claws were relatively short, but the wound didn't seem to affect Laxus any less, great pain visible on his traits.

That's when an idea crossed her mind. A crazy idea, probably suicidal, but in their actual state, it was probably their best chance. She looked at the ravine. The inclination was highly abrupt and their chances of getting hurt during the fall were more than probable, but at least, it wasn't a free fall that was awaiting them. Without thinking any further, she took Laxus's hand and dragged him into the precipice. Much to her surprise, he didn'T resist and followed her. Then came the fall, more than brutal, as they rolled between the trees without any control. She also couldn't hold his hand anymore and they were soon separated. A tree hit Mira's shoulder but despite the throbbing pain, she was grateful she hadn't broken her neck instead.

She finally stopped, disoriented, alone and covered in the mud yesterday's rain had left. Then she heard a sound. Her eyes obstructed by the still present mud on her face, she focussed on her nose to identify the source of it... But she couldn't. Despite her efforts, she couldn' perceive a thing before being gagged by a hand on her mouth. She struggled to get free but the iron grip prevented her from moving. The embrace, however, soon had a calming effect as she recognised Laxus.

"Laxus" she whispered in a sight of relief.

"Put that on yourself and keep quiet" he said adding a layer of mud on her.

What the hell was his deal with the mud? she thought.

"It covers our smell" he explained to her sceptical face.

A sound made by someone, or something, close alerted them. Without a word, he grabbed her fist and dragged her in a sort of cave between the rocks, hoping the trees and rocks would be sufficient to hide them from eyesight while the mud was keeping their smell at bay.

Laxus's presence close to her helped her controlling the fear that seemed to crush her chest. Despite the situation, a smile drew on her face as she told herself that the man beside her could never be a monster.

 **So, my apartment is nearly done! (I'm currently setting my new apartment since I'm moving out from my parent's house... so that's partly why my updates are so SO slow :O ) Also, there are only 2 weeks left of class to this year and when I'm done teaching this semester, I'll surely have time to update more often in a couple of weeks!**

 **See you soon! Love you all!**

 **Lily xxx**

 **P.S. I LOVE reading your comments so thank you so much to each of you who are commenting my chapters.**


	18. Chapter 16 : Truth

**TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW ?! Yep ! I owed you that one ;) Enjoy xx**

Laxus felt his heart slowly beating to a normal pace as he saw Blackburn pass a little further without noticing them. He, of course, knew they weren't out of the woods yet, but he and Mira could catch their breaths. His eyes still fixated on the entrance of their hiding spot, he felt some heat on his hand. Looking at it, he realised he unconsciously gripped his wound from where blood was still leaking a little. As for the heat he had felt, it came from no other than Mira's who took his hand in hers, taking it out of the way so she could freely chek the wound. He let her proceed to her examination, his own attitude surprising him, knowing very well he wasn't easily approachable. But after all, it wasn't the first time Mira was tending to his wounds. In fact, hadn't he also act this way when she herself got injured? Obviously, there was something different about the one he once considered as painfully annoying.

A sigh of relief escaped the young woman's lips as she confirmed the wound wasn't too deep, bringing his attention back on her. Even though she didn't express any sign of fear, at least, not towards him, Laxus knew very well many questions were on her mind without her daring to verbalise them. " If Laxus has something to say to me, he'll tell me once you're taken care of" she had said to Blackburn. Despite being one of the most surprising person he had ever met, the young man knew her well enough to know she would never inst even if she was dying to ask.

He clenched his fists. He didn't want to talk about it, at all. But for one of the first times in his life, something pushed him to not only act for himself. He owed it to her, she deserved to know.

"Mira" he let out.

The sound of his own voice felt like it was a stranger's. Mira perceived it too, a glimpse of sadness adding to her expression as she felt the pain Laxus was desperately trying to hide.

"Blackburn didn't lie" he finally let out.

"What? You..."

"I am a fallen" he confirmed " in a sort of way..."

Laxus could fell the tension in Mira's body as her shoulder was brushing against his, but much to his surprise, she didn't shirk.

"S...since when?" she dared after a moment of silence.

"I was 8 years old"

"The time you became a bearer" she remembered.

He confirmed by a nod.

"But how could you know about all of this so young? And..."

He eyes opened up in horror as she probably concluded he was aware of the fallen since the beginning.

"My father guided me" he cut her off. "I had no idea of what he was making me become" he added with disdain.

He felt once more Mira's hand on his, but this time, she let it there, as if she was trying to give him the courage he never knew he needed.

"Could you tell me about it?" she said with a patience only she could show.

He felt the urge of telling her to mind her own business but totally different words came out of his mouth.

"My father was part of the DFA..." he started.

Talking that way was never one of his strong suits, especially when the subject was him, especially when the subject was so personal and painful. But he told her what happened that night. He, however, didn't elaborate on the identity of the couple. When he was done, he could see in Mira's eyes stupor.

"How can anyone do something so cruel!" She exclaimed as tears finally escaped from her blue eyes.

He instantly felt his heart tighten and, even though he was expecting to be hated for who he was, he wasn't ready to hear it from Mira's mouth. But she still didn't get away. On the contrary, she tightened her grip on Laxus's hand.

"How could a father do such a horrible thing to his own son" she reformulated, making him realise her hate wasn't directed at him. The horror he had seen on her face was aimed at his father. The relief he felt was, however, soon strangled by his own guilt. He hadn't said everything. He hadn't told her he was responsible for her family's destruction. Anger filled him at this thought.

"You don't understand!" he barked, taking back his hand, his anger reporting on her against his will.

To that, she smiled. Why was that idiot smiling?

"No one should endure the weight of something this painful" she said placing this time her hand on his cheek.

"I remembered nothing until..."

"Until that night next to the fire, right?" she completed for him.

To his surprised expression, she continued.

"Something was different with you the next morning".

He looked away.

"And even so" she continued, turning Laxus's face in her direction "you're the same person you were when I met you. The same impulsive, courageous man with a strong temper but a big heart that simply didn't have time to fully express itself."

She just learned he was a fallen. She should have hit him. She should have hated him, run away. But rather than that, she did the very last thing he was expecting and that, even before she knew about his true nature: she kissed him.

* * *

A series of emotions filled Mira. Once the shock passed concerning the confirmation that Laxus was a fallen, she had felt fright and anger. Not against Laxus but against the one who pushed an innocent child to commit a murder to make him become a creature he never asked to be. Then she felt sadness. Even though that aspect irritated Mira on a high level at first, Laxus was a man that never let anything affect him, that didn't give a crap about other's opinions, that had a strength within him she came to admire. Seeing him now, filled with remorse, made her heart throb.

And just now, he had opened himself to her, giving her access a little more to that side of him he didn't show to others. Her heart then took the lead and, without even planning it, her left hand took also place on Laxus's cheek and she brought him face to hers. Much to her pleasure, he returned the kiss as soon as his surprise had dissipated. She soon felt Laxus's hands on her waist, giving her the impression she was about to combust. If she had expected something pleasant, she hadn't predicted it to feel that wonderful sensation in the pit of her stomach that made her forget where they were. Sadly, this cruel world didn't let her forget very long and Laxus got away, a bigger pain than ever in his eyes.

"Mira" he softly said.

Red instantly tinted the young woman's cheeks. She had acted without thinking. Was she responsible for all the pain she could see in him?

"The couple..." he went on after a hesitation that wasn't like him "it was your parents".

Mira froze. It was the last thing she was expecting. Her parents? But her mother wasn't even pregnant! At least, she never heard about it. And how did Laxus know it was them without knowing what they looked like? Then she understood. Her medallion. He quickly gave it back to her the morning right after the night he remembered. She now connected the dots: he remembered _because_ he had seen her parent's picture. A tear roll down her cheek.

"My... my dad..."

She simply couldn't end her sentence. He father was dead. Even if she expected it, the truth had the effect of a slap in the face.

"Mira..." he started, approaching his hand to her, but she moved back.

The hand fell without insisting.

"Do... do you know what happened to my mother?" She asked, he eyes locked on the ground.

"I don't know" he said, his voice filled with regrets. "I woke up in the infirmary many hours later, not having a clue of what happened. But I'm pretty sure she escaped long enough to give birth to the child... your sister."

"What are you talking about?"

"The little one we found with Evergreen and your brother. She looks just like you and is about 14 years old..."

He didn't have to elaborate. Her mother was gone 15 years ago and this matched Laxus's story also 15 years ago. And if we added the pregnancy time, her sibling would be about 14 nowadays.

All of this was too much for her. She needed fresh air, she needed to walk away. Mira brushed from her eyes the new tears forming in them and got up.

"Mira! Come back! He may still be..."

"I need to be alone, Laxus" she cut him off, leaving the hiding spot for good.

She knew her actions were stupid. Despite the chances of the fallen being still around were now slim, she normally would have stayed hidden a little longer. But she couldn't help it. She needed so badly to get some distance she couldn't be rational for the moment.

 **Just keep in mind that I love happy ending :P And don't worry, the next update won't be in two months!** **I promise :) xx**


	19. Chapter 17 : My fault

Rain had started to pour, but Mira had a hard time to notice even that. Laxus… the one she learned to appreciate, the one she even kissed… her family was destroyed by his hands. Her heart tightened at that unfair thought. He couldn't have done anything to prevent it. He too was a victim in all of this. So why had she been so selfish? Why havn't she reassure him she didn't held a grudge rather then abandoning him alone with his regrets? The fact that she needed some space to get her thoughts in order didn't justify the state he was probably in at the moment, thinking she hated him. She took a deep breath. "Come on Mira, you're not mad at _him_ " she told herself. "he doesn't deserve that". And that not considering that, the more she walked, the more she missed his heat. Circling herself with her arms to try to control her shivers, she sarted to walk in Laxus's direction when she saw a silhouette dawn into the rain.

"Laxus" she let out with relief as she walked towards him.

Then her blood froze when the form got clearer.

"Missing your boyfriend?" Asked Blackburn with a cocky grin. "And I thought you hated fallens…"

"Laxus has nothing to do with monsters like you!"

He smiled once more, then, as fast as lightning, ran the distance that separated him from her, a hand on her throat before Mira could even know what happened.

"No matter what you tell yourself, honey, he's one of us" he whispered to her ear.

Shivers of disgust were added to those already brought by the cold. She was, however, able to offer him a provoking smile.

"You're wrong. Laxus is a thousand times better than…"

Her sentence was cut but the lack of air as the fingers tightened on her neck. Panic started to compress her chest as she didn't feel her feet on the ground anymore.

"And how will _your_ Laxus react when he finds your dead body on the ground?" He maliciously said before tightening even more.

The young woman had barely time to register the awful message before her vision went black due to the lack of air and the pain. Mira knew that if she lost consciousness, she would never wake up again, but what could she do as she was unarmed and out of strength? Even so, he let go of her. After violently coughing, she blinked to recover her sight. A new person was now placed between Blackburn and her. Laxus! He had found her. But her joy soon became sadness as she realised she just dragged him into the wolf's den. The fallen was too strong for them, especially wounded as they were. Their only chance had been to hide and she ruined it! If only she had stayed put, if only she hadn't left, she wouldn't have condemned him to a certain death. "No" she reprimanded herself, "you can't give up!"

Focusing, she grabbed a rock as a weapon and tried to crush his skull as he believed she was K.O. She was inches away from her target when her arm was stopped.

"You're not stupid enough to think I didn't see you, don't you?" he snickered as he tightened his grip on her wrist.

And then, he propelled the young woman above his shoulder and sent her right at Laxus who had just gotten back up from his first hit. The latter caught the young woman the best he could but ended up falling once more to the force of the impact. Even though he was obviously dizzy, he got up once more, ready to fight till the end. Doing the same, Mira noticed a large stain of blood on her shirt. She clenched her teeth. That stupid wound to her arm must have reopened. Then, noticing that her arm was intact, she understood. Laxus… He was the one wounded.

Feeling that last ray of hope leaving her, she saw him get hit by new violent blows. In a movement of desperation, she picked the dagger dropped by Laxus and got between the fallen and him, the blade drawn before her. As the fallen ran once again at them, she plunged the dagger in his chest without doing any damage. Even worst, with only a hit with his elbow, he managed to make her drop her only weapon, the latter still stocked into the fallen's body. She collapsed next to Laxus, both of them wounded, barely able to move a muscle while their adversary didn't even seem to be fazed.

"Are you done with your useless struggle?" He taunted them.

Then his look stopped on Laxus. The blind young man could barely lift his head. His eyebrow and his lower lip were cut open and his hand was trying to stop the blood from leaking from his chest wound. As for his older ones, they seemed to have reopened.

"Hum" Said Blackburn in a light tone after evaluating his pitiful state. "I'll have to slack off a little if I want you to survive until we get to the wall.

"Why bringing us back there?" asked Mira, her voice filled with hatred despite the weakness she felt.

"Us?" Repeated the fallen with amusement. "I'm afraid you're not part of the trip, darling. As for Dreyar, he'll simply die where he should never have left. I'm anxious to see what it feels like to absorb another fallen's energy!" He said, a spark in his eyes.

"You're absolutely insane!" Spat Mira.

"Maybe so" he said, not at all annoyed by the insult. "Now let's get over with it."

Not leaving his expression of triumph, he grabbed Mira by the collar of her shirt and rose her before him, his claws placed on her throat, ready to rip it off any moment.

"Let her go!" Barked Laxus who had risen once again by so kind of miracle.

"Still on your feet?" Was impressed the fallen. "And I thought you were barely alive."

"I told you to let go of her" he repeated, lighting bolts in his eyes despite the obvious pain he was feeling in every parcel of his body.

Without letting Mira go, Blackburn prepared himself to receive Laxus's attack with his empty hand. Even though he easily dodged the first attack, he barely avoided the knife Laxus had grabbed on the ground. Seeing that the young man had left a small cut on his neck, one of his only weak points, the monster let out a swear, dropping Mira who collapsed on the ground. It was his time to attack and, with his now free two hands, he was fast… too fast. Despite his determination, Laxus could only block the two first hits, getting directly injured by the third one.

Blood ran on his chin from the corner of his mouth, but he wasn't ready to let Mira die in front of him. However, his body betrayed him, his leg collapsing under him as he was trying to get back to his feet.

Satisfied and seeing that his opponent was now helpless, the fallen turned once more to the young Strauss and lifted her back up.

"Where was I?" He said with delight as he saw Laxus throwing daggers with his eyes.

"You bastard!" He barked "What good does it make to you to kill her?"

At that thought, Blackburn suspended his movement, as if he just got an amazing idea. Then an awful smile was drawn on his lips.

"You're right" he let out. "Kill her directly will bring me nothing".

Then he drew large cuts on her but not at her throat. His claws rather let red gash on her abdomen, extracting from her a horrible cry of pain. Then he let her fall on the ground like a lifeless puppet.

"Mira!" he yelled.

The fallen smiled once more as if seeing her that way brought him an even bigger feeling of superiority.

"It's indeed more satisfying this way" he concluded with appreciation before turning to Laxus. "That way, you'll know she died alone…slowly."

Then he tightened his fist and hit his head, making sure it was hard enough for his to be unable to move a muscle put not hard enough to make him unconscious to understand what was happening. He then threw him on his shoulder and walked away, letting Mira where she was. Their looks crossed each other, anger mixing with despair as both of them knew it was most certainly the last time they saw each other.

Once they were out of sight, tears freely ran on Mira's face; for her own upcoming death, for her injuries that were excruciatingly painful but mostly for Laxus, who had left their hiding spot to try to save her despite everything, heading right now to a most certain death. She only had the strength to roll on her back, letting the rain pour on her wounded stomach has a terrible thought haunted her mind: "it's my fault… Everything is my fault".

 **Okay so, extremely dark chapter. I feel the need to once again remind you that I love happy endings. Please keep that in mind! I hope you like that chapter!**

 **Lily xxx**


	20. Chapter 18 : The bridge

**Hey guys! I'm back from my trip! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter :) Also, expect more than one chapter this week! ;)**

 **Love you all! Lily xxx**

As fast as they could while not neglecting to stay discreet, Elfman and Evergreen had pulled every member of Fairy Tail from their slumber, deciding to meet at the rallying point they chose if something would happen.

"I think that was the last tent" said Evergreen after scanning the horizon with her Nocturne sight.

"Perfect then. Now let's get the hell out of here!" Exclaimed the man by her side, tugging at her by her wrist.

"How dare you dragging me like that!" Complained the young woman who hated being rushed that way.

She was however soon gagged by Elfman's large hand who stopped abruptly.

"Shush," he told her. "I'm hearing something".

The envy Evergreen had to show Elfman how she hated when he acted like a ruffian died as she realized they were probably not alone. Listening carefully, she tried to identify the origin of the sound, hoping it was coming from an ally rather an enemy. She emitted a sigh of relief in Elfman's hand, still on her mouth, when she recognized Gajeel and Levy.

Indicating to Elfman that everything was fine, she got out of his grip and walked to the couple she had spotted. As for the young man, having also identified the voices after a moment, he simply followed Evergreen, trusting her eyes particularly adapted for the situation.

"Lu's out there" they heard Levy insist.

"There is no way you're heading the same way as those soldiers !"

"She's my best friend, Gajeel!"

"Tch." Answered the young man without however let go of his idea.

"What's Happening?" Asked Elfman when they were next to them.

"Lucy went walking by the river tonight and I haven't seen her since."

"And she is probably just fine" insisted Gajeel. "Knowing Salamander, if the soldier you saw found them, he is probably already K.O."

"How can you tell Natsu's with her?" Said Levy surprised.

Gajeel rose his eyes to his so brilliant but sometimes so naïve girlfriend.

"He follows her practically everywhere".

"It doesn't matter, I want at least to make sure they know about the menace" said the stubborn blue haired girl, worry obviously showing in her eyes.

As for the young man, he was also worried. In his case, however, that fear was related to his girlfriend who insisted on putting herself in danger.

"I'll go too" announced the young Strauss. " Natsu risked a lot to save us from the wall and a real man owes him at least that.

Then, before starting to follow Levy and Gajeel, the latter following Levy wherever she'd go even if it was against his decision, Elfman turned to Evergreen.

"Will to be fine getting to the others by your self?" He said, hating to know she would be alone even though the path she'll go on will probably be the safest.

To that question, he was gratified with the usual hit behind his head she gave him when he told the word 'man' a little too often.

"What's wrong with you?" He exclaimed, annoyed by the irritating and quite painful, he had to admit, habit.

"Do you really think I'll quietly go to the meeting point?"

"You saw it just like me! The soldiers are heading towards Lucy and Natsu's location. It might be very dangerous" he argued.

"I don't care about that!" she exclaimed, not ready to run to a safe place while he was risking so much. "What happened to your idiotic speeches about being partners?" She added, a glimpse of sadness in her voice.

Her last words had the effect of drawing a large smile in Elfman's face who was looking at her with such intensity she couldn't help but blush.

"You're right Ever" he said. "Come on, we'll lose Gajeel and Levy's track."

To that, he took her hand and dragged her behind him while looking for the other two. The young woman didn't try to get away, at least not for the moment, and let herself be guided until she realized he was making random steps in the night. Once that was noticed, she sighed and took the lead. It was her turn to drag him around but this time, she knew where she was walking. Because of her power, it only took them a few minutes to notice the couple, crouching behind a series of small trees.

"About time" grumbled Gajeel who didn't count patience among his main qualities.

Evergreen was about to retort to his rude comment when Levy got their attention.

"The soldiers are just there" she whispered.

"Any sign of Natsu and Lucy?" Evergreen asked in a barely audible way.

"Not yet…"

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence before being contradicted by fighting noises. It only took another instant to understand that someone had single-handedly initiated a combat against the four present soldiers.

"That idiot's got to be kidding me" grumbled Gajeel before Natsu's stupidity before himself stepping in the help the young man who didn't seem to have a clue about the severity of the situation, a sword sunk in his tight while he was running as if the blade wasn't even there.

The others quickly joined and it took them only a few minutes to vanquish all of their foes. Happily for them, none of the enemies were fallens.

"I saw them first, metal head!" complained Natsu, realizing that all the opponents where K.O. before he got the chance of fighting all out.

"You idiot" cut him off Lucy, pulling out the sword from his flesh as if it was nothing. "Can someone explain to me why I still stick with you?"

"Because you and I are a team!" He sincerely answered to the question as she tore a piece of his already ruined pants to stop the hemorrhage he probably hasn't even noticed yet.

The blond young woman sighed in exasperation.

"We don't have time for your foolishness, Salamander! We have to get back to the meeting point" intervened Gajeel.

"From our location, the quickest path would be to take the suspended bridge" added Levy.

"You really want us to walk on one of those old things?" Worried Evergreen.

Giving them another reason to walk the way indicated by Levy, steps could be heard behind them, accelerating their pulses. If they were right, there were more than only a handful of soldiers this time.

"Ever, run!" he rushed her.

"Don't call me that…"

The young woman stopped talking, pushing Elfman out of reach from a dagger that almost bit the young man's flesh. Only the surprise effect allowed her to move somebody this large and it was with a sigh of relief that she noticed neither of them was injured.

"Look around you!" she scolded him.

He nodded then helped her to get back on her feet. With a quick glance, he could see the Natsu and Lucy had also barely dodged the projectiles while Gajeel was covering Levy with his own body due to his thick skin.

"Everybody's all right?" Asked the blue haired girl who knew very well not everyone was getting the same protection as her.

"Yes, but we have to get out of here fast!" Lucy said.

To that, they ran to the suspended bridge which was their best chance to get out of this situation alive. With a little luck, they will manage to break it once they were all safe on the other side, preventing their enemies from getting to them.

The soldiers were getting closer and closer but by some miracle, they managed to keep a considerable distance from them. However, a simple glimpse of the bridge was enough for everyone, except maybe Natsu, to notice his pitiful state. It only took Levy an instant to evaluate its solidity.

"Not more than two or three persons at the time on it or it will risk to shatter" she said, a hand on her chin.

"In that case, cross it, now" said Gajeel not wasting a second.

"What? There's no way I'll leave you behind!"

"The powers of Elfman, Natsu and mine are way more adapted to physical combat than yours!"

"But…"

"No!" He cut her out with force. "We don't have time to argue and you know damn well I'm right. Use your brain for yourself and not only for others for once!"

Clenching her teeth, the young woman finally agreed, nodding, briefly hugging her boyfriend before running to the bridge.

"Same thing for you" said Elfman to Evergreen.

"I can fend for myself in a combat just well!" she complained, not at ease herself with the idea of leaving the one who became important to her behind.

"That I know!" he softly laughed. "You're one hell of a woman".

This time, she truly felt her cheeks on fire despite her trying to act as if was nothing. But no matter how much she wanted to refuse once more, the young woman knew very well that Elfman's proposition was, surprisingly, the most logical one: they had to get to the other side one way or another and leaving the strongest fighters behind would give them their best chance if needed. Not wasting any more time, and seeing that the two other girls had also come to reason, she returned his stare.

"Don't you even dare to die" she simply said before turning.

"Same thing for you" he said in her back while she initiated crossing the bridge.


	21. Chapter 19 : What they must do

**Just as promised, another chapter this week! Hope you'll enjoy! :D Lily xxx**

The three girls stepped carefully on the fragile bridge. But despite their envy of walking back, they knew they had no time to waste, the guys counting on them to quickly cross the bridge. Once on it, Evergreen couldn't help but looking down. Big mistake. The bottom of the precipice seemed so far away, dangerously reminding her that there was no way she would survive a fall in its deepness. Swallowing her saliva, she took a few more steps when her leg passed through one of the wood planks in bad shape. The young woman let out a cry before realising only the wood under her feet gave in, the rest of the plank still sustaining her weight… at least for now.

"Are you alright?" Asked Lucy right behind her.

Still trembling, Evergreen nodded before freeing her feet from the wood and keep walking with cautiousness. Her ankle, where the shattered wood at left a deep gash made her suffer but she decided to ignore it the best she could.

"I'll wait until you and Levy are on the other side" said Lucy, look at the passage with apprehension, realizing that the weight of two would maybe be more than enough on the structure.

She nodded once more and, ignoring the bridge that could crumble anytime under her feet, she finally got to the other side next to Levy who seemed frightened… too frightened to her taste. She had to admit, she just had her own load of emotions, but not to be scared the way she was. Then she understood, turning to where the others were still standing, confirming her fears. Her heart tightened as she realized she had been right: a combat had started on the other side. The DFA had caught up to them.

* * *

Elfman sighed in relief seeing Evergreen safe on the other side. Then Lucy had started to walk again, Natsu not far behind. Could they really pull it through? He barely had his hopes up of everyone getting through in time when a silhouette way faster than the others got out of the woods. The young man felt fear take over him quickly realizing it was a fallen. Without wasting a second, he placed himself at the entrance of the bridge, the only way towards the others. Preparing himself for an attack, his fist collapsed on the fallen's face, but that barely fazed him enough to push him off an instant. He threw a succession of other hits, distracting the enemy. However, his lack of weapon was starting to show. He was indeed about to receive a nasty claw blow in the face when a sword hit brought back the fallen's attention on Gajeel. The latter may not have Elfman's enhanced strength, the power of his own ring allowed him to receive a few additional hits and that not considering his experience in combat.

They that way split the fallen's attention between the both of them, coping once in a while a few blows, happily not severe for now. Then, while the enemy's attention was locked on Gajeel, Elfman took advantage of it by grabbing and iimmobilizing him in his back, locking his arms under his own.

"Do it!" Yelled Elfman, for whom it was difficult to keep the fallen still despite his force.

The black haired young man didn't need to be told twice and took advantage of the situation to plant his sword in the fallen's throat, making sure to miss Elfman right behind. The fallen's body was soon back to its human form before collapsing lifelessly at their feet. They were about to take the bridge themselves, Natsu now on the other side, but couldn't take a step before a few soldiers got to them.

"Shit" he thought. The fallen wasted too much of their time. They turned towards the entrance of the bridge to evaluate the situation. Much to their discouragement, they saw that some more soldiers got to them on the other side. All together, the were about a douzaine, their sword high before them, ready to take care of them in any possible way.

A feeling of helplessness took over Elfman. It was nearly impossible for him to fight against their swords with his bare hands. As for Gajeel, he will never be able to win against all twelve of them. But that was not the end of it, both young men having a had time to control their anger as some soldiers were entering the bridge. As for Natsu, he turned to them as soon as he sae them. 'Even if he's a man, he doesn't stand a chance against them' thought Elfman.

Looking at Gajeel, he understood that the latter had had the same conclusion. A severe look was enough for the men to have a silent understanding and Elfman turned to Natsu.

"Stay where you are and cut the ropes!" He yelled as the pink haired young man did a few steps in their direction.

Natsu gave them a disconcerted look.

"There is no way I'm leaving Fairy Tail members behind!" He opposed. "Even if it includes metal head!"

He started to walk toward them again when Gajeel continued.

"This is not the time to overestimate your strength, Salamander! You know as well as me that there are too many of them!"

"There's no way I'm abandoning you!"

"You'll let me down if Levy gets hurt because of you!" Got impatient Gajeel.

To Elfman's relief, Natsu seemed to now realise the danger in with helping them was putting Lucy, Evergreen and Levy if he chose to ignore Gajeel and Elfman's decision. Clenching his fists, he walked back to the other side.

"I trust you" he said. "You better come back alive or I'll never forgive you" he added before cutting the ropes maintaining the bridge with his dagger, the others only understanding too late what they had planned.

Satisfied, Gajeel could now fully put his attention on the soldiers circling them.

"Salamander is an idiot, but at least he knows what to do when it counts" he said to his remaining fighting partner with half a smile.

Elfman nodded, ready to fight till the end even if their chances of living through the situation where barely existent.

Needing a weapon and fast, he pulled out a large branch from a thee near by and used it to block the blades coming at him. He even managed to send flying a soldier before the branch broke under a final sword blow. He only had time to grab one of the two halves laying on the ground when the cold contact of a blade could be felt behind his neck, ready to cut his head off if he did a single movement.

"Hands up" ordered the one keeping him in respect.

Elfman tried to evaluate his options but other soldiers caught up to him reducing to nothingness his hopes. Clenching his teeth, he let go of his improvised weapon and did as he was told. He was soon shoved on the ground, his arms tied up with some sort of chains with the biggest resistance he ever felt.

No able to do a thing anymore, Elfman turned to Gajeel. Even if he didn't really thought he could win against all of them, Elfman felt his energy leave abandon him as he saw his ally unarmed, kept in respect by many swords. If was only a matter of time before Gajeel was himself chained.

Elfman was expecting to feel the sharpness of a blade in his flew anytime but nothing came. He then understood with surprise that they didn't plan on killing them… not here.

"Why not ending it now" barked Gajeel.

They didn't get any answer, their enemies remaining mute about the orders they had. Even if he should be relieved to have a little more time to find a way out, Elfman however knew that if they weren't sentenced to die here and then, that meant their vital energy was meant to feed the horrible things.

He felt a shiver of disgust thinking about what Evergreen had live at the wall. That bad feeling was at least reduced as his eyes landed on the young woman's silhouette, safe at her end of the precipice as the only close path was destroyed. He could easily picture the girl's anger about his decision, but if he had managed to prevent her from having the same fate as him, it was worth it. Seeing that Gajeel also had his eyes glues to the person he wanted to protect more than anything, the young Strauss thought that, despite everything, they had taken the right decision and did what they must do.

 **And that's it! Please leave a review :D 3 (And I promise, the darkest chapters are behind ous now!) See you soon!**


	22. Chapter 20 : Hold on We're coming!

The night was more then advanced when Erza was pulled out of bed by the two newcomers, Elfman and Evergreen. She clenched her teeth. The DFA found them. It was only a matter of time, she knew it, but knowing her friends in danger made her blood bowl. The young woman may not have a ring herself, she felt responsible for the group of escapees she considered as her family. It was in fact that protective feeling got her implied with them.

The scarlet haired young woman thought of the day she left her boring and meaningless life. That day, she came back from a training with an old man specialized in sword fighting, master Rob. Even if it was against the law to practice with any kind of weapon for commoners, that man saw strong potential in her and started to share with him his knowledge in secret. She never showed her blade in public, keeping it hidden in a bag as she circulated in town. However, that day, logic didn't win against her rage. The DFA was against a little girl! At that time, Wendy was only ten and they were already trying to enroll her in the army. Were they this insensitive? After waiting for them to be a little further, Erza had drawn her sword and ran away with the girl she now considered has her younger sister. After a few weeks in the forest, she crossed other people, also runaways from the corrupted organization's oppression, learning about the true nature of the fallens. These people, no matter how much they could seem mindless sometimes, soon became a family to her and, being the eldest of the group of rebels, her feeling of responsibility was only enhanced.

So, in this night where they were attacked, Erza stayed at the campsite despite the danger, making sure they were all awake and evacuated. Then she decided to walk a little in the forest, making sure no one was in a bad position. That's when she heard steps, way too noisy and synchronized to belong to one of her friends. Crouching to stay hidden, she saw before her eyes a group of soldiers. None of them had on a fallen form, probably because most soldiers still didn't know for what evil they were working. However, Erza wasn't blind to the one who was leading the march, his shirt ripped just before his heart, blood all over it. No human could survive such a wound and the young woman was sure he was a fallen. Then her heart tightened as she saw the heavily wounded man they carried with them: Laxus. Erza had to use all her willpower not to ambush the group in a vain attempt. Erza knew very well she would only get herself killed by trying to get Laxus back with such an amount of enemies, the latter not able to help in his condition.

Then the blond young man opened his eyes, looking around him until his eyes locked on hers. How did he… then she understood feeling her heart pounding in her chest: he used his unnatural hearing to detect her pulse.

He seemed sad, even worried. Erza may not have spent much time in his company, she never imagined seeing this expression on his face Then his lips moved without producing any sound. What was he saying? She focussed a little more before understanding: Mira. Where was she? Seeing she understood, he raised a finger, pointing behind him. His gesture was discrete enough so only someone paying attention could understand. She nodded. She could do nothing to help Laxus, not at the moment anyway, but if Mira was in danger, she'd bring her safe and sound to the others. Giving him a last look to give him some courage, she waited for him to be far enough to stay unseen and ran in the indicated direction.

She looked everywhere until she spotted a ravine. She was about to head to another direction when a glimpse of silver caught her eyes. 'Mira!' she thought before getting at the bottom of the hill as fast as she could without falling. Once at the bottom, she saw how much she was dangerously still.

"Mira!" Exclaimed Erza, lifting her head, noticing horrible wounds.

"La…Laxus?" She mumbled without opening her eyes.

"It's Erza" corrected the young woman. "I'll take you back to safety, you'll be fine".

"Where's Laxus? She said, her eyes now wide open. "You have to help him! He took him, he…"

"Laxus is the one who led me to you" she stopped her in a soft, yet sorry, voice.

Not able to bear the vain light of hope in Mira's eyes, she added.

"I'm sorry Mira. He was taken by the soldiers".

"So why are you here and not with him!" She burst out, tears running down her cheeks. You have to help him! He needs…"

"There was too many of them, I couldn't do a thing" stopped her Erza heavy hearted in front of the obvious distress Mira was bearing.

"But he…he can't, he… it's all my fault.

"Shush" intervened Erza. "Whatever you think you did, Laxus doesn't hold it against you. I'm positive the thing that matters most to him right now is you being fine".

To Mira's silence, she added.

"We'll get him back. But you need to get proper treatment for your wounds and making sure they don't get infected.

Adding nothing, Mira let Erza make a bandage out of shreds of her cape. She still wasn't agreeing on not helping Laxus right away but she couldn't do a thing right now. And judging but Erza's determination, she would never convince the read head to leave her there.

"Hang on to me" she heard Erza say as she pulled her on her back.

So she sorrowly placed her arms around her neck as she climbed the best she could the abrupt hill. The scarlet haired young woman was in sweat and panting a lot but never gave up. After a moment, Mira could see many shapes: the meeting point she thought.

"Wendy!" We need you here!" She called out once she got there.

"I'm coming!" Said the girl with dark circles under her eyes indicating le lack of sleep.

She lifted her shirt up to under her breasts to look at the situation. Long red gash where showing signs of inflammation. The sigh of relief Wendy however did was encouraging.

"The fallen who attacked you was probably hoping for the blood loss and the infection to kill you eventually" concluded the young healer. Now that they are sterilized and bandaged, you should soon be on your feet if you rest well.

"That horrible person probably doesn't have your knowledge in medicine" said Erza.

"That monster is not a person" said Mira in a low voice, hatred in her voice.

If she already hated the organization for what they did to Laxus and her, the ambiance around the campsite didn't help her mood. A large weight seemed to crush every single escapee. Within the worst, she could see Levy, unstoppable tears on her face as Lucy cradled her in her arms. Her heart tightened as she noticed Gajeel was nowhere to be found, him missing being probably the cause of her desperation. Then, if it was even possible, a wave of distress even bigger hit her seeing Evergreen also in tears. Where was her brother? She hadn't been blind to the obvious attraction between the two of them, despite their efforts to hide it, and the fact that Elfman wasn't next to her filled her with panic. Understanding that Mira finally caught up to the situation, Wendy explained what happened in a sad voice.

Letting her barely finish her bandage, she got to her feet, not without pain, and limping to Evergreen. When the latter locked her brown eyes with hers, she only could see pain and regret. Her own regrets violently came back to surface. She promised the young woman she would bring Laxus back, but all she managed to do was…

With her trembling voice, she let out: "I'm sorry".

Much to her surprise, the brunette had said the same words at the same time.

"Elfman" Started Evergreen, "he stayed back to protect us, he…"

She was cut off by Mira, circling her arms around her. She understood. She understood so much! Learning her brother was taken by the DFA while a person important to her was taken away protecting her… she had the same weight on her shoulders.

"We'll get them back" said Mira, her determination higher than ever. "The day I'll stop will be the day I die".

Those last words almost burnt her, realizing how much that day could be close. But for some reason, she didn't really mind. What did she have to lose? She certainly wasn't about to stay put as those persons she loved were with those monsters! Her heart pounded a little faster at her choice of word: love. She always knew she loved her brother in an unconditional way, but she had also discovered a new kind of love she didn't quite understand yet with Laxus. The fact that she realized that only once she lost him, probably forever, only gave her another reason to be angry.

Without saying another word, she got up, her fist clenched.

"Erza!" Called the one who had in her eyes that spark which earned her the nick name _she-devil_. "I'm going to get them. Are you coming with me?"

"No" she firmly said.

The anger stocked in Mira's heard threatened to get all out on Erza, but the later placed her hand on her shoulder.

"We're _all_ coming with you. Is that right everyone?" She added loud enough for the whole Fairy Tail group to hear. "Are you ready to get those we hold dear back home?"

"YES!" Exclaimed the combined voices of all these people willing to set their fears aside rather than leave a member of the group to die.

"Does that mean we can finally attack that lot of fallen?" Asked Natsu, confused.

"That is exactly what it means" confirmed Erza.

"Perfect then!" The reckless young man. "Don't worry everyone, we'll find our friends! I'm already fired up!"

A wave of hope seemed to hit the group.

"Make sure to rest a few hours" added Erza. "We're leaving at dawn".

She then turned to Mira.

"Same goes for you. Your wounds may not be fatal, they could very well become it if you keep exerting yourself. You are still not well enough to fight".

"There is no way I'm staying behind while…

"I know" said Erza with a resigned smile. "That is why you have to at least take those few hours left to the night to sleep".

Mira returned her smile and laid down, tiredness taking over her as soon as she touched the ground, reminding her just how much she was exhausted. Hold on, Elfman, Laxus… we're coming for you.

 **So a little hope in this chapter… about time ;) Hope you liked it!**

 **Lily xxx**


	23. Chapter 21 : Back to the wall

The first thing Elfman could feel was a sharp pain at his wrists where he was too tightly tied. He then felt a shooting pain where he had been hit in his skull to make him lose consciousness. Then he opened his eyes, finding out where he was. He obviously didn't expect to be in a pleasant place, but the sentiment of horror he felt after he analyzed the room he was in was even worse than his physical suffering. The chamber was an exact replica of the one Evergreen almost died in. Only the four intact wall indicated him he was somewhere else.

To his left was Gajeel, staring at the wall in front of him, his hands also tied in his back. Their aggressors didn't even bother to place them in a proper cell. They were probably going to take care of them so quickly it wasn't worth it. Anyways, he thought with regret, their respective ties where chained to the ground and impossible to break.

Without seeing it coming, tears started to fall. He was relieved he could at least save the others, but the idea of not ever seeing Mira or Evergreen again terrified him.

"Tch. Are you not the one that keeps babbling about being a man ?" Commented Gajeel with annoyance seeing him crying.

"Real men are not afraid of tears" he stated with conviction.

To that, Gajeel couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in surprise, clearly questioning the legitimacy of the affirmation but didn't say more.

"Are you not sad to be here?" Asked Elfman to the black-haired young man's lack of reaction.

"With those bastards constantly looking for us, I always knew my end would be here, one way or another" he soberly stated, as if he wasn't surprised of the turn of events in the slightest. "I would only have liked to spend a little more time with her" he added almost inaudibly.

Due to their proximity and the profound silence present in the room, Elfman didn't have any problem to hear.

"You never imagined living like a man with Levy and a family?" He asked surprised that even someone like Gajeel didn't picture a more glorious future with the woman he loved.

Gajeel frowned at the obsessive habit to place the word "man" everywhere but the sadness surpassed the annoyance. Yes, he had learned what love was because of Levy and, yes, he wished he could found a family with her, but that had always been for him an unattainable future. The DFA stole that option for him even before he had considered it.

"If you really think we could have had a family within all this shit caused by the DFA you're even dumber than I first thought, grumbled Gajeel without however denying wanting such a thing. Tch, if only they had not used chains strong enough to contain those muscles of yours, we could at least kick a couple of asses while we're here.

"Yeah, would have been good if I had the same chains as you" agreed Elfman weary.

To that comment, Gajeel turned to his companion in misfortune with a stupefied look.

"You're telling me mine are not as strong as yours?"

The young Strauss agreed with a nod.

"They're still hard to break, but it would not be imposs..."

"You got muscle instead of brains?" Exclaimed the strong-willed man. "Break mine, what are you waiting for? You can reach them for sure!"

Elfman's eyes widened at Gajeel suggestion as if it was simply unthinkable.

"If I pull on them, your hand would tear off before breaking the chains" said the horrified young man.

However, instead of the disappointment or the disgust he was expecting, a smile drew itself on Gajeel's lips.

"Gihi ! That would be the case for someone with normal skin... Good thing mine can become as solid as steel".

The white-haired young man still wasn't convinced it was a great idea, his newly acquired strength already having increased too ofter his natural clumsiness. This time, it wasn't the integrity of a simple glass of water that was at stake but the integrity of the actual limbs, and quite possibly life, of a comrade. However, he knew Gajeel was right. After all, he couldn't really worsen their overall situation no matter what the income.

He stretched his fingers so he could reach the chains circling Gajeel's wrists. Pulling with only the tip of his fingers, his strength may have been a little diminished but he could probably pull it off.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Come on, Strauss" simply answered Gajeel.

So he pulled with all he got, slowly feeling the chain twist until they broke.

"Gihi! You weren't exaggerating when you said you could pull my arms off!" Said Gajeel, massaging his bruised wrists.

But if he felt any pain, he didn't show, more satisfied to be finally free than annoyed by such simple bruises.

"Now, let's find the keys to those handcuffs of yours" knowing very well he had no chance of removing them by force.

"Where do you think they hid it?"

"If noting changed since I left, every guard should have a copy of the keys, especially with worthless prisoners like us. We only have to..."

They were interrupted by footsteps, closely followed by the sound of the doorknob someone was unlocking.

"Just in time" whispered Gajeel, raising his chair above his head, ready to crush the head of the next guard to pass the door.

* * *

Evergreen had dark rings under her eyes as her legs were killing her from all this walk, but for once, she didn't care about those things. That had nothing to do with what she felt when a dozen DFA soldiers pinned Elfman on the ground, handcuffing him as she helplessly watched. Once more, he had been the one to save her, sacrificing himself so she could escape while she had practically done nothing in return for him. However, the young woman knew very well that culpability wasn't the only reason of her determination. The simple thought of him being in danger, not even knowing if he was simply alive, was torture to her. And as if Elfman being taken away from her wasn't enough, she had learned that her brother had suffered the same faith.

Anger boiled into her veins. Not the one she usually felt when something was getting on her nerves, no, this exceeded what she ever felt. She was ready to give everything to get them back.

When she finally saw the wall in front of her, Evergreen didn't even felt the fear she was expecting.

"Ready?" Asked Erza's voice once they were there.

Without any surprises, every one of them nodded in agreement.

"We don't know in which section they were taken. So I suggest we form two groups. I'll cover the West side" Continued Erza. "Natsu, you were detained in the East wing at your passage here, didn't you?"

Natsu nodded with a seriousness Evergreen never saw on the one she considered as slightly crazy until then. If she was told a couple of hours earlier that he would be in charge of a rescue group, she wouldn't have believed it. But at this instant, she has no doubts he was trustworthy.

And so, Erza announced the groups' formation. Levy, Lucy and herself would be with Natsu. As for Mira, Lisanna and that guy who always took off his shirt, Gray if she recalled, would go on Erza's side.

"What about us?" Asked Wendy.

Erza gave a soft look to the one who, despite being the youngest, was ready to courageously follow them to save their friends.

"Invading the wall with too many people would diminish our chances at discretion" explained Erza. "For now, it would be better if you and the others stay here, ready for backup in case things go bad."

Then she took out of her bag two flares.

"If you see a blue flare by the window, it means we require your aid in battle" she said handing a similar kit to Natsu's group.

"What about the red one?" Asked the blue haired girl who noticed the second color.

Erza's face darkened a little.

"If you see a red light, that means that the enemy is too strong and that you must retreat and hide."

"Can I see those red flares?" Asked Cana who had now taken place next to Wendy.

"Of course" she said, intrigued about her unusual interest.

When Cana had recuperated both of the red flares, she spilled most of her wine bottle on them, making them unusable.

"What a shame to waste such good wine" she sighed as if nothing happened, contemplating her half-emptied bottle.

"Cana! What's wrong with you?" Yelled Erza.

"Did you really think we would be willing to let you die out there, you don't know Fairy Tail. Besides, I have a better plan! If we see a blue light, we come to the rescue. If you still haven't come back at sunset, we'll meet up with you, no matter what."

To that, the rest of Fairy Tail cheered, none of them willing to let any of their friends behind. Erza looked at them a little out of guard, not expecting to see her decisions denied, but after all, knowing them, she should have seen this coming.

"Very well" she said after a moment of hesitation, smiling at the enthusiasm of this bunch of rebels she held so dear.

Then the scarlet-haired young woman turned to the two departing groups. Everyone seemed ready to go.

Just before getting separated, Evergreen and Mirajane's looks crossed. Each of them could see the same determination: they would get Laxus and Elfman back no matter the cost. Then they respectively brought their attention back to their own group, walking towards a secret passage once pointed out by Gajeel.

They who could have done anything to get away from this horrible place forever were once again back to the wall.

 **Hihi, I couldn't help myself to write a small scene about Fairy Tail's amazing complicity. Looking forward to share with you the next chapter. Also, I may have mentioned this before but I want to specify it once more: I absolutely HATE when people don't finish a fanfic so, despite my slow updates, you can be sure that I will translate this to the end :) Love you guys!**

 **Have a nice day and don't forget to comment ;)**

 **Lily xxx**


	24. Chapter 22 : Their only option

**Yes, I'm still alive ! I never forgot this fanfic, I'm just a little overwhelmed by life and all the projects I try to do at the same time :o**

 **Enjoy !**

The more time she spent in this place, the more Mirajane hated it. Only the presence of Elfman and Laxus gave her the strength to place another step forward, despite her disgust of the place, despite her pain.

The hallways were deserted for the majority of her path. Then a distant sound started to be audible: footsteps and voices of which she couldn't quite distinguish the words yet. Mira knew that only her unnatural hearing made her perceive them this far. But the other ones weren't fools and when they saw her stop to analyse what she was hearing, they understood something was happening.

"There's action this way" she said, pointing the extremity of the hallway from where the sounds were emanating. "We should probably have a look".

Despite knowing the danger they could face in that direction, all nodded in approval and started following Mira once again, even more cautious than they were a minute ago.

The more steps they made, the more the mumbling changed into words. Sadly, she didn't get anything important from the guards. However, Mira understood how much those 'worthless' words could be of a particular use.

"I'm practically sure most of the guards are not aware of the fallen". She concluded out loud.

They already knew most of the army, just like Gajeel before the apparition of his ring, didn't know about how corrupted the organisation was. But maybe the number of people unaware of the inhuman ways of their leaders where grater then they thought.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Gray, his shirt now probably lying somewhere in the hallways.

"Their discussion... they are talking about the prisoners but they don't seem to know why they are here. And from what I get, only the leaders are allowed to speak to them.

"The fallen don't what Gajeel, Elfman and Laxus to transmit what they know about them." Concluded Gray.

"What do you think Lisanna? What do you feel from that direction?"

"All my instincts are pushing me to turn back... But I can't tell yet if one of our friends is with them. Maybe we should try another way... eumm Mira?" She interrupted herself seeing Mira stiffening.

"Laxus is with them" she said.

"What? How can you be sure?" Asked Gray.

Mira unconsciously smiled at that question. She just clearly heard a 'Go to hell' from this sensual and low voice she knew very well.

"I'd recognize Laxus's voice anywhere. There's no doubt it's him" she said with certitude, not bothering to repeat the words spoken by the strong tempered man.

"So let's go" said Erza, taking the lead, soon followed by Gray.

As for Lisanna, she stayed a little longer next to Mira, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"I'd recognize Laxus's voice anywhere, hen?" She teased her, mimicking Mira's voice.

Mira's cheeks instantly turned a shade redder as the younger copy of herself teased her like a little sister. Even if she didn't really had time to think about it a lot, Laxus's words came back to her mind. She _was_ her little sister. The more she spent time with her, the more Mira wandered how she could not realize it sooner. Her eyes, her hair of the characteristic Strauss color, the shape of her face... even so of her expressions were similar to hers. But that, she would tell her once they were out of there and safe with the others. She simply didn't have the strength to deal with her emotions at the moment, and that not considering that the moment was not appropriate for such a confession.

"Are you alright Mira?" Asked the youngest Strauss who probably didn't know about her origins.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Come on, the others are probably waiting for us".

They walked the distance that separated them from Gray and Erza.

"What took you so long?" Complained Gray. "We..."

"Guards are coming our way!" Interrupted Erza. "Get ready!"

Everyone got in a combat position, ready for the eventuality where they could be spotted. When the silhouettes of the guards started to be visible and they could no longer stay hidden, Erza drew her sword, ready to give the first blow while a glimpse of the surprise effect still remained. A metallic sound echoed in the hallway as her sword made contact with the other's blade.

For what she knew about the red haired girl, Mira was expecting a series of blows, reflecting her usual agility. However, she rather stayed there, unable to move, her face expressing surprise as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Jellal..." she let out in a whisper before the blue haired man before her.

The said Jellal was just as surprised as Erza and, without the reaction of the other soldiers next to them, both would have probably stayed frozen this way even longer, their swords intertwined in mid-air.

But Mira didn't have time to look at it longer. For now, the strength in both sides was quite equal. Even if she only wielded a sword for a short amount of time, the life or death situations the young woman had been thrown into recently pushed her to improve quickly. That didn't mean however that the combat was easy, and that not considering the fact that she couldn't accept to lethally wound a person that probably didn't have a clue about the horrors perpetrated in here.

As for Gray, he just took out his last opponent, but to do so, he had turned his back on the battle, making him vulnerable to the other soldiers. He only got how deeply he was in danger when he turned on a sword directly plunging towards his skull, the fast movement making it too late for him to do a thing. He unconsciously clenched his teeth, ready to receive the hit that would probably end his life.

However, he felt no pain. Maybe was his death so fast that he didn't have time to feel anything? Then he reconnected with the real words as he noticed the blade hanging only inches from his face. Behind the weapon stood a young woman, intensely looking at him, her red cheeks making a great contract with her pale skin.

"Ju... Juvia doesn't want to fight against this man" she mumbled, lowering her sword without losing their intense visual contact.

"Juvia? Is that your name?" Asked the confused young man to his...enemy?

Then, seeing that she didn't seem to want to attack anymore, he introduced himself.

"I'm Gray. We are not your enemies, listen..."

"Oh!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Juvia is so glad that Gray isn't her enemy! Juvia couldn't simply not imagine herself fighting against him..." she started to daydream again, saying something about Romeo and Juliet.

"Juvia!" He interrupted this slightly crazy, yet pretty, girl who had a disturbing behavior. "Our friends are innocents and were taken here. We really need to find them".

"Friends? Juvia's group is only responsible for one man" she said looking at the end of the hallway, unconsciously giving up the position of one of them, probably Laxus regarding what Mira heard.

Seeing that the young woman was still hesitating despite her unusual friendly behavior towards him, he placed his hands on her shoulders, his face inches from hers.

"Juvia, I don't have time to explain the situation to you right now, but I can swear that we are on the same side and... oye! What's happening to you?" He yelled has she lost consciousness in his arms, her face redder than ever.

Not really knowing what to do with her, he gently lifted Juvia and placed her away from the battle where she could accidentally get hurt. Then he took the keys that were hanging at her side.

"Mira!" He called as other soldiers noticed him. "Catch!"

Without losing an instant, the young woman caught the keys thrown by the young man.

"The room where Laxus his kept his in that direction" he added pointing the right way. "We'll take care of the remaining ones".

Nodding in approval, she ran with determination toward the said room.

* * *

Laxus hated this man with every fiber of his being. Without the solid links that maintained his hands behind him, he would have already thrown himself at the one who almost killed him, the one who let Mira die alone in that forest. He knew very well he had no chance to beat him. Even someone has impulsive as him could understand that if neither Mira or him could win against him while joining their forces, he alone could not do a thing, especially in his pitiful state. But in the situation he was now, he didn't give a shit. He had nothing to lose.

To the look of hate the blond young man was giving him, Blackburn's smile grew larger.

"Do be so grumpy" he teased him. "At least now you can be useful".

"Go to hell!" Cursed at him Laxus who wanted more than ever to punch that bastard right in the face.

Then Blackburn was before him, pulling his head backwards as he grabbed his hair.

"Time to see what it looks like to absorb a fallen's energy" he snickered, placing a hand on Laxus's forehead.

The young man instantly felt a painful tension where the hand made contact with his forehead. He was expecting to soon feel the energy leave his body but someone knocking at the door interrupted him, Blackburn backing off with annoyance.

"What?" He ferociously answered to the terrified guard.

"The wall is under attack. General Thompson wants to see you immediately".

Hitting his fist on the table, he opened the back door in a rough movement.

"Don't worry, Dreyar, I won't be long" he said with a sadistic smile despite the annoyance he was showing seconds before.

A few minutes past before he could hear once more the locket of the door open. When the door opened, the look of hatred he had prepared for Blackburn melted. He may not show often his feelings, this time, he couldn't keep hidden that mix of relief and surprise he felt in the moment.

Mira... She was alive. She was there. Her beautiful eyes filled with tears seeing him. The young woman's reaction instantly tightened his heart. Why was she crying? Was it that hard for her to simply look at him after what he had confessed to her about her parents? She probably hated him.

"What are you doing here, idiot!" Was the only thing he could manage to say. "After all Blackburn did to you, you should..."

He couldn't finish what he was about to say as Mira's arms circled his neck, her tears running freely on him.

"I'm so sorry! I should never have left the cave. I was so worried I would be too late..."

What? _She_ was apologizing? Then she lifted her perfect crying eyes on him, those eyes he never thought he'd see again. Could she really have forgiven him? She didn't offer him more time to think about it as she opened his handcuffs.

"Can you walk?" she asked worried.

"Probably as much as you can and you're still on your feet" he said about the obvious pain she tried to hide. "But we have to go now; I can already hear Blackburn coming back".

Using the other door, the one the captain didn't use earlier, Laxus guided Mira as much as he could, knowing very well it was only a matter of time before Blackburn started a manhunt.

As for Mira, she let herself be dragged, picturing all the options they had. Run? They would never have enough strength to do so. Fight? They already saw how that went on. Hide? They would be found right away... With frustration, she accepted the fact that none of those scenarios ended with her and Laxus alive. None except one. A possibility that scared her a little and that Laxus would certainly hate. But the young woman knew that this idea was their only option.


	25. Chapter 23 : A soldier's past mistakes

**I'm finally back! With a couple of chapters ready to make up for my lack of activity on this story. Expect a couple of chapters every couple of days this week.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Lily xxx**

Despite her body which was battling by instinct, Erza's mind was troubled. Before her was Jellal. Her childhood best friend, the one she had admired for so long, the one who always managed to make her smile, the one who atrociously disappointed her…

 _** Four years earlier **_

"Ah! There you are!" Said a voice she knew very well in her back.

"Jellal!" Exclaimed the young woman, her best friend entering her field of vision by walking in from of the bushes. "I thought you where leaving at dawn!"

The teenager sat beside her and imitated her by also plunge his legs into the lake.

"I have to meet them in a couple of minutes" he confirmed "but I knew you'd be already awake even at this early hour and that I would find you here. You didn't really this I would leave without a good bye" he teased her, gently pushing her with his shoulder.

Erza lightly blushed, her eyes locked on the lake before her.

"It's a big day for you. It's not every day someone's starting his soldier carrier after all… I just thought you would have better things to do before leaving…"

"Erza" he calmly said turning her face so she would look at him. "Saying good bye to you _is_ what better to do. I'll miss you" he said taking her into his arms.

She timidly let herself getting hugged then rose up with energy.

"Stop it" she said in an encouraging tone. "You won't have any time to miss me! You will be a super soldier and protect us against all those horrible fallen".

He smiled. She just loved his smile.

"In that case I'll make sure I'll always be there to protect the population. I wont disappoint you."

They then herd a far noise. The DFA army was about to leave.

"Go. You don't want to be late at your first day!" She said, pushing his back towards the trail. "Make us proud!"

"And you try not to get in trouble with your training with Rob. You know you can't train in martial arts outside of the army."

"Yes, yes" she said irritated by that aberrant law.

"Take care, Scarlet" her said with a wink before leaving, calling her by the surname her found her when her learned she never knew hers.

Then he disappeared through the threes. It was only when he was out of sight when she sat once more, hugging her knees with her arms. She knew he wouldn't come back for a while. And even if he did came back, he wouldn't be aloud to stay for a long time., having to follow the army he was now part of. As for her, even if Erza could understand more than anyone the importance of what he was doing, she couldn't help but staying in her village, illegally training into the marshal arts to protect the town and specially the young Wendy she had taken under her wings. However, the purpose wasn't enough to chase the sadness that was taking over her heart in the moment.

"I'll miss you too Jellal" she let out as tears were now flowing on her cheeks.

 _** Two years earlier **_

Erza came back from a long training with Rob, like most of the mornings, her sword well hidden in a rolled cloth. It was a hot summer day and the young women was thinking it was the perfect day for bringing Wendy to the lake to swim. A smile on her lips, she happily walked to her hometown. But the usually calm village was abnormally agitated and a big gathering of people surprised her. The DFA was there! Running towards the mass of people, she scanned the audience looking for the blue haired young man, barely hiding the excitement she felt at the possibility of seeing him again. But that sentiment quickly let place to one of horror. She recognized that kind of gathering. IT was the moment soldiers where recruiting ring bearers to defend the wall. But what really froze her blood was seeing them choose her little Wendy. But she was only ten! How could a ten year old do anything against the monstrous fallen? Of course, Wendy was already developing extraordinary skills in medicine, but it had nothing to do with her ring. She rather owed her skills to the healer Porlyusica, she affectionally called Grandine. It was surprising the rather cold Porlyusica accepted to take a student, but how could anyone refuse something to the adorable Wendy? In any case, the kid would surely face death in her first meeting with a fallen.

Her blood was boiling in her veins. She couldn't simply let that happen. Not to Wendy. Only her common sense kept her from attacking every single person between her and Wendy. Then started an intolerable wait until the soldiers started their way to the wall, escorting the chosen bearers. Then, seeing that most of the soldiers were far in front of the group, she couldn't hold her patience longer and pulled out the sword she had kept hidden for years.

She didn't mind that her odds were highly unfavorable. All that mattered was that she could get her small protégé back. Her sword hit the one of the first soldier she crossed. She had no difficulty disarming him. She, for the matter, had also no problem getting rid of the next one. However, it didn't take a long time to figure out her lack of judgement. She may excel in sword fighting, she would never get the advantage against so many opponents. But giving up was strictly out of question. She gave it all she got, throwing blow after blow. She held her ground for a considerate amount of time before an elbow violently hit the side of her head make the world sway around her. Her dizziness was taken advantage of and an other calculated hit disarmed her.

When a sword was pointing at her throat, her mind may have been restless, no solution seemed to surface. And that was when the sword keeping her at bay was violently pushed away from her. Her eyes wide open by the surprise, it took her a few seconds to get what was happening.

"Master Rob!" Said exclaimed incredulously "what are you doing here?"

"Leave!" He said "I'll cover your escape."

"But…"

"Take the small one and leave!" He yelled with more intensity. "It's your master's order!"

Clenching her fists, her eyes full of tears, she started to run towards the lot of bearers, disarming one soldier on her way. The group of soldiers and chosen bearers was now in total chaos. It however took her only an instant to localise the blue haired girl from whom she gripped her hand to drag her behind her into the woods. Branches were whipping her face but she couldn't care less if it meant Wendy could be safe. Out of breath, they fell on their knees after putting a considerate amount of distance between them and their followers.

But at the moment they expected the least, a mass hit Erza forcing her to let go of Wendy's hand. The mass and her rolled on their side, each of them struggling to be on top until she was pinned on the ground by the weight she soon associated with the one of a man.

"Jellal…" she let out recognizing him.

He had changed so much, a couple of inches taller, a lot of muscle mass additional but even then, he seemed just like before… at least in appearance.

"Give her back immediately Erza!"

"Jellal! How can you possibly agree sending a child on the battle field?" she yelled with anger.

"It's for the good of the kingdom and you know it!"

"But what can she do?"

"Captain Thompson takes care of the new recruits personally. Believe me, if he judges it necessary, it means she can help."

"But at what cost?"

The young man bit his lower lip, knowing very well she wouldn't give in.

"Erza, please… If you go against the kingdoms best interests I… I have to intervene… I don't want to hurt you.

His tone was pleading, but as painful it was for the young woman, never would she abandon Wendy. She placed a hand on the young man's cheek, an immense weight on her heart.

"You know as well as me that nothing will prevent me from saving her."

His face was so close from hers that her body was filled with goose bumps. His breath caught into his lungs, his voice trembling.

"Then it means that from now on, you're an enemy of this kingdom" he finally said with pain, his breath on her cheek. "If one day we shall cross roads again, you'll then be my enemy."

"Jellal…" she only managed to say, tears shining on her face.

"Go, before I get back my reason and take my duty as a soldier seriously."

Her heart in pieces, she noded, taking once more Wendy's hand. Never did she saw him again. Not once. Until that day she infiltrated the wall.

 _** Present **_

Jellal and Erza were exchanging a couple of sword hits. Numerous where the times where one of them could have finish of their opponent, but none completed their task. Their powerful fight seemed infinite and without any goal but what could they do?

"Jellal, listen to me. The DFA…"

"How can I trust you Erza? Getting in the way of Wendy's enrollment, that I could get. But this? Fighting against the DFA is just like fighting on the fallen's side."

"That's were you're wrong" she said.

Than, as well as for Erza's agility as for Jellal's fatigue, the latter's sword wasejected from his hand. The young woman however didn't have the upper hand for a long time, the young man disarming her almost simultaneously by a kick.

Both looked at each other out of breath. Then, just like she did all those years ago, she cupped his face in her hands. Much to her surprise, much to her pleasure, the young man didn't step back.

"You have to listen to me. The leaders of the DFA are lying to every one since the beginning."

"Don't try to…"

"Jellal… the DFA's leaders _are_ the fallen.

This time, he backed of, stepping back like an affrayed animal.

"You're lying. You're telling this to distract me."

"Do you really believe me capable of telling such things if I don't truly believe them? Look into your heart" She continued to his more and more apparent hesitation "you know I'm right. Think about all those questions stayed unanswered concerning the origin of the fallen, their apparition so close to your basecamp. Did you even once fought a fallen? Do you have the simplest idea of how all those bearers you're recruiting can help you cause and were do they all end up?"

Seeing his lack of answer, she quickly told him all she knew on the fallen, how they took form. This time, it was too much. He fell on his knees, a defeated look on his face, taking his head into his hands. Everything made sense now. All of his questions, all of those missing pieces…

"All those things I did in four years" he finally said. "All those things to serve these monsters… I dragged dozens of innocents to the slaughter house…"

"You did what you thought was fair" said Erza, a hand on his shoulder.

At her contact, he stepped back. Erza had no idea how long he stayed like that. A small part of her was glad he didn't acted this way in a knowing the awful truth. However, seeing him tormented was a true torture for her. She was about to try to reason with him, to tell him he wasn't a lost cause, that he could still act the right way but she didn't get the chance. Jellal stepped up in a quick motion, a new flame shinning in his eyes.

"I have to make amend for my actions" he said with conviction. "It's finally time for all the soldiers to know the truth".

"Juvia will help" intervened the young woman who gained consciousness long ago enough to hear what Ersa just explained. "Gray had told he wasn't the enemy and Juvia now knows why."

"You believe me?" Was surprised Erza who only counted on her old relationship with him to make him believe her.

"If Jellal his convinced it is true, then Juvia is too. Juvia can feel it here." She said pointing at her heart.

"And the others?" Asked Gray, having just vanquished another opponent, taking place next to Juvia who just grabbed his arm without valuable reason.

"I'd say the odds of them believing us is one on two" said Jellal with a pensive tone.

"If someone can convince the others, its Jellal" added Juvia with a nod. "Many people have him in high esteem within the DFA. At least, those who are not fallen" she said as if she had a sour taste in her mouth from the last words.

"Then it's worth trying" said Gray who just managed to get out of the young woman's grip. "We will give you a hand."

"No" opposed Jellal. "It's our duty to repair part of our mistakes. You, find your friends" he said, handing his keys to Erza. "Two of them are maintained in the other section of the wall, at the end of that hall at your left."

"But Mira!" Intervened Lisanne. "She went in the opposite direction to find Laxus."

"I don't know the plans regarding that Laxus" but I know with certitude that captain Thompson is personally planning on taking care of the two other, very soon… ans I now know what that means" he said, pain on his face.

Clenching their teeth, the group of Fairy Tail agreed on Jellal's plan being the more urgent, especially now that they knew their localisation. Then the groups split. On one side, people rushing to save their friends, on the other, two soldiers willing to cleanse their past mistakes.


	26. Chapter 24 : If you fall, I fall

**As promised, another chapter! The new one will be out soon!**

Elfman barely breathe as he was looking at Gajeel, the chair held above his head, ready to hit the first person who would enter the room. His hands still tied, he couldn't do much. If he wanted to get out of there, he had to relay on Gajeel taking out the enemy and take the keys who would unlock the shackles.

The door finally opened. But rather than letting the chair violently drop on his target, Gajeel brusquely stopped his motion barely inches above the person's head. All the force he had placed in the motion, being brutally stopped, made him fall on the one Elfman recognized as the girlfriend of his companion of misfortune.

"Levy?" Asked Gajeel.

But he couldn't add a thing before his girlfriend fell into tears, too relieved to see him alive, sinking her already wet face into his chest. Elfman could see Gajeel hold on to the only person that could get that expression out of him. Even a man like the young Stauss could see how much he loved her. However, seeing them together made him think about another person, the latter being particularly important to him. HE blushed imagining Ever in that way but couldn't push his train of thoughts further until the subject of his daydream stormed into the room.

Their looks crossed each other. For a second, she froze, as if she had a hard time believing he was really in front of her. But even before he saw it coming, she was in front of him and… stated and innumerable series of hits whit her fan.

"You idiot! How dare you take a decision like that without considering what I think about it!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Exclaimed the young man who couldn't defend himself his hands still locked into his back. "You…"

And that's when the tempestuous young woman surprised him the most, muting him with her own lips. The young man's face never was that red before. Did Ever really just kissed him? When she broke contact, her face still so close to his, he noticed how red she also was. Evergreen, however, didn't let her embarrassment brake their eye contact, looking at him with intensity, tears menacing to fall from her large beautiful eyes.

"Don't ever pull something like that again, you hear me? We are partners so if one of us falls, we fall together!"

A smile took place on the man's lips. If he could take her into his arms right now, he would have done it but he could still feel the tightness around his wrists.

"I promise, Ever. I won't ever let you alone again."

Her face reddened even more.

"Don't call me that" she mumbles without any conviction.

"Tch. That's a load of bull!" Interrupted Gajeel, throwing Evergreen the keys Levy just gave him. "She is as convincing as you when I call you shrimp" he said to Levy.

The said shrimp threw him a stare that was supposed to look menacing but only managed to extract a characteristic "gihi" from her boyfriend.

Evergreen caught the keys, ignoring as best as she could Gajeel's comment and the fact that he was absolutely right. She knew Elfman would keep calling her that, and she knew she would always feel that glimpse of happiness hearing it from his mouth.

When the shackles broke open, Gajeel didn't waist a second to rush them towards the exit, pulling on Levy's hand without caring to wait for them. The young woman hated being rushed but swallowed that unpleasant comment knowing he was right to hurry. After taking a large inspiration, she started to walk to the door. But before she could reach it, someone entered the room. She was expecting Gajeel to rush her even more but rather felt her blood freeze in her veins.

"There is no way you're touching Ever again!" Exclaimed Elfman taking place between her and the subject of her nightmares, Thompson.

"I was anxious to finish you off" he replied to Elfman "but if I knew I would also have the pleasure of killing the girl who slipped through my fingers, I would have come earlier" he snickered.

She saw Elfman clenching his fists. As for Gajeel and Levy, she could ear struggle sounds from the outside. Their friends had their own combat going on. It only was Elfman and her against that monster who would, without a doubt, soon take his fallen form. The last time, Elfman had the surprise effect and the incomplete energy absorption playing in his favor. They sadly had none of those elements this time, Thompson probably being at his top right now.

As if to confirm her last thought, Thompson's traits became more and more animalistic and deformed. In little time, the captain standing before them transformed into the horrible beast that was a fallen.

Elfman took advantage of the situation to rush him, hopping is incomplete form would have a harder time against his strength. Part of her wanted to yell to stop, to stay as far from him as possible. The other was frozen, unable to know was she was supposed to do. Even they stayed away for a few more seconds, the only way out was the door blocked by Thompson. As for the large window, it only leads to a six-story fall and an inevitable death.

No! They had to fight! Elfman may have the infuriating habit of acting without thinking, he, at least, was doing something. It was when the fallen gripped Elfman's throat, despite that inhuman brute force of his, that Evergreen came back to life. No way she would stay useless once more as he was risking his life to save her.

The young woman took out the dagger she brought and jumped on the beast's back, getting close enough to stab the wrist holding Elfman and freeing him from its hold. She was then ejected on the ground by the creature who once was Thompson. Even though injuries didn't seem to affect fallen, slicing the muscle of his wrist had freed him. Once on the ground, Elfman gasping for air as he could now breathe again, he held his throat with both hands wincing in pain.

"Ah! You want me to start with you I see" said Thompson, a horrible rictus on his lips.

"In your dream!" she said with a courage she didn't know she had, raising once more her dagger.

Not in the very least impressed by her bravado, the fallen walked to her with confident steps. She, of course, knew her chances at survival where thin, but if it could leave some time for her partner to breathe normally again, she knew it would be a small victory for her.

However, no matter how she readied herself for it, the violent hit she got to the head seemed to empty her of all her energy. The world was spinning in front of her, but she couldn't allow herself to give up. She wiped the blood flowing from her lower lip before dodging a second blow, then another. She even managed to stab his flesh again. It was only a matter of inches for her to reach his neck but she noticed with helplessness she missed. Even worst, the fallen had reacted so quickly that she was propelled a few steps from him, the dagger still where she had planted it.

"Be a real man and stop attacking women!" Exclaimed the one she never was so happy to ear "man" from before.

Now on his feet, the man in question had tried to crush the fallen's skull with his combined two fists. A split second earlier and he would have succeeded. Much to both of their despair, all he caught was his shoulder. The young woman couldn't help a wave of nausea as the fallen jumped Elfman with his arm loosely hanging by his side in an unnatural angle.

The fallen's state didn't prevent him from throwing a vicious kick, making Elfman fly to the wall next to the window. The impact was so intense that numerous cracks were drawn on the wall, their enemy didn't stay on his appetite and he lifted the young man, smashing him once more on the broken wall which crumbled this time making a large hole in it.

During an instant, a horrible instant, Evergreen thought that Elfman had fallen. But when the dust dissipated, she saw him, laying at the fallen's feet, the latter ready to end him for good. His eyes pleaded her to take advantage of the distraction to run away and save herself while Thompson took care of him and Evergreen knew the only thing preventing him from saying it at loud was the promise he just made her.

But it was out of question she would let him sacrifice himself once more for her. It was her turn. In the end, it would be her who would give her life to save him and, strangely, the thought of saving him was enough to appease her and to encourage her putting her plan into action. She didn't have Elfman's strength nor Gajeel's natural armor. Her own power was barely useful, but there was a way.

So when the fallen rose his claws, ready to let them hit Elfman, she threw herself at the one who stood just beside the precipice. Just like expected, Thompson didn't expect such an attack, the only way of pushing him strongly enough was to fall with him. She smiled as she was in free fall. Even a fallen wouldn't survive that.

Ever closed her eyes, not wanting to see the ground closing up to her. But she stopped, way before she expected it, still alive. Uncertain, she opened her eyes. She first saw a large hand on her wrist, preventing her to fall to her demise. Then her look wandered higher till she could see the one she wanted to save so much, the one she loved. She then risked a look on the ground, where Thompson's body, now in human form, laid lifeless.

After being pulled back on firm ground, she felt herself being crushed against his large torso, staying there for a moment before backing up a little.

"Idiot!" He told her. "If you fall, I fall, wasn't it? So don't you dare fall…" he let out, starting to regain his composure once he realized they both survived the attack.

"I promise" she let out, sinking into the hug he just renewed.


	27. Chapter 25 : The right decision

Every step woke in Laxus a pain that would have made anyone collapse to the ground. But he couldn't. Giving up didn't only meant to accept to die, it also meant to condemn Mira. The hand of the latter was solidly gripped to his, holding even harder as she tried to ignore the pain that threatened to take her down any moment.

They did more steps into the dark hallways, trying the best they could to put as much distance between them and the one wanting to end them. But what had to happen finally happened. Laxus felt Mira's hand ripped from his as Blackburn projected her on the wall with a solid hit of the back of his hand. Never did the young man felt as powerless, his anger rising in him as he knew he probably couldn't do anything useful against the monster.

As if she wasn't wounded enough, blood was flowing from a new gash above her eyebrow where she was hit by Blackburn. Even though his brain kept reminding him fighting was delusional, his body still decided to take place between his enemy and Mira, firsts up, ready to fight till the end. At least, maybe he could with a lot of luck hold back his father's associate long enough for Mira to run away. Sadly, that hope barely touched his mind before remembering that the young woman was way too stubborn to leave him behind. "Could you just not be your usual hard head for once and get the hell out of here?" he mentally begged. But of course, she did nothing of it and took place next to him in a fighting stance, as straight as she could despite her obvious pain.

"I get a feeling of déjà vu" snickered Blackburn, looking at both of them, obviously planning to slowly appreciate his victory against them.

"The end will be different this time" defied Mira with a strength he admired.

"Of course it will be" replied their enemy "this time I won't make the mistake of letting any of you alive".

"Only if you manage to do so!" Retorted Mira before Laxus's incredulous eyes.

He was the first one to appreciate Mira's spunk and energy in those kinds of desperate situations, but what got into her to push her to provoke him this way?

Then he had part of his answer when Mira took out the blue flare, lighting it up in Blackburn's face, the latter only figuring out the nature of the object once it was too late.

Laxus didn't need another cue to take once more Mira's hand and try to put ass much distance between the fallen and them as blinding sparks were burning their opponent's face. But they only won a few seconds heads up, a minute at most… What was on her mind? He then recognized one of the secret passages they took on their mission to retrieve Evergreen and Elfman. They sunk into it and a few minutes later, they ended up out of the wall next to the forest. Laxus was about to enter the woods but Mira let herself fall on the ground, her back to a three.

"I'll carry you" stated Laxus despite having trouble to walk on his own.

"You know as well as me that he'll catch up no matter what we do" she sighed.

That last comment woke up a wave of anger in Laxus.

"What? That's not you, Strauss! Not a minute ago you were defying Blackburn as if you were about to crush him! You seriously don't think of giving up right now?"

"We could run, but he will get to us soon or lather".

"So why all this…"

"To win enough time," she said, avoiding his eyes as if she was afraid to continue.

"Enough time for what Mira?" He said kneeling next to her. "Because now we're losing it!" he added impatiently.

"No human in our state can win against a fallen as strong as Blackburn… but another fallen can" she finally said.

"And how are you planning to…"

Then he stopped himself realizing she was talking about him. No! No, out of question! The only way for him to become a fallen was to absorb someone's vital energy… _her_ vital energy. Before he could firmly stand against the idea, she took his hand and placed it on her cheek.

"You know it's our only chance at survival, Laxus".

"It's absolutely _out_ of the question for me to wipe you out of your energy!" he barked, quickly taking his hand back. "I almost killed your mother when I was eight years old and the only reason she survived is because of her pregnancy!"

"I trust you" she simply said.

"You shouldn't!" he exclaimed, taking her into his arms, ready to walk the entire forest that way if he had to.

"Laxus" she whispered.

"No"

"Laxus, listen to me!" she said a little stronger.

Against his will, he listened to her, knowing very well he wouldn't like

"We can hear him coming already. None of us will live through another attack if we try nothing."

"We can figure something out" he argued.

"You know that's not true" she said in a sorry tone.

After a moment, he clenched his teeth, slowed his pace, knowing she was right.

"I will never forgive myself if I kill you with my own hands" he finally said.

* * *

"I will never forgive myself if I kill you with my own hands"

Mira's heart tightened to the sincerity Laxus just showed her, his voice almost trembling. Her eyes crossed the ones of the man she was falling in love with a little more every day.

"If we don't try, none of us will survive" she let out, a hand cupping his cheek. "You are our only hope".

Then a feeling of relief filled her as he finally stopped, falling on his knees, Mira still laying against him. With a delicacy she didn't knew he possessed, he replaced a strain of hair behind her ear, freeing her cheek so he could place his fingers, fingers he was looking at as if they were a dangerous weapon.

She felt the energy in her body slowly leaving her. The pain was more and more vivid, but she didn't let herself show it. It was hard enough already for Laxus without seeing her suffer. Her sight was more troubled by the second, but she still could witness the changes operating in him. His traits were harder, claws were slowly replacing his nails, his teeth were getting longer.

The strength that allowed her to keep her hand on Laxus's face abandoned her, her hand falling limp on her side. That's when Laxus ended their contact, worry filling his expression. Blinking, she could see how much he had physically changed. However, she was very aware his transformation wasn't completed yet. To be able to win this battle, he would need to take some more energy, as unpleasant as it was for both.

"You have to continue" she said in a weaker voice she would have hope.

"No way" he said in a voice she didn't recognize due to the transformation.

"You're still not strong enough to fight him" she let out. "Please Laxus, do it for me."

And then she placed her mouth on his, renewing the contact between them. After hesitation, Laxus resumed the absorption despite being against it. Then he stopped. This time, he fully had his fallen form. Mira barely had enough energy to simply look at him.

As he rose, a tear left his eyes to fall on her cheek. Never would Mira ever imagine seeing a fallen cry. But that fallen had nothing to do with those bloodthirsty creatures she met until now. That fallen, it was Laxus, it was the one ready to give up his own life to protect her, ready to do the very thing that hunted his nights and ruined his childhood to make sure they will live through the night. That fallen, it was her Laxus and she had no doubts entrusting him her life was the right decision.


	28. Chapter 26 : Everything ends now

Mira's words kept echoing into his head. "If you don't try, none of us will survive. You are our only hope". Laxus once swore to himself he would never have anything to do with his fallen nature ever again. He also swore he would never put Mira in harm's way. Even then, she managed to convince him, or rather he resigned himself, to make this choice using the best argument she could. If something disgusted him more than his true nature was letting Mira die while he could do something to prevent it. And no matter how much he tried to convince himself it wasn't true, deep down, he knew that was the only way.

He sighed. He wasn't ready to risk the life of that girl in his arms. He wasn't ready to hurt her, no matter how much she assured him it was okay. He wasn't ready to be the one that could cruelly rip her life from her. But he wasn't ready neither to give up and let them die.

Before he even realized it, he noticed his legs had taken the most logical decision, his steps slowing until he finally stopped, falling to his knees. Then his plunged his eyes into hers, probably for the last time. He focussed on the hand she still had on his face. A dizzying amount of energy instantly filled him. His body kept asking for more, that same empowering sensation he felt years ago. Then the hand maintaining contact with the source of energy fell, Mira no longer having enough strength to keep it up. He still had contact points on her skin, places he could use to get more of that ecstasy as his body begged him to take some more. He could feel his skin tingling where his hands were maintaining Mirajane under her neck and behind her knees, but the horror he felt at the moment while seeing her so damn pale and limp in his arms could surpass his fallen pulsion. He refused to take any additional parcel of her energy.

"You have to continue" she said, barely audible.

"No way" he said, not even recognizing his own voice.

"You're not strong enough to fight him" she let out. "Please Laxus, do it for me".

How could she do it? How could she have so much damn faith in him as he did nothing to deserve it, as he couldn't protect her. And that was without considering that, judging by his own voice, he probably looked just like one of them now. She didn't even seem afraid of him as he was fighting against the creature's instincts within him so he wouldn't kill her now and then by taking all she had left.

But his own desires were solicited as she placed her lips against his. It wasn't the first time he kissed Mira, neither the first girl he kissed. But, just like every time the gorgeous young woman did that daring move, his heart skipped a beat. That kiss was even more disturbing since it implied way more this time: she still trusted him, allowing him in one of the most intimate ways to take another part of her power. Despite himself, he felt once more the energy flow to him as it was leaving the body of the one he loved by their joined lips.

That's when he felt it. He was getting to the end of Mira's energy. Without the slightest hesitation, he stepped back, surprised by the control he had over his own body. Bringing once more his attention on her, an immense relief filled him as he noticed she was still alive. Delicately, he placed her on the ground. Once sure Mira was out of danger from the menace he embodied, he once more concentrated on what surrounded him. He only then grasped the intensity of the changes within him. If the power of his ring granted him with inhuman senses, this time Laxus thought he was in a different place. The sounds captured by his ears were more numerous, his eyes seemed to get every single thing happening in this forest. Even his sense of smell, already higher seemed to perceive new fragrances. As for his muscles, they contained such a huge amount of energy he felt he could fight anything. But he knew Blackburn had, on top of better control and experience, the exact same perks.

He barely got time to analyze his new abilities before a cold laugh brought up a wave of anger.

"I almost believed she meant something to you" mocked him the one he hated the most. "Should have guessed you wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice her to save your pathetic life, Dreyar. If only she wasn't fool enough to place her trust in you…"

"You know nothing about me and absolutely _nothing_ about her!" Barked Laxus, a sincere envy of killing him filling him, amplified by his actual form.

"Did I just touched a sensitive subject Laxus?" he snickered. "But don't worry, even if you and that bitch will take your last breath tonight, I still admire your decision on wanting to taste at least once this immense power".

To that, Laxus had a contemptuous laugh.

"Once again, you didn't get a thing, old man. That power almost disgusts me as much as you. But if it's the only way I can stop you from hurting the ones I care about, I'm ready to become a monster for good."

It was Blackburn's turn to laugh.

"So be it" he said with an unbreakable assurance "show how someone who barely knows what it is to be a fallen fight one of the first people to detain that power."

Laxus didn't need to be told twice. Not even waiting for him to finish his sentence, he threw himself at his enemy's throat, letting his animalistic instincts guide him. But just like Blackburn reminded him, his opponent had not only the same powers but also the experience he didn't have. Blackburn had no problem to dodge the claws aiming to slice his throat and dug his own claws into Laxus's torso.

The pain the young man was expecting to feel didn't come despite the uncomfortable sensation of having his enemy's hand into his chest. Taking advantage of the lack of pain, he freed himself with a fast movement. Barely taking the time to recover, he tried another blow but still hit nothing.

"You could have learned to control all of it if you didn't have stupidly condemn yourself for that miserable girl. Too bad" said Blackburn raising his elbows "killing you will probably be one of the most amusing things I did in a while".

To that last reply, I was his turn to charge Laxus, smashing him to the ground way before he could block the attack. If he still had his human form, that only move would probably have been enough to leave him KO. However, despite the blow still echoing in his skull, Laxus still managed to act fast enough to partially dodge Russel Blackburn's fangs who ripped through his shoulder's flesh rather than the jugular. He barely had time to think before another attack was millimeters away from ending his days.

Despite the lack of pain, Laxus let out a swear. He may probably would have been dead a few times without his new powers, he would never manage to win that way. He clenched his teeth remembering Mira would be the next one to die if he failed. But as painful as could be that thought, at this pace, he would soon be rather dead or out of that precocious energy Mira gave him. Energy… a thought crawled into his mind giving him a new hope. When was the last time Blackburn absorbed the energy of a bearer? After all, he was expecting to steal his own energy just before he escaped. Considering he didn't stop to steal some energy during his pursuit of Laxus and Mira, his enemy should be soon at his limit.

Focusing on that risked conclusion, Laxus rather opted for a defensive stance, patiently receiving blow after blow, dodging the most dangerous ones.

"What's happening Dreyar? Don't tell me you're already out of energy? I already knew you wouldn't be able to keep that form as long as me but this short amount of time is simply pathetic" mocked the man.

In opposite from the distress he was expecting to see on Laxus's face, he could see in his the same tone of provocation.

"I'd say the same for you Blackburn. Is my vision at fault or are your hands look a little more human?

The young man could see doubt crossing Russel's look. Both of them were aware Laxus's vision was excellent, fallen or not. It was now obvious that Blackburn was also aware of his gradual loss of inhuman powers, but tried to get rid of Laxus before he could notice. Then Laxus saw the glare of his opponent drift to Mira.

"Even if I would let you take one step in her direction, you wouldn't get any satisfying power with what's left in her" barked the young man. "That stubborn head gave me much more energy than she should have".

To that, he took advantage of the man's distraction to finally crash him on the ground. By that maneuver, he realized his enemy had not only more human traits but also very less strength than before. Sadly, he could feel it was the same in his case. As predicted by his father's ex-associate, the amount of time he could maintain this form was considerably smaller because of the lack of experience.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you the good old way" concluded the captain, freeing himself with a hit from his elbow to Laxus's face, winning just enough time to take his dagger out of its sheath.

With an impressive speed considering his now human form, he aimed for Laxus with the blade, but the latter gripped his wrist violently twisting it until bones broke. However, despite the obvious pain in his enemy, Laxus had to himself hold back a cry of pain, the blade piercing his shoulder before he could full intercept it.

The dagger was on the ground, pain submerging both of their dominant arms. Focusing as best as there could, both threw themselves at the blade which would soon end up that death battle. "Everything ends now" though Laxus before a blade pierced a heart.

"you were right" said Laxus, pain filling every cell of his body. You experience makes you a way better fallen than I could ever be. However, I know what its like to fight with a human strength, and that, despite the pain."

To that, Laxus took the blade he just mortally dug into the abdomen of Russel Blackburn. When he was sure there was no pulse anymore, he let the weapon fall to the ground. Now certain of his enemy's death, he painfully walked to where he had left Mirajane and placed his head on her shoulder as the last of his strength abandoned him, his precedent wounds resurfacing as soon as he lost his fallen form.

"Laxus" he heard Mira whisper his name.

"Everything's finally over" he managed to say.

"No" corrected him a feeble but very alive voice. "Everything can now begin."

She slid her fingers through his hair then added.

"Ah and Laxus?"

"Hum?"

"I told you I was right to believe in you".

Was she really teasing him in her state? A smile took place on the young man's lips despite his exhaustion. As impossible as it seemed a couple of weeks before, he realised he would probably never get tired of her presence.


	29. Chapter 27 : Allies and enemies

After a too short moment, Evergreen had to step away from the hard head to whom she just openly showed a display of affection. Despite one of their biggest enemy being dead, the battle wasn't over. The young woman knew very well that, beyond those doors, those who were now their friends were fighting against those hypocrites from the DFA.

Part of her pushed her to help them while another part screamed to stay to safety between Elfman's arms and wait for all of this to be over. But she soon chased that thought. She couldn't allow herself to be so selfish. As strange as could sometimes be that band of fugitives, she owed them at least that. And that was not considering that she had started to like them, as unique as they could be.

When she finally locked her eyes with Elfman's, she understood that he had come to the same conclusion. So they rose, ignoring their pleading muscles, suffering from the last couple of day's efforts. It was only when they reached the door that they realized something was fishy: no battle sound could be heard. Before she could share her fears with Elfman, the young Strauss pushed the door open and left the room.

Her body froze noticing most of the people in front of them were bearing the DFA's uniform. She needed a few more seconds to understand they weren't attacking them. It's only when she noticed Levy's small figure, Gajeel next to her, that she calmed down a little. Even though she still couldn't get how such a scene could be possible, the fact the Gajeel seemed to be relaxed calmed her. If those people represented the slightest bit of menace, the young man would without a doubt already be fighting every single possible potential danger source for Levy.

"Are you okay?" Asked Levy, worried.

Evergreen noded.

"Thompson's dead" let out Elfman behind her.

With that information, the blue haired girl sighed in relief.

"Emmm… Levy ?" said Evergreen. "Could you care to explain how are all those DFA members not trying to kill us right now?" she added pointing at the army members before her.

"You can thank those two for that" said Gajeel pointing at two blue-haired soldiers, a man and a woman. "The crazy chick right there is Juvia" he specified pointing at the girl at Gray's arm. "And that one is Jellal. Apparently, he's one of Titania's childhood friend".

"Juvia is more than happy to help her dear Gray and her old friend!" Exclaimed the girl, obviously ignoring Gajeel comment at her intention.

Evergreen remembered that Gajeel was indeed a member of the DFA before leaving everything behind to save Levy from an inevitable death. Juvia was obviously one of his friends before he deserted… even if she seemed much more focused on Gray than Gajeel at the moment. No matter what was the reason that pushed her to change her position on the DFA, Juvia didn't seem to regret her choice and was without a doubt one of their allies now. As for the one called Jellal, his eyes had so much regret and pain in them that Evergreen felt instantly bad for the guy. Beside him stood Erza. No interaction between them was needed to get that she would stay by his side no matter what, making sure he could someday forgive himself.

"And the others?" Asked Evergreen.

It was obvious Juvia and Jellal were one of them now, but she still had a little trouble understanding the change of heart of all the others. To that question, Erza placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Many of them are Jellal's men. Just like Gajeel, Juvia and him, neither knew the true nature of the organism".

"And they believed you? Just like that?" Exclaimed the surprised young woman.

"Don't treat us like idiots!" Barked one of the ex-DFA member. "Of course we doubted them! Learning the organism for which you fought all those years is the real enemy is anything but easy!"

"Ultear, calm down!" Tried to appease her a younger girl with pink hair.

To Ultear's obvious anger, she completed.

"No one wanted to believe Jellal and Juvia's words at first".

She sighed before resuming.

"But within the chaos, a couple of officers were less careful during their transformation into…"

Evergreen didn't need to hear any more. It was easy to picture the terror of the soldiers who was finally exposed to the truth. From there on, complemented with the fact that some of their colleagues were spreading the truth, it was only a matter of time for their enemies to become allies.

The rest of the night passed in a flash. Sometimes, the noise of struggle between to opponents could be heard, a couple of fallen trying to run away. However, it was more and more clear that, for the first time in twenty years, the kingdom had truly won a decisive battle against the fallen.

The sun was now rising and everyone was standing outside of the wall, their loved ones close. However, someone important to her was still missing.

"Mira and Laxus are fine, I'm certain of it" said the one on whom she had unknowingly laid on, guessing what she had in mind.

Despite the evident faith he had in his sister, Ever could sense his worry, the later looking at the horizon as if he was waiting for them to appear.

"I can use my ring to help you find them" surprised them Lisanna, the same smile as Mira on her face.

* * *

When Mira opened her eyes, a few hours had gone by. At least, that's what she estimated seeing the first rays of the sun. She could still feel the weight of Laxus's head on her shoulder. Mira realized she fell asleep with her hand in his hair. Then worry filled her as she remembered the events before she passed out, the young woman slowly bringing her hand to his lips. She could breathe again the moment she felt his hot breath on her hands. He was alive. She also noticed his breathing was steady which was a good sign.

Delicately placing his head on the ground, she turned to her stomach. Her injuries still made her suffer but she already felt like a part of the energy she gave Laxus was back. Then she started to inspect the blond man's wounds as she lifted up the bloodied shirt.

"Didn't think you were capable of taking advantage of an unconscious man" said Laxus, referring to his almost bare chest.

Red tinted her cheeks, and that, even though she already knew he was only teasing her.

"Idiot" she simply said before resuming to her inspection.

But he stopped her, placing a hand on her cheek, locking her eyes to his. Despite his teasing tone a few seconds before, he was now serious.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Still a little tired, but I'll be alright. And you too" she said tenderly.

To his lack of answer, she was about to return her attention to his wounds, but Laxus wasn't done.

"Why?"

She gave him a questioning look, encouraging him to elaborate.

"Why are you still here with me? After what I've done to your father, after learning I'm a monster, after what I did to you…"

It was her turn to place her hand on his cheek.

"What your father forced on you as nothing to do with you. And how could I resent the man who saved me so many time I can't count anymore, the man I'm falling for a little more every passing day… even if you're getting on my nerves most of the time" she added with a teasing smile.

Then she bent to kiss him. The young man didn't complain, sliding his hand on the hip of that perfect body.

Laxus! Mira! They heard screaming far away.

Letting go of one another, they could see Elfman and Evergreen and Lisanna rushing in their direction.

 **I'll leave it there for today! :) There is only one other chapter before the epilogue :o I hope the past week made up for the incredible amount of time it took me to translate this story!**

 **See you soon!**

 **Lily xxx**


	30. Chapter 28 : Behind the wall

**Last chapter before the epilogue! :o**

A huge weight left Evergreen's shoulders the moment she laid eyes on her brother. Laxus was there and Laxus was alive. For the moment, she could only see his silhouette sitting on the ground, but she was certain it was him. She heard herself screaming his name as Elfman called his sister's. Then, as she came closer, she noticed something that caught her off guard. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who had fallen for a Strauss those last few weeks. Despite guessing the particular attention his brother had for Mira Stauss, she couldn't help to be a little surprised as they broke their kiss seeing them as she never saw Laxus interested by any girl. But as surprising as it could be, something in his expression showed her that Mira, her, wouldn't be another story without a tomorrow.

"W…what are you doing with my sister?" finally said Elfman as he got out of his stupor in with the situation put him.

In opposition of Mira's crimson cheeks, Laxus didn't seem embarrassed to the least and simply showed his natural indifferent expression. Only the small shade of pink could betray his true feelings.

"The same as you with mine" he bluntly retorted.

To that comment, Elfman stuttered something incoherent making Laxus smile in a mocking smirk.

To that reaction, Evergreen smacked him behind the head.

"Idiot! He had no clue. You just confirmed it to him!" she complained.

The young man, however, didn't seem phased by it and turned to her.

"So what? I… I don't want to hide it anymore, Ever."

She instantly felt herself blushing. Before she could say a thing, Mira emitted a small squeak, the later seeming as surprised by their relationship as Evergreen have been about Mira's and Laxus' a few seconds ago. Mira seemed to disappear into her own thoughts, clearly imagining ridiculous scenarios between her and Elfman. So Evergreen decided to ignore her, placing her attention on the pitiful state of the two.

"You have to tend to your wounds!" Took the lead Lisanna who simply smiled in silence during the reciprocal reactions of the two new couples.

"Lisanna…" let out Mira who seemed to meet her for the first time.

To that strange reaction, Evergreen figured there was something she didn't know uniting both white-haired girls, but it wasn't the priority for the moment. Despite their nonchalant expressions, Mira and Laxus had endured serious injuries that could have very well have been fatal. The young woman had no doubt it was only a matter of time before the got worse if they kept neglecting them.

"Can you walk?" Asked Lisanna, also worried.

As if Lisanna just challenged him by that question, Laxus tried to rise up.

"Tsss. As if I couldn't…"

Laxus's reckless attitude fell as his legs gave up under him. The only thing preventing him from biting the dust was Elfman, one of the only people she knew who was even more imposing than Laxus.

"Ever, could you help my sister?" he asked as he pulled Laxus on his back.

Evergreen nodded and imitated Elfman, carrying the one that could very well become her sister in law in more than one way. Blush rushed back to her cheeks at that thought, the young woman walking a little faster, hoping no one saw her.

The sun was high in the sky when Wendy was done tending to their heavy wounds. Despite her apparent fatigue, the small healer never complained and went from one patient to another.

"How are our wounded?" Asked Lisanna to Evergreen and Elfman as Wendy was walking away.

"They're fine!" said Elfman. "Wendy said they would recover like real men!"

"That's not exactly how she put it" laughed Mira, a hand on her cheek "but I'm feeling better already!"

Lisanna answered with a smile, obviously glad everyone was fine.

"Okay then! I'll let you some family time" she said with a wink, referring to the new couple she had witnessed.

A small stress filled Mira's heart to that sentence. Could that miniature replica of herself really be her sister? She had to talk to her and Elfman but simply didn't dare to open up that door to her past. What was she afraid of? Mira didn't know why the situation put her in that state. She, however, didn't get the chance to torture herself much more. Laxus, only other person aware of the truth, understood in inner turmoil and got to his feet, leaning on evergreen.

"Stay with them kid" he simply said to Lisanna. "And you, come with me" he added to his sister. "I have something to tell you".

He didn't need to say more. On a golden platter, he was offering her the occasion to talk to her… siblings. As for him, his heavy tone indicated that he planned on sharing his greatest secret with Evergreen as it was obvious she'll soon ask him how they defeated Blackburn in their state.

"Mira?" Repeated Lisanna, pulling her out of her thinking.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why Laxus asked me to stay with you guys? I, of course, don't see why not, but he doesn't seem to be the one to say something for nothing".

Mira couldn't help but smile at that last comment. If Laxus had many traits, talkative wasn't one of them.

"You're right" smiled Mira. "Please, sit down" she added, taking her hands into hers. "You too Elfman!"

The young women took a deep breath then looked at Lisanna once more.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

The youngest girl was surprised by the seriousness of the conversation but still nodded in approbation.

"Can you tell me about your parents?"

Lisanna's traits darkened.

"I never met them" she let out. "All I know is that my mother arrived badly injured, her clothes all shattered in the village where I grew up, ready to give birth. They helped her the best they could but she didn't make it through the night. She couldn't talk very much but from what the villagers understood, she had just escaped from a terrible place. No one found out from where before she passed out".

To he sister's words, Mira couldn't hold back the tears the threatened to fall for a moment.

"Hey! Don't worry" tried to reassure her Lisanna. "I'm sad I never got to meet my family but you don't have to cry for my sake! And look!" she added "I at least could keep that. It was hers…"

Her hand in her pocket, she looked for something before taking out a bracelet. That bracelet, from the same model as the neckless hanging in her neck brought her more tears.

"Mom's bracelet…" let out Elfman.

"What" Asked Lisanna, confused. "It couldn't possibly your mother's, its…"

She was interrupted by Mira hugging her. Collecting her courage, Mira caught Elfman's hand with her left one, Lisanna's still in her right hand.

"Lisanna… Never again will you be without a family, I promise you".

Then she told them everything. From the moment their mother was selected to the horrible things Laxus father imposed on him to the events that took place only a few hours before.

"I… I have siblings" stuttered Lisanna, a flow of tears on her cheeks.

"I understand I you want to return to your hometown" said Mira "but know you'll always be welcome…"

"My brother and sister!" She cried, jumping in their arms, holding them closer than she ever held someone. From now on, they would be together.

A long moment passed before any of them moved. It was a lot of information to handle. Even if they had spent most of their lives separated, there was such a natural connection between the three Strauss.

"Thank you for telling me all that Mira… you didn't have to tell us about Laxus's past" said Lisanna after they finally let go of the embrace. "I promise you his secret is safe with me" she sincerely said.

"I agree!" Added Elfman. "If he protected you as much as you said, he's a real man! And real men don't betray each other's secrets".

As if she didn't have cried enough for the day, more tears filled her eyes, tears of relief.

"Thank you" she simply said, appeased that her family understood and accepted the situation of the one who became her hero despite the improbity of that happening.

"After all, I have to accept my brother in law!" whispered Lisanna to her ear to tease her.

"Lisanna!" Exclaimed Mira, her cheeks bright red.

"What? I have to live up to my status of younger sister after all" she said with a wink. "Don't worry, I won't spare my big brother with his Evergreen neither!"

And just like that, the Strauss siblings talked about everything and anything. After all, they had a lot of catching up to do. So they spent the day together, just like would do siblings, just like would do a real family.

 _My name is Mirajane Strauss and this is the story of a doomed kingdom. At least, that's what I believed a few months ago._

 _Since then, we discovered that the organism who swore to protect us was, in fact, the source of our worries. With the help of soldiers, now aware of the truth, the monstrous beings behind all this were put to justice. One of them, Jellal, accompanied by his childhood friend and girlfriend Erza, had reassembled many of these soldiers. Together, they could form an alliance to, truly this time, protect the people and repair the damages caused by the DFA._

 _The work to do is still immense and painful are the scars that would never fully heal in our wounded hearts, but I now have faith in the future._

 _Today is a special day because, for the first time in twenty years, the kingdom will renew with the outside world as we will get rid of that atrocious wall._

 _So that how, surrounded by my family and friends from Fairy Tail, we are now standing before what once represented our worst nightmare. The beauty in it? Seeing all those wonderful persons standing straight and fearless as all of them didn't care to hide their hands anymore, proudly revealing their bearer nature._

 _As for my own ring, it's intertwined with my boyfriend's, Laxus, as my hand's attached to his to witness that memorable moment. The moment where we'll finally be able to see behind the wall._


	31. Epilogue

_Epilogue ** Four years later **_

It was yet another beautiful day and the tavern was about to welcome many regular costumers for lunch. As usual, Mira was bearing a large smile, always ready to great those who were at the same time her most loyal costumers but also her friends, basically her family. After all, Laxus surprised her by naming his tavern the _Fairy Tail_ in the honor of the group who helped them change their lives. Despite all the horror Ivan Dreyar had left in his wrath, Laxus had, in the very least, inherited a large amount of money at his sudden death. Much to Mira's pleasure, he soon shared his project to build an establishment with his heritage. And it was a marvelous idea, now being a sort of rallying point. Basically, every member of Fairy Tail had decided to choose their village after they could finally take a new home and start a real life without the constant worry. Most of them spent most of their time at the tavern. Their presence filled the young woman with happiness and, despite him sometimes hiding it, she knew Laxus felt the same.

The village itself was more wealthy and peaceful. The absence of that constant fear of the fallen or of being enrolled in the army against their will was already significant but the destruction of the wall had the most impact. Since its absence, relationships with the other kingdoms allowed, in only a few years, to restore most of the wealth from twenty years before.

Fairy Tail's door opened bringing Mira back from her thoughts. Quickly, the tavern filled with the people who, in what seemed like in another lifetime, we considered rebels. That didn't take Mira of guard a second and, experienced as she was, all had their right order in no time. Everything seemed under control, at least considering their energetic and customer base when a loud crash was heard. Raising her head towards the origin of the sound, Mira spotted without a surprise Natsu and Gray fighting.

"Not again" sighed Laxus, sitting at the bar until now, turning to the culprits.

"My, those two are incorrigible" said Mira, a hand on her cheek. "You should stop them if you don't want them to destroy your tavern" she said with a smile, not seeming worried in the very least despite her words.

At this, Laxus addressed her a smile he only reserved for her.

"It's also your tavern now, Mrs. Dreyar" he said without bothering to rise up and do a thing.

Despite the nonchalance of her husband, Mira could only smile when she was reminded of the name she had gained a couple of months before.

"But it's you they're afraid of!" Mentioned Mira, knowing very well she would win and that Laxus would be the one the separate them.

Sighing once more, the man was about to leave his seat when a chair crashed to the wall barely a few feet away from Mira.

"What kind of idiot throws objects near a pregnant woman!" he barked, lightning in his eyes as he walked to them, violently hitting Natsu and Gray's head.

Then, as Laxus walked back to his spot at the bar, Gray and Natsu crawling to their seat themselves, Mira turned once more to the last person inside. He had his head leaning to the counter, his eyes barely opened has his two blue-haired toddlers where pulling on his own long black hair.

"Hard night Gajeel?" Asked Mira who couldn't help but smile to the new dad's exhaustion.

"Humm.." Agreed Gajeel in a grumbling sound.

"The twins didn't sleep at all I can see?"

"Overall, both of them slept a fair amount of time" he said. "But as soon as one of them falls asleep, the other one thought it was a great idea to wake up" mumbled Gajeel.

"And where's Levy?"

"The shrimp needs to get some sleep" he said in a yawn. "I'll let her at least the first half of the day without those two fooling around".

To the sound of her father's voice, Lyvia, their little girl, started to happily chirp, extracting from the young dad a loving smile despite the dark circles under his eyes. As for Malcom, their son who seemingly had inherited Gajeel's energy and boldness, he was already trying to climb everything and anything.

"I could babysit if you want" offered Natsu taking Malcom in his arms, playing at throwing him in the air a little to high for Gajeel's taste before catching him.

"There's no way I'm entrusting my children to you, Salamander" he instantly said, taking back his son.

"Oh! _Daddy Gajeel_ is protective I can see" snickered Laxus looking at the scene.

"Says the guy throwing a tantrum while his child isn't even born yet" mumbled Gray, rubbing his still sore head.

He almost gained himself another hit from that comment but was saved by Juvia who entered the conversation.

"Juvia can take care of the twins for Gajeel!" Offered Juvia with a bright smile.

This time, Gajeel considered the idea seriously and finally listened to his begging body knowing Lyvia and Malcom would be in good hands with his childhood friend. Handing her his kids, he listed the main things she had to know.

"Gajeel must not be worried" smiled Juvia.

"I'm not worried!" Barked Gajeel in vain, causing the laughs of the others, knowing very well it wasn't true.

Then he said goodbye to the kids before going back to Levy, ignoring Juvia's last comment saying something about practicing for her and Gray's future children.

* * *

"Elfman!" Called Evergreen. "I'm hungry, what are you doing?" She complained, walking with difficulty with as her enormous belly slowed her movements barely a couple of weeks before giving birth. However, she wasn't expecting to witness such a tender scene. Elfman was sitting on the floor just before the couch as their three-year-old was busy making Elfman an horrible hairdressing with multicolored hairclips. Her colossal husband didn't seem to mind the least and that only managed to enlarge Evergreen's smile. His simplicity and his indifference to other's judgment was part of why she fell in love with him.

"What a great job Ella" said Evergreen holding a laugh. "But I think Daddy needs to look at himself before leaving for Fairy Tail" she added.

She then handed Elfman a mirror whose eyes enlarged in surprise contemplating the disaster on his head. He somehow soon got back his relaxed demeanor.

"A real man lets his daughter take care of his hair!" he stated, trying to convince himself.

"Stop this manly nonsense this instant and come. I'm not the only one hungry" she added, lightly tapping on her large stomach.

"Yay!" Exclaimed the small girl, clapping her hands in joy. "We're going to the real man's restaurant of ant Mira and uncle Laxus!" she said, imitation her father's annoying expression, not knowing that "real man" wasn't a compliment you could use in any circumstances, much to her mother's desperation.

She was about to complain when a large arm circled her shoulders to guide her out of their house. Lifting her eyes, she could also see Ella, shitting on her father's shoulder, ready to go on an adventure.

"A real man loves his family like I love mine" said Elfman proudly, holding Evergreen against him.

A large smile appeared on Evergreen's lips. 'If that's the case then, I must be a real man' thought the woman.

* * *

Mira wiped her forehead as the last customer left after a long day.

"You don't think you should take a break during the rest of your pregnancy" Insisted Laxus while helping her to replace the freshly clean glasses.

"I already told you" reassured Mira. "As soon as I feel too tired, my sister will replace me."

Sighing at her stubbornness, he forced her to sit.

"I know you, Strauss…"

"You can't call me that anymore" she teased him.

However, Laxus's tone stayed serious.

"Mira, I know the number of things you can endure and how strong you are. But don't try to do too much like you always do…"

Mira could only smile to his careful attention. He had changed so much in the last years to become the man before her, a man that would become the father of her child. Seeing his worry for her today was only another reason confirming her he would be a good father.

"If it can make you happy, in three weeks, I can completely stop for a few months, as soon as my second trimester is completed" she consented.

"That would indeed make me happy".

"In that case, I'll contact Liz tomor…"

Her eyes widened in surprise, stopping suddenly her midsentence.

"Mira? What is…"

He was himself interrupted by Mirajane when she took his hand to place it on her stomach.

"He's moving!" She exclaimed, glad to feel her baby giving small hits for the first time.

Startled, Laxus realized more than ever that a child, _his_ child, was growing inside her wound.

"I love you Mira" was the only thing he could manage to say.

Small tears took form in the corner of her eyes. Of course, it wasn't the first time Laxus told her he loved her, but it was so not like him to openly express his feelings out loud that Mira fully appreciated ever time he pronounced it. And he said it with so much sincerity…

"I love you too Laxus".

 **And here you go! I just love writing epilogues!**

 **To those who followed this story from the beginning, thank you so much for bearing my slow pace! Another huge thank to those who commented this on story and fav/folled it!**

 **Please let me know what you thought of it!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Lily xx**


End file.
